Shadows of the past
by melanie96
Summary: Sie dachte sie könnte ihre Vergangenheit vergessen,doch sie holt sie wieder ein.Kibbs!
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Schatten der Vergangenheit

Autor: Melanie96

Rating: T

Kategorie: Angst/Romance

Inhalt: Sie dachte sie könnte ihre Vergangenheit vergessen,doch sie holt sie wieder ein.

Disclaimer: NCIS and the characters are the proberty of Bellisarius Productions,Paramount and CBS.

_Die Nacht war ruhig und still.Der Vollmond spiegelte sich im Wasser.Ringsherum waren Bäume.Nur der Wind war leicht zu hören,als er durch die Äste blies.Es war trotzdem kalt.Keine Wolken am Himmel.Plötzlich ein Schuss.Dann Schreie.Wieder Schüsse.2 Mädchen,im Alter von 16 Jahren,liefen mit zerissenen Kleidern auf die vom Mond beleuchtete Lichtung.Beide keuchten und hatten Schweiß auf der Stirn.Sie blieben stehn und blickten sich ängstlich um.Dann zog das eine Mädchen die andere mit sich Richtung See.Im See waren sie in Sicherheit.Wenn sie tauchen würden,dann könnte der Schattenmann sie nicht sehen.So hatten sie ihren Verfolger und Entführer genannt.Sie liefen weiter und weiter.Bald würde der See kommen und sie würden bald nach Hause können.Das hofften sie zumindestens.Die eine stolperte über eine Wurzel,die andere half ihr auf.Nur gemeinsam konnten sie es schaffen.Nur gemeinsam waren sie stark.Plötzlich wieder Schüsse.Sie wollten nicht schreien.Wollten ihn nicht auf sich aufmerksam machen.Dann erschein der See vor ihnen.Sie blieben kurz stehen um erneut Luft zu holen,blickten sie an,nickten und liefen Hand in Hand ins Wasser und schwammen etwas hinaus.Die eine tauchte schon,doch die andere war zu langsam.Plötzlich wurde das Wasser rot und ihre Freundin bewegte sich nicht mehr.Sie tauchte mal ganz kurz nach unten,trieb aber wieder an die Oberfläche.Sie war leblos;die Augen starrten in die dunkle Tiefe.Die andere erschrak,wollte Luft holen,war aber wie gelähmt.Es fielen noch weitere Schüsse.Nach einer Minute kehrte die Ruhe wieder zurück.Vorsichtig tauchte sie auf.Es war niemand mehr zu sehen.Nur ihre tote Freundin.Ein Schuss in die Brust hatte sie getötet.Jetzt war ihre Chance gekommen zu fliehen,doch was wurde aus ihrer Freundin?Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.Sie hatten sich geschworen nie ohne den anderen zu gehn.Sie nahm ihre klate Hand und zog sie mit sich zum gegenüberliegenden Ufer.Sie schwamm die ganze Nacht.Sie konnte die Augen vor Kälte und Erschöpfung kaum noch offen halten,zwang sich aber dazu,damit sie beide endlich nach Hause kamen,wobei sie leben und ihre Freundin in irgendein Grab gelegt würde.Endlich erreichte sie das Ufer.Sie zog ihre Freundin aus dem Wasser,legte sie ins Gars und ruhte sich eine Minute aus.Jetzt musste sie zur Straße laufen und versuchen in die nächste Stadt zu kommen,aber ohne ihre Freundin.Sie muste ihr Versprechen brechen und sie zurück lassen.Sie erhob sich und lief weiter.Wieder durch den Wald,wieder über Lichtungen und wieder ohne einen Plan wo sie überhaupt hinlief.Als sie sich gerade an einen Baum lehnen wollte,sah sie es.Irgendetwas starrte sie an.Ein rascheln ertönte.Hatte er sie gefunden?Bitte nicht.Und es kam immer näher.Näher und näher._

Kate wachte schreckhaft auf.Seit 2 Monaten qulälten die Alpträume sie jetzt schon.Sie stand auf um sich zu duschen.Sie brauchte nicht mehr auf die Uhr zu schauen um zu wissen dass es 5 Uhr morgens waren.Genau zu dieser Zeit hatte sie eine Straße gefunden.Nein,sagte sie sich,du denkst jetzt nicht mehr über die Vergangenheit nach.Sie macht alles nur noch schlimmer.14 jahre war es schon her,seit Susans,ihre beste Freundin,nicht mehr bei ihr war.Sie war jetzt auf irgendeinem Friedhof.Als ihre Eltern die Geschichte von der Polizei gehört hatten,dass es Kates Idee gewesen war zum See zu laufen,machten sie ihr die schlimmsten Vorwürfe.Immer diese Fragen:Warum musstest du sie zum See schleppen?Hättest du sie nicht gezwungen in den See zu gehen,dann wäre sie noch am Leben!  
Aber hatte sie Susan wirklich gezwungen in den See zu gehen?Irgendwie schon.Es wäre,wie sie dachte,die einzige Rettung für sie beide.Aber sie hatte nicht nach Susans Meinung gefragt.Im Laufe der Jahre hatte sie sich eingeredet,dass dafür keine Zeit gewesen war.Es ging um ihr Leben.Aber hatte sie nicht vielleicht doch nur an ihr eigenes gedacht?Nein,sie wollte nicht nochmal darüber nachdenken.Es kostete sie zuviel Kraft und Tränen,denn sie würde immer wieder zu dem Schluss kommen,dass es ihre eigene Schuld war.Um diese Gedanken zu beseitigen zog sie sich nach dem duschen an und fuhr ins Büro.Es war ein wunderschöner Morgen.Der Sonnenaufgang war immer noch das schönste.Wenn der rote Feuerball über die Dächer der Wohnungen,Häuser,Fabriken und Büros schien,dann wusste sie das die Stadt bald zum Leben erwachen und ein neuer arbeitsreicher Tag beginnen würde.10 Minuten später kam sie im Büro an.Niemand aus ihrem Team war schon dort,obwohl Gibbs manchmal schon früher als alle anderen da war.Gibbs.Alleine schon bei dem Namen breitete sich schon so ein kribbliges Gefühl im Bauch aus.Sie musste lächeln.Sie hatte sich immer vorgenommen mit einem Vorgesezten nichts an-zufangen,doch bei ihm würde sie diese Regel vergessen.Sie seufzte.Gibbs würde nie Gefühle für sie haben.Er zeigte nur selten Gefühle Menschen gegenüber und nach 3 Exfrauen würde er sowieso sein Leben nicht mehr mit einem teilen wollen.Na ja,darüber könnte sie sich später den Kopf zerbrechen.Jetzt musste sie erstmal noch ein paar Berichte schreiben.Während sie Berichte schrieb,vergaß sie vollkommen die Zeit und war überrascht als Gibbs aus dem Aufzug stieg.Gibbs war ebenfalls überrascht sie schon wieder vor ihm vorzufinden.In den letzten 2 Monaten war sie immer vor ihm da gewesen.

Gibbs: Morgen,Kate.  
Kate: Morgen.  
Gibbs: Was machst du schon wieder so früh hier?  
Kate: Arbeiten.  
Gibbs: Das war mir bewusst.  
Kate: Ich habe die Berichte fertig.

Sie reichte ihm 2 Akten.

Gibbs: Und das hätte nicht warten können?  
Kate: Nein.Ich wollte es hinter mir haben.Je eher,desto besser.  
Gibbs: Na gut.

Mit diesen Worten ging Gibbs zu seinem Schreibtisch.Er wurde seit Monaten das Gefühl nicht los das mit ihr etwas nicht in Ordnung war.Manchmal erschien sie mit Ringen unter den Augen;manchmal war sie so erschöpft,dass er sie nur noch Berichte schreiben ließ,statt mit zu Tatorten zukommen.Natürlich sagte er ihr nicht,dass er sich um sie sorgte.Vielleicht sogar mehr als für andere Mitarbeiter.Mal schauen was dieser Tag so bringen würde.Tony Dinozzo kam wieder einmal 30 Minuten zu spät,da er sich von seiner vollbusiges,blonden Freundin einfach nicht trennen konnte.Jedesmal wenn er einen neue Freundin hatte,tat er so als ob es die Frau fürs Leben ist.Mittlerweile sagte Gibbs nichts mehr,denn er wusstes das eine Predigt Tonys Einstellung nicht ändern konnte.

Tony: Hey Boss!Morgen, Kate.Na wieder einmal zu früh dran?  
Kate: Lieber zu früh als zu spät.  
Tony(lächelnd):Sehr witzig Kate.Du bist doch nur neidisch auf mich,weil ich ein so ausgeprägtes Sexualleben habe.  
Kate: Ich?Auf dich?Wer macht sich denn hier einen Ruf als Sexmaschine?Ich ganz bestimmt nicht.  
Tony: Au,jetzt hast du mich verletzt.  
Kate: Enttäuschungen und Verletzungen gehören zum Leben,Tony.Es gibt nicht nur gute Seiten im Leben sondern auch schlechte.Man kann sich nicht immer nur die guten Sachen heraussuchen und die anderen ignorieren.  
Tony: Äh..so genau wollt ich es jetzt nicht wissen,Kate,aber danke das du mich so wunderbar aufgeklärt hast.  
Kate: Keine Ursache.Einer musste es jetzt mal tun.  
Tony: Du weißt,dass das nur ironisch gemeint war.  
Kate: Natürlich.Mir ist das Wort ja schließlich ein Begriff.

Gibbs,der vor seinem Computer saß,konnte sich nicht auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren.Das kam nur sehr selten vor.Irgendetwas was kate vorhin über schlechte Erfahrungen gesagt hatte,hatte ihn aufhorschen lassen.Da war irgendwas in ihrer Stimme,so eine Art Traurigkeit.Natürlich konnte er nicht einfach hingehen und sie fragen,da er normalerweise derjenige war,der keine Gefühle zeigte,ob jemand okay war oder nicht.Aber bei Kate war das anders.Sie war was besonderes.Anders als seine 3 Exfrauen wagte sie es ihm zu wiedersprechen und offen ihre Meinung zu sagen.Aber sie war auch eine Schönheit.Sie "putzte"sich nicht so heruas,wie die anderen.Sie wollte wahrscheinlich möglichst natürlich wirken.Als er sie das erste Mal in der Air Force One gesehen hatte,hatte er schon das Gefühl gehabt,dass sie etwas verband,aber was war es?Er war froh,sogar erleichtert als er erfuhr,dass sie gekündigt hatte,so hatte er die Chance sie in sein Team zu holen.Das Glück war auf seiner Seite.Er musste nur warten wie es sich entwickelte.Allerdings wie sollte sich was entwickeln,wenn er nicht seine Maske ablegen konnte?Er seufzte.Das war ziemlich kompliziert.Nie hatte er solche Gefühle wie bei Kate Todd gefühlt,aber er konnte nicht einfach hingehen und es ihr sagen.Er hoffte,dass sie genau so fühlte und den ersten Schritt machen würde.

Der Tag verlief bis zur Mittagspause ziemlich gut.Kate hatte wieder ein paar Neckereien bzgl.seiner Freundinnen und lenkte sich somit von den Alpträumen und der Realität der Träume ab.Um 13 Uhr ging Tony mit seiner neuen Flamme zum Mittagessen;ein paar Minuten später folgte Gibbs.An Kates Schreibtisch blieb er vorher noch kurz stehen,weil sie keine anstalten machte irgendwas essen zu gehen.

Gibbs: Wollen sie nichts essen gehen,Kate?  
Kate: Doch in 5 Minuten.  
Gibbs: Na gut.Bis später.  
Kate: Bis später.

Doch Kate hatte nicht die Absicht irgendetwas essen zu gehen.Sie hatte keinen Hunger.Die Alpträume saßen ihr immer noch in den Knochen.Sie wollte einfach,dass sie verschwinden,worauf sie aber lange hoffen musste.Sie merkte nicht,dass sie so in Gedanken versunken war,dass sie den Postboten nicht vor ihr stehn sah.Als dieser sich räusperte,zuckte sie zusammen.

Bote: Entschuldigen sie,ma´am.  
Kate: Schon in Ordnung.Was haben sie für mich?  
Bote: Nur diesen Brief hier.Ist allerdings komisch,dass er ohne Absender ist.  
Kate: Danke.

Dann verschwand der Bote.Kate starrte den Brief lange an und rätselte,wer ihr diesen wohl geschickt hatte.Ihre Eltern und ihr Bruder wussten nicht wo sie wohnte und auch nicht die Addresse ihrer Arbeit.Nicht das sie ihnen diese verschwieg,es interessierte ihre Eltern und ihren Bruder nicht,was sie seit diesem Vorfall von 14 Jahren,aus ihrem Leben gemacht hatte.Das tat weh,aber sie konnte es nicht ändern und hatte sich mitlerweile damit abgefunden.Schließlich öffnete sie ihn.Es waren Bilder von ihr und Susan,als sie Gefangene waren.Ihr wurde übel.Auf 2 Bildern waren sie beide nackt.Vermutlich nachdem er sie missbraucht hatte.Kate wurde übel.Dieser Bastard hatte das ganze auch noch festgehalten!Ihr wurde plötzlich ganz heiß.Sie legte die Bilder in eine der Schubladen und schloss diese ab,bevor der Raum sich erneut zu drehen begann und sie in der Dunkelheit versank.Sie brach vor den Augen von Abby zusammen,die einen Bericht für Gibbs vorbei bringen wollte.Abby lief direkt zu Kates Schreibtisch,wo Kate auf dem Boden lag und sich nicht rührte.

Abby: Kate.Komm schon wach auf.

Sie begann sie leicht zu schütteln,doch es nutzte nichts.Von ihrem Schreibtisch aus rief sie den Notarzt an.Dann probierte sie nochmal Kate zu wecken,doch auch diesmal scheiterte sie.In der hektik vergaß sie sogar Gibbs Bescheid zu geben.Sie wusste,dass Gibbs Gefühle für Kate hatte.Nach 4 Minuten des langen Wartens traf der Notarzt ein,begleitet von einem Wachmann.Als dieser sah das der Notarzt berechtigt war,verschwand er wieder.Der Notarzt begann sie zu untersuchen und die Sanitäter legten eine Infusion.

Notarzt: Können sie mir beschreiben was passiert ist?  
Abby: Sie griff sich plötzlich an den Kopf und ist dann einfach zusammengebrochen.  
Notarzt: Okay.  
Abby: Was ist denn mit ihr?  
Notarzt: Ihr Zustand ist ziemlich schwach.Könnte zum Beispiel Erschöpfung sein.Stand sie unter Streß?  
Abby: Special Agents stehen immer unter Steß.  
Notarzt: Wir bringen sie ins Georgetown University Krankenhaus.

Sie legten sie vorsichtig auf eine Trage und begannen mit den Transportvorbereitungen.Beim Krankenwagen,der auf dem Besucherparkplatz stand,begegnete ihnen Gibbs.Gibbs,der noch etwas entfernt war,konnte nicht erkennen wer es war,der ins Krankenhaus gebracht werden sollte.Dann sah er Abby,die auf ihn,mit schnellen Schrittes,zukam.

Gibbs: Abby,was ist denn los?  
Abby: Sie bringen Kate ins Krankenhaus.  
Gibbs: Kate?  
Abby: Sie ist einfach zusammengebrochen.Wenn du mitfahren willst,musst du dich beeilen.  
Gibbs: Okay,aber...  
Abby: Ich werde den anderen deinen Aufenthaltsort bekannt geben.

Damit war er auch schon weg.Er sprach noch mit dem Notarzt,der ihm die Mitfahrt erlaubte.Weitere 10 Minuten später saß er auch schon in der Wartezone.das Warten fiel ihm ziemlich schwer,vor allen Dingen weil er nicht wusste,was Kate hatte.Klar fiel im auf,dass Kate in letzter Zeit immer erschöpfter wurde,aber er hatte immer das Gefühl gehabt,dass es die Fälle,die sie in der letzten Zeit bearbeitet hatten,diese Erschöpftheit hervor riefen.Um sich abzulenken holte er sich eine starken Kaffee.Dann ging er im Raum auf und ab.Nach 7 weiteren Minuten des setzens und umher gehens,kam endlich der Arzt Dr.Meyers.

Dr.Meyers: Sind sie Special Agent Gibbs?  
Gibbs: Ja.Wie gehts ihr?  
Dr.Meyers: Ihr Zustand ist wieder stabil.Allerdings ist sie ziemlich erschöpft.  
Gibbs: Und weswegen ist sie zusammengebrochen?  
Dr.Meyers: Wegen Erschöpfung und Untergewicht.Sie muss mehr essen.  
Gibbs: Sie ist untergewichtig?  
Dr.Meyers: Ja um ganze 6 kg.Und dann noch der Streß.Das machte der Kreislauf nicht mehr mit und stürzt dann irgendwann ab.  
Gibbs: Ist sie wach?  
Dr.Meyers: Ja.  
Gibbs: Kann ich sie sehen?  
Dr.Meyers: Dauert noch einen Moment.  
Gibbs: In Ordnung.

Allerdings hatte Gibbs ihn falsch verstanden,denn wenig später kam Kate vorsichtig aus dem Behandlungsraum heraus und besprach was mit dem Arzt.Er konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen.Wie konnte sie nur so stur sein und sich jetzt auch noch selbst entlassen?Ist sie jetzt vollkommen verrückt geworden?Er rieb sich die Augen und ging auf sie zu.Kate hatte mitlerweile die Entlassungspapiere unterschrieben und wandte sich zum Gehen,als sich plötzlich eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.Sie erschrak und blickte in das Gesicht von Gibbs.Dieser sah überhaupt nicht glücklich aus.Sie wusste das jetzt eine Predigt auf sie zukam.Sie nahm ihre letzten Kräfte zusammen und blickte ihn an.

Kate: Gibbs?  
Gibbs: Was denkst du dir eigentlich?  
Kate: Was willst du überhaupt?  
Gibbs: Ich will eine ehrliche Antwort auf die Frage:Wie lange gehts das schon so?  
Kate: Was?  
Gibbs: Seit wann bist du so erschöpft und isst nicht mehr?

Kate konnte ihm nicht in die Augen blicken.Sie wollte ihm zu gern die Wahrheit sagen,aber sie wusste dass auch er sie für den Tod ihrer besten Freundin verantwortlich machen würde.Sie könnte das nicht ertragen.Ihre ganze Familie hatte es getan,warum also sollte der mann den sie liebt es nicht auch tun?Sie war nichts wert.Sie war den Tränen nahe,wollte aber nicht,dass Gibbs sie sah.Also machte sie das einzig richtige für sie.Sie drehte sich um und verließ das Krankenhaus.Gibbs,der diese Reaktion nicht erwartet hatte,lief ihr eine Minute später hinterher.Abby hatte mitlerweile dafür gesorgt,dass sein Wagen auf dem Parkplatz stand.Etwas weiter von ihm entfernt stand Kate.Sie griff sich plötzlich wieder an die Stirn,so wie Abby es vor ihrem Zusammenbruch beschrieben hatte.Er lief zu ihr.

Gibbs: Kate,alles in Ordnung?  
kate: Ich bin Okay.  
Gibbs: Den Teufel bist du.

Damit führte er sie zu seinem Wagen.

Gibbs: Du kannst soviel protestieren wie du willst.Ich nehme dich jetzt mit zu mir nach Hause.Einer muss sich schließlich um dich kümmern.

Kate starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.Wenn er das ernst meinte,dann würde er früher oder später auch ihre größte Angst kennen und über die Alpträume Bescheid wissen.Sie schloß die Augen und setzte sich in den Sitz.Dann waren sie auch schon auf den Weg Richtung Gibbs Haus.  
Während der Fahrt schaute Gibbs immer mal in ihre Ricthung um sicher zu gehen,dass sie noch wach war.Was ist bloß los mit ihr?Die Frage stellte sich ihm immer wieder.Er wollte ihr so gerne helfen,aber sie ließ ihn nicht.Erst als er bei sich in die Auffahrt fuhr,fiel ihm ein,dass Kate überhaupt keine Klamotten zum Umziehen hatte.Er würde später dafür sorgen,dass Abby ihr welche bringen würde.Kate hatte immer noch die Augen geschlossen als er ausstieg um ihr die Tür zu öffnen.

Gibbs: Kate?Alles in Ordnung?  
Kate: Ja,alles klar.  
Gibbs: Hat der Arzt dir irgendwelche Anweisungen gegeben?  
Kate: Nein.  
Gibbs: Kate?  
Kate: Na gut.Ich soll was essen und mich ausruhen.  
Gibbs: Und das hälst du für unwichtig?  
Kate: Nein,aber...  
Gibbs: Kein aber.So und jetzt gehen wir erstmal rein.Ich zeige dir dein Schlafzimmer..  
Kate: Was?Ich soll hier auch noch schlafen?  
Gibbs: Solange bis zu wieder ganz fit bist.  
Kate: Ach komm schon Gibbs.Wollen wir wetten,dass ich morgen wieder ganz die Alte bin?  
Gibbs: Nein,denn das bist du schon seit Monaten nicht mehr.Und keine Wiederrede mehr.Ich bin der Boss und du tust was ich dir sage.Wo war ich stehn geblieben?Ach ja,danach mach ich uns erstmal was zu essen und danach wirst du erstmal schlafen.Haben wir uns verstanden?  
Kate: Schon gut.Ich gehorsche ja schon.

Wobei Kate sich schon überlegte wie sie ums schlafen herum kam.Sie wollte nicht,dass er irgendwas von ihren Alpträumen mitbekam.Das fehlte ihr noch.Sie stieg aus dem Auto und folgte ihm ins Haus.Nachdem sie den Flur durchquert hatten,kamen sie ins Wohnzimmer,wobei die Küche nur einen Raum weiter war.Neben der Küche führte ein weiterer Flur zu weiteren Räumen,die nach ihrer Meinung die Schlafzimmer waren.Die Umrisse waren zum Teil wie die in der Hütte am See.Sie merkte nicht wie sie in ihren Gedanken versank,bis sich plötzlich eine Hand auf ihre Schultern legte.Kate wollte schreien,brachte aber nichts hervor,weil sich eine Hand auf ihren Mund legte.Plötzlich begann sich alles wieder zu drehen.

Gibbs: Kate?Ich bins nur.Ist alles in Ordnung?  
Kate: Ja,geht schon wieder.  
Gibbs: Sicher?  
Kate: Ja.

Als sie gerade einen Schritt nach vorn machen wollte,drohte sie schon wieder zusammenzubrechen,denn ihre Beine fühlten sich plötzlich wie Pudding an.Doch bevor sie fallen konnte,fing Gibbs sie auf und stützte sie.

Gibbs: Von wegen dir gehts gut.3 Lügen an einem Tag.Ich bringe dich jetzt in dein Zimmer und da bleibst du auch,bis ich dich holen komme.  
Kate:Welche 3 Lügen?  
Gibbs: Die erste war im Büro.Von wegen du gehst was essen,dann die beiden Lügen:"Mir geht es gut".  
Kate:Mir gehts ja auch schon wieder besser.  
Gibbs:Und die nächste Lüge.

Damit packte er sie am Arm und brachte sie in ein geräumiges Schlafzimmer mit einem kleinen Tisch,einem Sessel,einer Lampe und einem Bett.Das Zimmer hatte ein großes Fenster,wodurch sie in den Garten gucken konnte.Es war ein schönes Zimmer.

Gibbs: Ich lass dich jetzt mal alleine.Möchtest du was bestimmtes essen?  
Kate:Nein,eigentlich habe ich auch gar keinen Hunger.  
Gibbs:Es wird aber was gegessen.Der Arzt sagt,dass du Untergewicht hast.  
Kate: Er übertreibt bestimmt.  
Gibbs:ganz bestimmt nicht.Da du offensichtlich nicht wählen möchtest,muss ich es tun.Es gibt Suppe. In Ordnung?  
Kate: Ja.  
Gibbs: Okay.Du legst dich jetzt was hin und ich rufe in der Zwischenzeit Abby an und bitte sie dir Sachen mitzubringen.Irgendwas bestimmtes?  
Kate:Ja,sag ihr ich brauche meine Heuschnupfentabletten.Sie liegen auf dem Küchentisch.  
Gibbs: Okay.Sonst noch was?  
Kate: Nein,das wars danke.

Als Gibbs weg war,atmete sie erleichtert auf.Sie hatte die Schlaftabletten zum Glück in die Packung ihrer Heuschnupfenpackung getan.Ihre Nachbarin hatte Heuschnupfen und sie hatte einmal eine Packung zu viel für sie gekauft und da kam ihr der Gedanke die Schlaftabletten dort rein zu tun.Das war vor einem Monat.Gibbs hatte die Lüge zum Glück nicht bemerkt.Es fiel ihr schwer ihn anzulügen,doch was hatte sie denn für eine Wahl?Sie musste es tun,wenn sie noch wollte,dass er ihr in die Augen schauen konnte.Sie seufzte und legte sich hin.Doch sie schloß nicht die Augen.Wollte es nicht.Sie ließ ihren Gedanken freien Lauf.

Währenddessen bei Gibbs:  
Als Gibbs in die Küche kam und nach seinen Vorräten schaute,fiel ihm auf,dass er nur noch Tomatensuppe hatte.Er müsste dringend nochmal einkaufen gehn.Dann füllte er Wasser in einen Kessel und machte die Herdplatte an.Schließlich ging er zum Telefonhörer und rief bei Abby im Labor an.Sie nahm sofort ab.

Abby: Ja?  
Gibbs: Ich bins Gibbs.  
Abby: Und wie gehts ihr?  
Gibbs: Sie wohnt derzeit bei mir deswegen müsste ich dich bitten ihr ein paar Sachen aus der Wohnung mitzubringen.  
Abby: Und wie soll ich rein kommen?  
Gibbs: Sie hat mal erwähnt,dass ihre Nachbarin einen Schlüssel hat.  
Abby: Okay.Irgenwelche Wünsche?  
Gibbs: Nein,bis auf die auf dem Tisch liegenden Heuschnupfentabletten.  
Abby: Notiert.Ich mach mich gleich auf dem Weg.  
Gibbs: Okay,du darfst früher Schluss machen.  
Abby: Thanks.Bis dann.  
Gibbs: Bis dann.

Damit legte er auf.Dabei fiel ihm auf,dass er überhaupt nicht nach der Arbeit gefragt hatte.Das überraschte ihn.Doch gleichzeitig musste er lächeln.Kate war die einzige Frau bisher,die ihn von der Arbeit abgehalten hatte;allein schon weil sie in seinen Gedanken war.Dann begab er sich wieder der Zubereitung des Essens.

Währenddessen wieder bei Kate:  
_Sie lief und lief.Dann stolperte sie über eine Wurzel.Sie musste sich aufrappeln,damit sie Hilfe holen konnte.Vielleicht gab es noch Hoffnung für ihre Freundin,doch sie wusste das niemand ihr mehr helfen konnte.Plötzlich sah sie noch einmal Bilder von ihnen beiden während der Schulzeit,wie sie Briefe geschrieben haben,zusammen gelernt und dabei gelacht ,wie sie Geheimnisse ausgetauscht und Pläne für die Zukunft geschmiedet hatten.Sie wollte auf jeden Fall Wissenschaftlerin werden.Es war ihr egal in welchem Bereich;hauptsache Wissenschaftlerin.Sie musste über diese Erinnerungen lächeln,doch gleichzietig fing sie an zu weinen.Sie hatte ihre beste Freundin verloren.Sie würde nie Wissenschaftlerin werden und auch nie mehr was mit ihr unternehmen.Plötzlich hörte in ganz in der Nähe ein Auto.Panisch versteckte sie sich hinter einem Busch,der zum Glück so groß war,dass man sie nicht erkennen konnte.Von weitem sah sie schon die Scheinwerfer.Sie duckte sich noch mehr um auch wirklich nicht gesehen zu werden.Alle ihre Knochen taten ihr weh,sie war schmutzig und erschöpft.Sie wollte endlich nach hause.Das Auto kam immer näher.Sie hielt den Atem an und wartete bis das Auto vorbei gefahren war.Plötzlich kam ihr der Gedanke,dass in der Nähe irgendeine Straße sein musste.Sie stand auf,schüttelte sich den Dreck ab und begann wieder zu laufen.Sie wusste zwar nicht wohin sie laufen sollte aber es wurde allmählich hell von daher könnte sie bald die Reifenspuren verfolgen.Dann wurden die Geräuche von Autos immer lauter.Sie hatte es geschafft!Sie war ganz in der Nähe einer Straße.Jetzt musste sie nur noch einen Weg finden zu ihr gelangen und dann könnte sie schon bald nach hause.Und ihre Freundin?Was wurde aus ihr werden?Sie wollte nicht,dass sie dort am Ufer lag;sie wollte,dass sie sie mindestens beerdigen sollte.Wie würden ihre Eltern wohl reagieren wenn sie wüssten,dass ihre Tochter beim Versuch zu entkommen,erschoßen worden war.Ihre Eltern würden sie bestimmt verantwortlich machen.Und was war mit ihren Eltern?Würden sie sie noch lieben?Immerhin hatten sie einen Ruf in der Stadt zu verlieren,wenn sie erführen,dass es ihre Schuld war,dass Susan tot war.sie durfte nicht so denken.Alles würde wieder gut werden.Doch als sie weitergehen wollte,brach sie vor Erschöpfung und Hunger zusammen.Ihr letzter Gedanke galt dem Schattenmann,indem sie hoffte ,dass er sie nicht finden würde._

Als Kate aufwachte,liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen.Sie hatte geglaubt,dass alles wieder in Ordnung kommen würde.So nach dem Motto "Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden",auch wenn es schwer fallen würde;doch nichts davon war eingetreten.Sie war so naiv gewesen.Nachdem aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden war,hatten sich ihre Eltern von ihr abgekapselt.Zuerst dachte sie,weil sie selber erst mit den Geschnissen fertig werden musste,doch dem war nicht so.In der Schule war sie überhaupt nicht mehr beliebt.Keiner wollte ihre Freundin oder ihr Freund werden.Ihre Noten waren auch gut,doch was ihr fehlte,hatte niemand bemerkt.Sie wollte wieder geliebt werden.Die Pausen verbrachte sie mit Lernen oder mit aufgekriegten Hausaufgaben.Sie investierte ihre ganze Energie nur noch in die Schule um so schnell wie möglich aus der Stadt zu kommen.Hier konnte sie nicht mehr leben.Jeder ignorierte sie.Sie wollte ein neues Leben beginnen.Und das tat sie auch.nach ihrer Graduation,zu der ihre Eltern noch nicht mal gekommen waren,packte sie ihre Sachen und verschwand.Sie hatte einiges gespart und somit war Geld kein Problem.Zum Glück fand sie schnell eine Ausbildung beim Secret Service.  
Als sie ihren ersten Lohn und ihre selbst zusammen gesparte Wohnung bekam,hatte sie sich so gefreut wie solange nicht mehr.Sie setzte auch weiterhin ihre ganze Energie in ihre Arbeit.Bis Gibbs in ihr Leben,an Board der Air Force One,trat.Erst da merkte sie das ihr etwas im Leben fehtlte:Liebe.Als sie ihn zum ersten mal sah,da verspürte sie so ein komisches Ziehen im Bauch.Sie hatte so viel im Leben erreicht worauf sie stolz war,doch trotzdem wollte sie jemanden haben,der mit ihr mal Kinder haben wollte,der sie so liebte wie sie war und mit dem sie glücklich war.Gibbs war der Richtige für sie,aber sie glaubte,dass er keine Gefühle für sie hatte.  
Sie wischte die Tränen weg und hoffte nicht all zu verweint auzusehen.Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Küche,wo sie auf Gibbs traf.

Gibbs: Alles in Ordnung?  
Kate: Ja,warum denn nicht?  
Gibbs: Hast du geweint?  
Kate: Nein,meine Allergien machen sich nur bemerkbar.  
Gibbs: Ah ja.  
Kate: Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?  
Gibbs: Ja,du setzt dich hin.  
Kate: Gibbs...  
Gibbs: Nein,Kate,keine Wiederrede.Abby kommt gleich mit deinen Sachen vorbei.  
Kate: Danke,aber ich kann auch alleine auf mich aufpassen.

Gibbs,dem diese Diskussion überhaupt nicht passte,wurde würtend.

Gibbs:Ach wirklich!Und wieso bist du dann im Krankehaus gelandet!  
Kate as war einmal.Ich pass jetzt besser auf mich auf.  
Gibbs:Ach,tust du das!Kate,du bist seit ca. 2 Monaten nicht mehr du selbst.Was ist eigentlich los mit dir?  
Kate: Nichts.  
Gibbs: Nichts!Sag mal ist dir deine Gesundheit eigentlich scheiß egal?Abby und ich haben einen Schock bekommen.Wir wussten nicht was mit dir los war bzw. ist.Doch antstatt mal Hilfe anzunehmen,musst du direkt wieder auf stur schalten!

Kate wurde ebenfalls wütend.Was bildete der Kerl sich eigentlich ein wer er ist?

Kate: Du hast überhaupt keine Ahnung was ich durchgemacht habe!Und zu dem stur sein habe ich zu sagen,dass ich lernen musste so zu werden wie ich jetzt bin,okay!

Kate,deren Kopfschmerzen wieder kamen,massierte sich die Stirn.Gibbs,der von ihrem Wutausbruch überrascht wurde,überlegte sich wie er als nächstes vorgehen könnte um sie zum Reden zu bringen.Ab gesehen davon,hatten ihre letzten beiden Sätze sehr zum Nachdenken angeregt.Er hatte echt keine Ahnung.Er wusste nicht was sie in ihrer Freizeit machte,wie ihre Pläne für die Zukunft aussahen,wie ihre Vergangenheit ausgesehen hatte und ob sie mal Kinder haben wollte.

Gibbs: Es tut mir leid.  
Kate: Schon okay.  
Gibbs: Ich möchte einfach nur wissen was mit dir los ist.Hat es was mit mir zu tun?Kannst du mir nicht vertrauen?  
Kate: Doch,natürlich vertrau ich dir.Es liegt an mir.Ich kann mit niemandem darüber reden.  
Gibbs: Es würde dir aber helfen.  
Kate: Mag sein,aber ich hatte bisher niemandem zum Reden und es ist nicht so einfach über vergangenes zu sprechen.  
Gibbs:So schlimm?  
Kate: Du kannst es dir nicht vorstellen.

Dann kam eine Reaktion von Gibbs,die sie noch nie zu vor bei ihm gesehen hatte.Er kam auf sie zu und umarmte sie.Kate lehnte sich an ihn und der ganze Streß der letzten Wochen und Monaten war vergessen.Doch dann fragte sie sich,wann sie das letzte Mal umarmt worden war.Sie konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern.Das schmerzte so sehr,dass sie anfing zu weinen.Gibbs,der ebenfalls überrascht war,ließ sich aber nichts anmerken und drückte sie nur noch enger an sich.Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren hatte Kate jemandem bei dem sie weinen konnte und ihren ganzen Kummer rauslassen konnte.Sie weinte um Susan,um den Schaden den sie ihren Eltern zu gefügt hatte und um sich selbst.Gibbs,der sie beruhigen wollte,begann kleinen Kreise auf ihren Rücken zu zeichnen.Plötzlich klingelte es an der Haustür.

Gibbs: Hey,gehts es wieder?  
Kate: Ja,tut mir leid.  
Gibbs: Sag nie es tut dir leid.

Bei diesen Worten musste sie an die Air Forc One denken..Gibbs ging zur Tür,während Kate sich in ihr Schlafzimmer verzog.Sie wollte nicht,dass jemand sie so sah.Sie wollte stark sein,auch wenn sie im Inneren schwach war.Sie wollte das Ganze einfach nur vergessen.Plötzlich wurde sie ziemlich müde.Sie legte sich hin und fiel auch bald in einen tiefen Schlaf.Doch komischer Weise blieb sie von Alpträumen verschont.

Währenddessen bei Gibbs:

Gibbs: Hey Abby.  
Abby: Hey:Na wie gehts ihr?  
Gibbs: Sie ist noch ziemlich erschöpft.  
Abby: Kein Wunder.Sie war in den letzten Monten nicht mehr die selbe.Ach so,ich habe alles mögliche eingepackt und auch an die Heuschnupfentabletten gedacht.  
Gibbs: Sehr gut.Sonst noch was?Denn sonst muss ich dich leider rauswerfen,denn mein Essen würde sonst anbrennen.  
Abby: Nur eine Sache.Ich habe in ihrer Wohnung so komische Zeitungsartikel über den Tod eines Mädchens gefunden.Na ja,muss ja nicht unbedingt was schlimmes sein,wollt es dir nur sagen.  
Gibbs: Okay.Danke nochmal für alles.  
Abby: Hey,Kate ist auch meine Freundin.  
Gibbs: Abby...  
Abby: Hey fang nicht schon wieder damit an.Ich weis,dass du Gefühle für sie hast.  
Gibbs: So und jetzt musst du leider gehn,bevor du noch irgendwas falsches sagts.

Damit schloss er lächelnd die Tür.Abby wusste es also auch.Ducky war nicht mehr der einzige,der es wusste.War es so offensichtlich?Er hatte doch seine Gefühle immer "unter Verschluss" gehalten.Damit wollte er sich später mal beschäftigen,denn jetzt wollte er erstmal mit Kate in Ruhe essen.Wo war sie überhaupt?Er stellte die Sporttasche auf seine schwarze Couch und ging erstmal zu ihrem Schlafzimmer.Dort fand er sie schlafend vor.Sie war eine richtige Schönheit.Der Mund war leicht leicht geöffent und die Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht.Er lächelte wieder und deckte sie mit einer Decke aus dem Schrank zu.Dann holte er ihre Tasche und stellte sie neben das Bett.Schließlich ging er wieder in die Küche und machte den Herd aus.Da er nicht wusste was er tun sollte ging er in seinen Keller um an seinem Boot weiter zuarbeiten.Dabei vergaß er völlig die Zeit.

2 Stunden später

Kate wachte völlig desorientiert auf.Sie blickte sich um und dann kam die Erinnerung wieder.Sie war in Gibbs Haus.Als sie aufstehen wollte,wäre sie fast über eine Tasche gestolpert.Abby war also schon hier gewesen,doch da sie niemandem im Haus hörte,ging sie davon aus,dass Gibbs wieder auf der Arbeit war.Seufzent öffnete sie die Tasche um sich einen Jogginganzug und ein Top zu nehmen.Warum sollte Gibbs auch bei ihr bleiben wollen?Immerhin hatte sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben jemandem Schwäche gezeigt.Er hielt sie jetzt bestimmt für einen Schwächling.Sie wurde sauer.Nicht auf Gibbs,sondern auf sich.Sie wollte doch nicht,dass sie schwach war.Sie wollte jetzt joggen gehen.Immer wenn sie wütend war,ging sie joggen.Auch wenn sie noch was geschwächt war,so musste sie es tun.Es war ihr so eine Art Therapie.Sie zog sich schnell um,zog sich ihre Turnschuhe an,ließ das Fenster offen stehen,um später wieder reinzukommen und verließ das Haus durch die Vordertür.dann begann sie zu laufen.Sie lief durch eine Park,vorbei an Leuten,Hunden und Laternen.Sie fühlte sich immer frei wenn sie lief.Niemand konnte ihr irgendetwas vorschreiben und niemand konnte ihr wehtun.Irgendwann kam sie an einem kleinen See an.Sie hielt an und setzte sich in den Sand.Sie blickte auf die ruhige Oberfläche und sah plötzlich wieder das Gesicht ihre Freundin.Sie musste ihr helfen,sonst würde sie sterben.Sie sprang ins Wasser und schwamm zu dern angeblichen Stelle,wo ihre Freundin sein sollte.Doch da war niemand.Langsam wurde ihr klar,dass sie sich das nur eingebildet hatte.Sie schwamm wieder zurück.Dann stieg sie wie damals aus dem Wasser und weinte.Doch diesmal wollte sie stark sein.Nach einem letzten Blick auf den See,drrehte sie sich um und lief nach Hause.Nach Hause?Eher zu Gibbs Haus.Auf dem Rückweg lief sie noch schneller als sonst.Dann verschwammen Realität und Vergangenheit.Sie fühlte sich wieder,als ob sie dem Schattenmann entkommen musste.Mehrmals versteckte sie sich hinter einem Baum wenn nur ien Auto auf der Straße fuhr.Sie legte die Strecke zu Gibbs Haus in der Hälfte der vorherigen Zeit zurück.Schwer atmend blieb sie am Eingang zum Garten stehn und musste erstmal zu Atem kommen.Nachdem es einigermaßen ging,wartete sie bis kein Fußgänger mehr vorbei kam,denn niemand kannte sie und sie könnte für einen Einbrecher gehalten werden.Als sie den Garten betrat,öffnete sich plötzlich die Vordertür und ein sehr wütender Gibbs blickte sie an.Er war also doch zu hause gewesen.Oh je!Das gab Ärger.Er packte sie am Handgelenk und zerrte sie ins Haus.Im Wohnzimmer blieb sie erstmal fröstelnd stehn.Drinnen war es viel kälter als draussen.Draussen hatte man Sommer,wobei Kate sich fühlte als hätte man in seinem Haus Winter.Erst als sie merkte,dass Gibbs sie anschaute,fiel ihr auf,dass sie noch nass war.

Gibbs: Wo warst du!  
Kate: Eine Runde joggen.  
Gibbs: Wie bitte!In deinem Zustand?  
Kate: Mir gehts wieder gut.  
Gibbs: Ganz bestimmt nicht.Und warum bist du nass von Kopf bis Fuß?  
Kate: Es hat geregnet.  
Gibbs: Hör auf zu lügen!Warst du ne Runde schwimmen oder was!Und jetzt die Wahrheit!  
Kate: So was in der Art.  
Gibbs: Was soll das denn heißen?

Kate geriet in eine Zwickmühle.Sollte sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen oder nicht?Er starrte sie mit seinen blauen Augen an und irgendwie wollte sie es ihm schon erzählen,aber wie würde er reagieren?Sollte sie sich endlich  
überwinden und es ihm erzählen?Plötzlich verließ sie der Mut.

Kate: Okay,ich wollte mich nur ein bißchen abkühlen.  
Gibbs: Kate,die Wahrheit!Ich wiederhole nochmal meine Frage:Wieso bist du klitsch nass obwohl es nicht geregnet hat!

Kate verlor die Geduld.Sie hatte sich doch nicht ganz abreagieren können.

Kate: Ich dachte ich hätte Susan gesehen,okay!

Gibbs,der ihre Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme hörte,wusste zwar nicht wer Susan war,doch er hatte eine Ahnung,dass sie etwas mit den Zeitungsartikeln zu tun hatte.  
Erst zu spät mekrte Kate was sie ebn gesagt hatte.

Gibbs: Wer ist Susan Kate?  
Kate: Niemand.  
Gibbs: Sie hat dir viel bedeutet oder?  
Kate: Woher weißt du das sie tot ist?  
Gibbs: Es ist einfach nur logisch.Abby hat in deiner Wohnung Zeitungsartikel über den Tod eines Mädchen gefunden.Und bevor du etwas sagst,sie hat deine Wohnung nicht durchsucht,sondern ihr sind sie vom Tisch runtegefallen.  
Kate: Aber du weißt nicht,wie sie gestorben ist oder?  
Gibbs: Nein,aber ich würde es gerne wissen.  
Kate: Nein!Du würdest mich hassen!  
Gibbs: Ich könnte dich nie hassen.  
Kate: In diesem Fall schon.  
Gibbs: Nein,Kate.Das könnte ich nicht.Was auch immer es ist,ich versuche dir zu helfen.  
Kate: Du kannst mir nicht helfen!Niemand kann mir helfen!

Damit drehte sie sich um und schloss sich im Schlafzimmer ein.Dort brach sie erstmal zusammen und weinte.Gibbs war immer noch über ihre Offenheit überrascht.Es konnte nur was traumatisches passiert sein,dass Kate denken würde,dass ihr niemand helfen konnte und er wollte für sie da sein,egal was passieren mochte.Gibbs ging zu ihrer Schlafzimmertür und klopfte.

Gibbs: Kate,mach bitte auf.

Doch er hörte nur ihr Weinen.Es brach ihm das Herz das mit anzuhören.

Gibbs: Kate,bitte mach die Tür auf.Ich verspreche dir,ich fange nicht mehr mit diesem Thema an.Ich möchte,dass du aus den nassen Sachen kommst.Du holst dir noch eine Erkältung.Du darfst auch die Badewanne benutzen.

In diesem Moment öffnete Kate die Tür,weil sie wusste,dass er Recht hatte.

Gibbs: Gehts wieder?  
Kate: Ja,es geht schon.  
Gibbs: Auch wenn ich dir nicht glaube,so lasse ich das Thema ruhen.Vorerst zumindestens.Das Badezimmer ist das letzte Zimmer hier auf dem Flur.Und falls ich mal nicht hier oben sein sollte,dann bin ich im Keller.Ich zeige dir später mal den Weg.Jetzt wird erst geduscht oder gebadet.Ich entschuldige mich nochmals für Guantanamo Bay.  
Kate: Schon okay.Du bist der Boss.Du darfst dir dein Zimmer selbst aussuchen.  
Gibbs: Trotzdem war es dir gegenüber nicht fair.Denn wie du gesagt hast:Frauen nehmen Bäder und Männer duschen.  
Kate: Gibbs,ich möchte dir für alles danken.Das ist nett von dir,dass du dich um mich kümmerst,sonst hat es niemand getan.

Damit ging sie mit ihren Sachen ins Badezimmer.Gibbs blieb verwirrt zurück.Was meinte sie bloß mit dem letzten Satz?Hatte sie wirklich niemanden vorher gehabt,der sich um sie kümmerte?Was war mit ihren Eltern oder Freunden?Sie konnte doch nicht die ganze Zeit alleine gewesen sein?Sie war doh immer so ein starker Charakter.Oder musste sie lernen so zu sein?Dann hörte er die Dusche und er konnte sich immer noch keine Antworten auf seine Fragen geben.Doch dann trat eine Frage in den Vordergrund,die sich ihm schon lange stellte:Wie war sie als sie jung war?

Bei Kate:

Kate hatte sich soweit ausgezogen und die Dusche laufen lassen.Sie war so kurz davor gewesen Gibbs die Wahrheit zu sagen,doch plötzlich verließ sie der Mut.Sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren,wusste aber,dass wenn er die Wahrheit erführ,dann würde er sie verlassen und ihr nie wieder in die Augen blicken.Denn das hatte bisher jeder getan,der davon wusste.Sie fühlte sich den Tränen nahe,deswegen stieg sie unter die Dusche und ließ das heiße Wasser ihre verkrampften Muskeln entspannen.Auch seelisch tat ihr diese Dusche gut.Sie entspannte sich und dachte an schöne Zeiten.Nach 10 Minuten trat sie aus der dampfenden Dusche und trocknete sich ab.Dann zog sie eine andere Jogginghose mit einem T-Shirt an.Sie föhnte sich zum Teil die Haare und machte sich auf ein langes Gespräch mit Gibbs bereit.Sie musste es hinter sich bringen.Jetzt oder nie!nachdem sie das Badezimmer aufgeräumt hatte,atmete sie noch einmal kurz durch und verließ dann das Bad.Wie würde er wohl reagieren?Würde er sie verlassen?Eins war sicher sie hatte gerlent mit Enttäuschungen umzugehen und musste es jetzt Gibbs erzählen.Sie hoffte,dass er sie trotzdem noch lieben würde.Doch dafür müsste sie ihm erstmal die ganze Geschichte erzählen und zwar jetzt.Dann fand sie Gibbs auf der Couch.

Kate: Gibbs,ich muss mit dir reden.  
Gibbs: Was ist denn Kate?Gehts dir nicht gut?  
Kate: Mir wird es wieder besser gehen,aber ich muss dir zunächst was erzählen.  
Gibbs: Komm setz dich.

Kate setzte sich zu ihm auf die Couch.

Gibbs: Möchtest du was trinken?  
Kate: Nein.  
Gibbs: Okay.Dann erzähl.Was bedrückt dich Katie?  
Kate: Es geht um meine Vergangenheit.  
Gibbs: Was immer es ist,ich werde bei dir sein.  
Kate: Verspreche nichts,was du nicht halten kannst.  
Gibbs: Kate...  
Kate: Nein sag nichts Gibbs,bitte.Nacher wirst du deine Meinung vielleicht ändern.  
Gibbs: Okay,ich sags nicht,aber mein Standpunk steht fest.  
Kate: Okay,du bist der erste dem ich es als Freund erzähle.Du musst verstehen ich hatte nicht viele Freunde in meinem Leben.Außer Tony,Abby,Ducky und du gab es niemandem bis auf Susan.Susan und ich waren seit Kindergartentagen unzertrennlich.Wir haben alles zusammen gemacht.Wir sind sogar auf die gleiche High School gegangen und kamen auch in die gleiche Klasse.Trotz der Schule,die viel Zeit eingenommen hat,hingen wir trotzdem oft zusammen.Wir machten Spaziergänge,unterhielten uns über Jungs und gingen auf Partys.Bis wir beide 16 waren,war das Leben völlig in Ordnung.Doch dann begann sich alles zu ändern.Wir waren auf einer Geburtstagsfeier von einem Freund von uns beiden eingeladen.Wir hatten uns extra fein gemacht,weil das unsere Chance war neue Bekanntschaften zu machen.Leider war einer davon falsch.Um Mitternacht wollten wir beide dann nach hause.Susan sollte diese Nacht bei mir schlafen.Also machten wir uns auf den Weg nach Hause.Wir hatten einen 21 Jährigen namens Nico kennenglernt.Er war eigentlich nett,doch auf dem Weg nach Hause wurde es immer unheimlicher.Niemand war auf der Straße und manche Laternen waren ausgefallen.Dann..

Plötzlich begann Kate an zu zucken und verkrampfte sich.Gibbs,der das sofort merkte,legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie an seine Brust.Er wusste,dass sie sich nicht beruhigen ließ,aber er wollte ihr zeigen,dass sie in Sicherheit war.

Kate:Ich rannte schon mal vor.Sie sollte hinterher rennen,doch nach wenigen Metern merkte ich,dass sie nicht mehr hinter mir war.ich drehte mich mehrmals um konnte sie aber nirgend finden.Als ich mal eine Minute nicht aufgepasst hatte,hatte sich eine Hand um meinen Mund gelegt und mir ein Tuch mit einem süßen Geschmack unter die Nase gehalten.Ich versuchte mich zu wehren,doch dann wurde alles dunkel.

Dann fing sie an zu weinen.Die ganzen Erinnerungen kamen wieder haar genau zum Vorschein.Sie sah und fühlte alles wie damals.Sie war ängstlich gewesen und war es jetzt wieder.Gibbs,dem überhaupt nicht gefiel was er da hörte,drückte sie nur noch enger an sich und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel.Er konnte und wollte sich auch gar nicht vorstellen wie Kate sich wohl dabei gefühlt haben muss.Er konnte nicht nachvollziehen was sie gefühlt haben muss,deswegen ließ er Worte wie:Es wird alles wieder gut,weg.Doch er ahnte,dass noch mehr hinter der Geschichte stecken würde und ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit.Während er so nachdachte und sie am Rücken streichelte,merkte er gar nicht,dass sie aufgehört hatte zu weinen und schlief.Das konnte er an ihrem regelmäßigen Atmen erkennen.Er hob sie hoch und trug sie in ihr Zimmer,deckte sie zu und kehrte ins Wohnzimmer zurück.Die Tür ließ er offen,falls Kate aufwachen würde und nach ihm rufen würde.Es würde eine sehr lange Nacht werden.

_IDie Nacht war ruhig und still.Der Vollmond spiegelte sich im Wasser.Ringsherum waren Bäume.Nur der Wind war leicht zu hören,als er durch die Äste blies.Es war trotzdem kalt.Keine Wolken am Himmel.Plötzlich ein Schuss.Dann Schreie.Wieder Schüsse.2 Mädchen,im Alter von 16 Jahren,liefen mit zerissenen Kleidern auf die vom Mond beleuchtete Lichtung.Beide keuchten und hatten Schweiß auf der Stirn.Sie blieben stehn und blickten sich ängstlich um.Dann zog das eine Mädchen die andere mit sich Richtung See.Im See waren sie in Sicherheit.Wenn sie tauchen würden,dann könnte der Schattenmann sie nicht sehen.So hatten sie ihren Verfolger und Entführer genannt.Sie liefen weiter und weiter.Bald würde der See kommen und sie würden bald nach Hause können.Das hofften sie zumindestens.Die eine stolperte über eine Wurzel,die andere half ihr auf.Nur gemeinsam konnten sie es schaffen.Nur gemeinsam waren sie stark.Plötzlich wieder Schüsse.Sie wollten nicht schreien.Wollten ihn nicht auf sich aufmerksam machen.Dann erschein der See vor ihnen.Sie blieben kurz stehen um erneut Luft zu holen,blickten sie an,nickten und liefen Hand in Hand ins Wasser und schwammen etwas hinaus.Die eine tauchte schon,doch die andere war zu langsam.Plötzlich wurde das Wasser rot und ihre Freundin bewegte sich nicht mehr.Sie tauchte mal ganz kurz nach unten,trieb aber wieder an die Oberfläche.Sie war leblos;die Augen starrten in die dunkle Tiefe.Die andere erschrak,wollte Luft holen,war aber wie gelähmt.Es fielen noch weitere Schüsse.Nach einer Minute kehrte die Ruhe wieder zurück.Vorsichtig tauchte sie auf.Es war niemand mehr zu sehen.Nur ihre tote Freundin._  
Gibbs,der im Wohnzimmer eingeschlafen war,wurde plötzlich durch einen Schrei geweckt.

Susan!Nein,bitte nicht!

Er wusste sofort,dass sie einen Alptraum hatte.Er stand auf und lief in ihr Zimmer.Dort versuchte er sie zu wecken.Zuerst versuchte er es mit schütteln,dann mit reden.

Gibbs:Kate,komm schon.Wach auf.Du bist hier in Sicherheit.Du bist nicht mehr wo du damals warst.

Plötzlich setzte sie sich mit einem Ruck auf.Sie war wieder nass geschwitzt und ihr liefen wieder Tränen über die Wangen.Gibbs steckte ihr eine Sträne hinters Ohr.Er nahm sie wieder in den Arm und wiegte sie leicht.Als sie sich nach,wie es ihm vorkam,einer Ewigkeit wieder langsam beruhigt hatte,fragte er sie.

Gibbs:Wie lange hast du schon Alpträume?Und sag nicht,dass das dein erster ist.Das wäre nämlich gelogen.  
Kate:Seit 2 Monaten.Es sind immer die gleichen.Meistens nehme ich eine Schlaftablette,aber selbst die helfen nicht.  
Gibbs: Du hast keinen Heuschnupfen stimmts?  
Kate:Nein.Es tut mir leid.  
Gibbs:Sag nie es tut dir leid.Sieh mal,wir haben erst 2 Uhr.Wenn du willst,kann ich in dem Stuhl davone schlafen.Vielleicht schläfst du dann besser.  
Kate:Ja das wäre nett.Aber du brauchst nicht im Stuhl zu schlafen.Du kannst auch die andere Hälfte vom Bett haben.

Gibbs,der ziemlich überrascht war über diesen Vorschlag,geriet in eine Zwickmühle.Sollte er Regel 12 und alle Vosicht so einfach über Board werfen?Doch dann fiel ihm ein,dass er das längst getan hatte,nämlich als er Kate zu sich geholt hatte.

Gibbs: Okay.Aber geh dir zunächst was anderes anziehn.Du bist völlig durchgeschwitzt.Ich beziehe inwischen das Bett neu.  
Kate:Ich kann dir auch helfen,weil ich diejendige war,die...  
Gibbs:Nein,das mach ich schon.Na los,zieh dir was anderes an.

Damit verschwand sie wieder im Bad.5 Minuten später kam sie nur in einem,ihr bis zu den Knien langen,T-Shirt wieder.Dann legten sie sich beide ins Bett,deckten sich zu und Gibbs nahm Kate in den Arm weil er sie von den Alpträumen schützen wollte.Kate schmiegte sich an ihn und bald waren beide von den ganzen Anstrengungen eingeschlafen.Mitten in der Nacht wurde Kate von irgendwas geweckt.Sie schaute auf die Uhr und stellte fest,dass es erst 4 Uhr morgens waren.Jetzt wusste sie auch was sie geweckt hatte.Es war der Sturm,der draußen tobte.Es war wieder einmal Vollmond.Genauso wie damals.Sie wusste schon,dass sie nicht mehr weiter schlafen konnte.Sie schaute auf Gibbs friedliches Gesicht.Er schlief tief und fest.Sie stand auf und ging leise ins Wohnzimmer,wo sie sich auf die Couch setzte und aus dem Fenster blickte.Sie seufzte,weil sie wieder an damals denken musste.Warum werde ich einfach nicht damit fertig?Warum haben sich meine Eltern so abgekappselt?War ich ihnen nicht wichtig genug?Haben sie mich jemals geliebt?Plötzlich blitzte es.Sie versteckte sich schnell hinter der Couch und zog die Beine an ihre Brust.Sie hatte seit damals eine große Angst vor Gewitter.Dann kam auch schon der Donner.Er war so laut,dass sie zusammenzucken musste.Sie hielt sich die Ohren zu und hoffte,dass es bald aufhören würde.Sie musste jetzt stark sein.Sie konnte nicht Gibbs wecken,nur weil sie zu ängstlich war.Er würde ja schließlich nicht immer bei ihr bleiben.Von daher musste sie erstmal alleine auskommen.Sie legte sich auf den harten Pakettboden und versuchte wieder zuschlafen.Doch das Glück war nicht auf ihrer Seite.Vorsichtig stand sie auf und ging ins Bad,wo sich ein Handtuch holte um es als Kopfkissen zubenutzen.Sie wollte nicht Gibbs wecken,der sich mittlerweile auf dem ganzen Bett ausgestreckt hatte,deswegen ging sie zur Couch zurück.Dann legte sie sich wieder auf den Boden und hielt sich die Ohren zu.Eine halbe später schlief sie dann vor lauter Erschöpfung ein.Als Gibb am nächsten Morgen um 6 Uhr aufwachte,merkte er,dass Kate nicht mehr neben ihm lag.Panisch stand auf er auf und ging zunächst im Bad nachschauen,doch als er sie da nicht fand,ging er schnellen Schrittes ins Wohnzimmer,wo er sie schlafend auf dem Boden fand.Schnell ging er zu ihr und kniete sich neben sie.Er versuchte sie durch leichtes rütteln zu wecken.

Gibbs:Kate?Komm schon,Kleine,werd wach.

Doch Kate stöhnte nur und drehte sich um.Gibbs nahm sie kurzerhand auf den Arm und trug sie Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Gibbs:Kate,was hast du denn auf dem Boden gemacht,hm?

Langsam wurde Kate wach und öffnete die Augen.

Kate:Gibbs?  
Gibbs:Ja.Was hast du nur auf dem Boden gemacht?  
Kate:Geschlafen.  
Gibbs:Ach ne.Hattest du wieder einen Alptraum?  
Kate:Nein,aber der Sturm und das Gewitter,das haben mich so...Ach vergiss es.  
Gibbs:Nein,Kate,das werde ich nicht tun.Was was los Katie?

Sie hasste es wenn er sie so nannte.Dann wurde ihr ganz komisch und sie konnte nicht mehr lügen.Sie seufzte und ihre Stimme wurde leiser.

Kate:Ich habe Angst vor Gewitter.Manchmal auch vor Stürmen.  
Gibbs:Hey,du hättest mich doch wecken können.  
Kate:Ich kann dich nicht noch mehr da mit einbeziehen.  
Gibbs:Kannst oder willst nicht?

X:  
Kate: Du könntest mir danach nicht mehr in die Augen sehn und du bist mir zu wichtig.

Gibbs setzte sie vorsichtig auf das Bett und kniete sich vor sie hin.In ihren Augen stand Ehrfurcht und Angst.Er musste bei ihr sehr vorsichtig sein,damit er sie nicht verletzte.Denn dann wäre es nicht einfach ihr zu helfen.

Gibbs:Ich verspreche dir das ich dir danach immer noch in die Augen schauen zu können.  
Kate: Das kannst du nicht wissen.  
Gibbs:Kate,ich liebe dich.Egal was du getan hast,ich werde mich nicht von dir abwenden.Dafür liebe ich dich zu sehr.

Kate starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.Hatte er ihr gesagt,dass er sie liebt?Sie hatte sich wahrscheinlich verhört.Sie war es nicht wert geliebt zu werden,das hatten ihr ihre Eltern zu verstehen gegeben.Ihr traten Tränen in die Augen,weil sie wusste,dass sie ih nicht verdient hatte,obwohl sie ihn liebte.Gibbs fiel auch zu spät auf,was er da gesagt hatte,aber irgendwie fühlte er sich besser.Doch als er Kates Tränen sah,bereute er schon seine Entscheidung.Sie würde ihn nicht lieben.

Gibbs:Es tut mir leid.Das hätte ich nicht sagen dürfen.  
Kate: Das ist es nicht.Ich liebe dich auch,aber ich verdiene dich nicht.Ich bin es nicht wert geliebt zu werden.

Gibbs fiel zunächst ein Stein vom Herzen,als sie sagte,dass sie ihn auch liebte,aber was danach kam,machte große Sorgen.Ihm gefiel nicht,wie sie über sich selber dachte.

Gibbs:Kate,jeder ist es wert geliebt zu werden.Bitte sag nicht,dass ich dich nicht verdiene.Niemand ist perfekt.Jeder hat Fehler gemacht,jder hat eine Vergangenheit.Auch ich habe eine.Auch wenn ich eine glückliche Kindheit hatte,so habe auch ich Fehler gemacht.Heute würde ich es auch anders machen,aber man kann die Vergangenheit nicht mehr ändern.Kate bitte,sag mir was los ist.Ich will dich verstehen,versuchen dir zu helfen.Ich ertrage es nicht,dich so leiden zu sehen.Bitte sag mir den Rest.Versuch mir zu vertrauen und ich verspreche dir die ganze,und ich meine auch die ganze,Zeit bei dir zu sein und nicht zu gehen.

Kate zögerte einige Sekunden und ließ sich seine Worte im Kopf durch gehen.Wenn sie es ihm erzählen würde,vielleicht würde sie sich dann besser fühlen.Sie musste es riskieren und wenn er danach seine Meinung ändern würde,würde sie einfach kündigen und woanders hinziehen.Chicago sollte im Sommer wohl sehr schön sein.Doch darum wollte sie sich später erstmal Gedanken machen.

Kate:Ich glaube ich sollte dir erzählen wie es weiterging.

Gibbs setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett und nehm sie in seine Arme,sodass sie mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust lag.

X:  
Kate:Als ich langsam zu mir kam,wusste ich gar nicht wo ich war.Ich war in einem Schlafzimmer ohne Fentser.Nur eine Glühbirne an der Decke beleuchtete das kleine Zimmer.Mir war immer noch von dem Chloroform übel und als ich mich umblickte,entdeckte ich auch Susan.Ich wollte zu ihr,denn sie lag am anderen Ende des Raumes.Als ich mich aufrappeln wollte,merkte ich,dass meine Hände und Füße nicht bewegen konnte.Ich war gefesselt,genauso wie Susan.Sie schlief noch und ich begann mir Sorgen zu machen,doch ich konnte nichts tun.Plötzlich hörte ich Schritte und dann wurde die Tür geöffnet.Es war Nico,dem ich ins Gesicht blickte und mir wurde noch um so mehr übel.Er kam näher auf mich zu.Da wir beide auf dem Boden lagen,drückte ich mich immer mehr an die Wand.Ich bekam Angst.Ich wusste ja nicht,was er von mir wollte.Dann kniete er sich vor mich hin.

_Nico:Sieh mal einer an,wer wach ist.Es ist Caitlin.  
Kate:was willst du?warum sind wir hier?  
Nico: Du bist aber neugierig.Wir wollen doch unsere eigene kleine Party haben,nicht wahr?  
Kate: Du bist krank._

Kate dafür scheurte er mir eine.Meine Wange brannte und ich war den Tränen nahe,aber das wars mir nicht wert.Plötzlich begann er mich anzufassen.

Mit diesen Worten liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen.

Kate:ich sagte ihm er solls lassen und das einzige was er daraufhin sagte war das heben wir uns für später auf.Mir war nicht gut dabei.Ich hatte keine Ahnung wo ich war und das er das sagte,machte mir große Angst.Susan war immer noch nicht wach und er war immer noch da.Er  
ging zu Susan und fasste sie auch an.Ich dachte,dass er sie...

Sie brach in Tränen aus.Gibbs drückte sie nur noch enger an sich.Er konnte nicht glauben,was er da hörte.Ihm traten Tränen in die Augen.Er konnte nicht glauben,dass sie sowas durchgemacht hatte.Er wusste,dass sie,wenn sie sich ausgeweint hatte,dass sie dann seelisch am Ende war.Sie musste sich erst einmal beruhigen ehe sie weiter erzählen könnte,denn er ahnte,dass noch mehr dahinter stecken würde.  
Kate beruhigte sich nur langsam und Gibbs bereitet das große Sorgen.

Gibbs: Soll ich dir ein Glas Wasser holen?  
Kate: Nein.Halte mich einfach nur fest.  
Gibbs: Das tu ich.Soll ich nachher was zu Essen bestellen oder willst du die Tomatensuppe von gestern haben?  
Kate: Ich habe lange keine Pizza mehr gegessen.  
Gibbs: Gut,dann gibt es Pizza.Wie möchtest du deine denn belegt haben?  
Kate: Ist egal.  
Gibbs: Du musst doch irgeneinen Wunsch haben?  
Kate: Habe ich auch,aber ich will keine Umstände machen.  
Gibbs: Wenn du das tun würdest,hätte ich es dir schon längst gesagt.Also,welchen Belag?  
Kate: Ähm...Schinken und Käse.Mehr brauch ich nicht.  
Gibbs: Hast du noch nie eine richtig ordentlich belegte Pizza gegessen?  
Kate: Nein.  
Gibbs: Dann wirds aber mal Zeit.Irgendetwas was du nicht magst?  
Kate: Ich esse alles,aber könnten wir uns dann eine große teilen?  
Gibbs: Klar.

Trotzdem hielt er sie noch eng umschlungen.Sie musste wohl so einiges im Leben verpasst haben,was für ihn zu den normalen Umständen gehörte und er würde dafür sorgen,dass sie diese Dingen nachholte.Aber zusammen.

X:  
Sie blieben noch einige Zeit so liegen,doch Kates Magen meldete sich.

Gibbs: Wie ich sehe hat da jemand Hunger.  
Kate: Ich denke schon.  
Gibbs:Bleibt es bei der großen?Oder möchtest du noch einen Salat?

Kate,die großen Hunger verspührte,wollte nicht,dass Gibbs sie für ein Vielfraß hielt,denn sie hatte nochmal Hunger auf eine Pizza mit zusätzlichem Salat und warmen Pizzabrötchen.Doch sie hielt sich zurück.

Kate: Nein,mir reicht Pizza völlig aus.  
Gibbs: Sicher?Ich denke nämlich,dass du gerne würdest,dich aber irgendwas zurück hält.  
Kate: Es ist alles in Ordnung.

Gibbs wollte sie nicht drängen und sagte nichts mehr außer: Ich gehe dann mal bestellen.Damit ließ er sie alleine zurück.Sie wusste manchmal nicht ob ihre Gedanken so offensichtlich waren,denn er erriet sie immer.Plötzlich,wie aus dem nichts,trat ihre Unsicherheit wieder auf.Was würde morgen passieren?Würde er sie immer noch lieben,wie er es ihr gesagt hatte?Was war mit Regel 12?Er würde sie bestimmt nicht so einfach über Board werfen.Sie war doch nichts wert.Er hatte bis jetzt zu viel riskiert.Wahrscheinlich hatte er auch nur Mitleid mit ihr gehabt.Sie spürte wieder diese Einsamkeit.Sie hatte im Endeffekt wirklich niemanden,dem sie etwas bedeutete.Morgen würde sie wieder nach Hause kommen und dann wieder alleine ihr Leben leben müssen.Immerhin hatte sie zwei Sachen im Leben gewonnen,die ihr ihre Eltern damals gezeigt hatten,die sie nie bekommen würden:Einen guten Job,der ihr Spaß machte und Freunde.Sie konnte mit Abby shoppen gehen,mit Tony konnte sie in Clubs und Bars gehen und Ducky konnte ihr Geschichten erzählen.Mit Gibbs konnte sie zusammen sein und die schönste Zeit ihres Lebens verbringen.Am liebsten würde sie ihr Leben mit ihm teilen,doch sie wusste,dass das nie passieren würde.Auch wenn es weh tat,sie musste sich entscheiden,ob sie ihr jetztiges Leben in der Einsamkeit lebt ohne den mann in der Nähe zu haben,den sie liebte oder sie konnte versuchen vorwärtszusehen.Doch wenn Gibbs sie schon nicht wollte,dann würde auch niemand anders sie lieben.Es tat ihr seelisch zu weh jetzt darüber nachzudenken,während sie in Gibbs Haus war.Sie müsste warten bis sie wieder zu Hause war.Allein.

X:  
Wenig später kam Gibbs wieder und setzte sich neben sie.

Gibbs: Und worüber hast du dir den Kopf zerbrochen?  
Kate: Nicht so wichtig.  
Gibbs: Komm sag schon.Bitte.

Kate zögerte.Sie wusste nicht wie er reagieren würde,doch plötzlich spürte sie etwas,dass sie vorher noch nie gespürt hatte.Sie spührte eine beruhigende Wärme,die sich in ihrem Körper ausbreitete.Ihr Mut kam wieder und sie drehte den Kopf zu Gibbs und blickte ihm in die blauen Augen.

Kate: Wenn du mich nicht hier haben willst,dann kann ich mir auch ein Taxi rufen und nach Hause fahren.Das ist kein Problem.Ich werde dir auch nicht böse sein.  
Gibbs: Wie kommst du darauf,dass ich dich nicht hier haben will?  
Kate: Ich bin dir bestimmt zu lästig,aber ich bin das gewöhnt.

Plötzlich merkte sie an Gibbs Ausdruck,dass sie zu viel von sich preisgegeben hatte.Sie schluckte schwer.Gibbs,den der letzten Teil schwer schockiert hatte,blickte sie mit traurigen Augen an.Deswegen auch ihre Selbstzweifel.Gibbs nahm ihr Gesicht in seine warmen Hände und hielt es fest.

Gibbs:Hey,du bist mir überhaupt nicht lästig.Ich brauche dich Kate.Seit ich dich kenne,kann ich nur noch dran denken,dich mal zu fragen ob du mit mir essen gehen willst oder ob wir mal was zusammen unternehmen können.Du bedeutest mir sehr viel,Kate,und ich wäre verrückt wenn ich dich gehen ließe.Kate,ich habe dir schon mal gesagt,dass ich dich liebe und ich werde es solange wiederholen,bis du es mir glaubst.Ich bin dir auch nicht böse,wenn du es mir unter diesen Umständen noch nicht glaubst,denn ich vermute,dass dir niemand gezeigt hat was du für eine wundervolle,aufrichtige,mutige und liebenswerte Person bist.Ich habe zwar nicht deine Geschichte bezüglich deiner Vergangenheit gehört,aber diese macht dich nicht gerade zu einer schlechten Person.Sie machte dich stark.Stark einen einen neuen Charakter mit einem neuen Leben aufzubauen.Du warst von niemandem abhängig.Musstest nie Sachen mit jemandem teilen,aber ich bitte dich:Gib mir die Chance dich besser kennenzulernen und dich zu lieben.Bitte,Kate.Ich weiß,dass es lange dauern wird,aber gib mir zumindestens die Chance.

Kate,die über seine Offenheit berührt war,liefen Tränen über die Wangen.Er liebte sie und sie liebte ihn.Wie lange hatte sie auf diese Chance gewartet?Viel zu lange.Jetzt wollte sie sie nutzen,doch sie wusste,dass er dann auch den Rest ihrer Vergangenheit kenne musste.  
Statt zu antworten,beugte sie sich vor und küsste ihn.Gibbs,der überrascht war,es sich aber nicht anmerken ließ,nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hände und küsste sie ebenfalls.Der Kuss wurde intensiver,fordernder,doch dann vernahmen sie beide die Klingel und zogen sich fast gleichzeitig zurück.

Kate: Entschuldige.Ich weiß nicht was...  
Gibbs: Sag bitte nicht,dass es dir leid tut.  
Kate: Aber du hast gerade Regel 12 gebrochen.  
Gibbs: Die Regel war nur für Tony gedacht,damit er dir nicht zu nahe kommt.  
Kate:Wir müssen glaub ich mal öffnen gehen.Wer kann es denn sein?  
Gibbs: Der Pizzabote.

Beide standen auf und gingen zur Tür.Gibbs öffnete sie und Kate begab sich wieder in die Küche um den Tisch zu decken.Das würde ihr erster gemeinsamer Abend sein.Und sie hatte vor ihn zu genießen.Genießen war nämlich etwas für sie,was sie zu selten tat.

X:  
Klar hatte sie sich auch schon mal Sachen gegönnt,aber nur wenn sie erfolgreich war.Sie wollte einen Anreiz haben mit der gleichen Energie weiter zumachen.Sie hatte ja nichts außer der Arbeit.Sie seufzte.Sie hatte auch Duckky,Abby,Tony und Gibbs,wobei Gibbs der wichtigere wäre,aber sie wusste das auch mal die schönste Zeit ihr Ende haben würde.Wenn ihre Geschichte erst mal rauskommen würde,dann würde sie wieder alleine sein.Ihre Freunde und auch Gibbs würden sie wie die anderen im Stich lassen.Hatte ja bis jetzt jeder getan.Warum sollte es dieses Mal anders sein?Durch ihre Vergangenheit war sie irgendwie die ganze Zeit auf der Flucht gewesen.Kurz vor ihrer Ausbildung beim Secret Service,da war sie viel herum gekommen,hauptsächlich in Großstädten,weil es dort die meisten Jobs gab.Sie hatte von morgens bis in die nacht arbeiten müssen,nur um sich eines Tages mal,sozusagen als Belohnung,mal ein Haus bauen lassen zu können.Auch heute sparte sie noch für ihr Traumhaus direkt am Strand,wo sie morgens die aufgehende Sonne,die sich dann auf der Wasseroberfläche spiegeln würde,sehen konnte.Manchmal freute sie sich wenn sie an ihre Zukunft dachte,z.B.wenn es ums Haus ging,auf der anderen Seite wusste sie aber,dass sie dort alleine wohnen würde.Sie wurde auch traurig wenn es ums Thema Kinder ging.Sie wusste,dass sie nie das Gefühl bekommen würde,wie ein Kind in ihr wuchs,wie es strampelte und kickte.Und vor allen Dingen wusste sie,dass niemand mit ihr zusammen sterben würde.Sie würde alleine sterben müssen,ohne Freunde,ohne einen Mann und ohne Kinder.Und das alles nur wegen ihrer Vergangenheit.Sie fragte sich,was ihre Eltern gerade tun mochten.Würden sie ihren Fehler sie abzuweisen einsehen und sie wiedersehen wollen?Würden sie sie vermissen?Ihr traten Tränen in die Augen,denn sie wusste,dass es nie soweit kommen würde.Es war immer ihr Traum gewesen und er hatte sie immer voran getrieben,wenn sie mal nicht weiter wusst,weil sie gehofft hatte,dass ihre Eltern ihr verzeihen würden.Natürlich wusste sie es besser.Aber sie wollte auch Träume und Wünsche haben.Viele hatte sie aufgeben müssen,aber sie wollte ihr Leben soweit es ging mit schönen Dingen schmücken.Vielleicht könnte sie Gibbs,wenn sie wieder nach Hause durfte,fragen,ob sie Urlaub bekommen könne.Sie wollte schon immer mal verreisen,so richtig mit Ferienhaus oder Hotel und Strand.Sie war abgesehen von den NCIS Aufträgen noch nie verreist und sie merkte,dass sie ihre meiste Energie in die Arbeit gesteckt hatte,ihre Reserven sich aber dem Ende neigten.Sie brauchte einen neuen Antrieb.Doch davon wollte sie erstmal diese Nacht träumen,denn jetzt erwartete sie eine große Pizza mit einer interessanten Person und ihrer großen Liebe.Sie wollte diesen Abend mal so richtig auskosten,denn sie ahnte,dass sie schon sehr bald wieder alleine sein würde.

X:Sie merkte gar nicht,dass Gibbs mit der Pizza bereits am Tisch saß.

Gibbs: Kate?Kate?  
Kate: Äh,ja?  
Gibbs: Alles in Ordnung?  
Kate: Ja,alles in Ordnung.

Sie setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch und legte sich einen kleines Stück Pizza auf den Teller.Gibbs hingegen nahm sich ein größeres und blickte sie verständnislos an.

Kate: Was?  
Gibbs: Mehr isst du nicht?  
Kate: Vielleicht esse ich gleich noch ein Stück.  
Gibbs: Kein Wunder das du Untergewicht hast.Du isst nicht genug.  
Kate: Das ist ja wohl das Problem von Untergewichtigkeit.  
Gibbs: Hey kein Grund gleich sarakstisch zu sein.  
Kate: Tut mir leid,aber ich bins nun mal nicht gewöhnt umsorgt zu werden.  
Gibbs: Dann wird es aber mal Zeit.  
Kate: Nein,besser nicht.  
Gibbs: Kate,hör mal...  
Kate: Nein,Gibbs,ich will das nicht,okay?  
Gibbs: Aber warum nicht,Kate?Das ist doch nichts schlimmes.  
Kate: Das nicht,aber ich werde nich immer jemanden haben,der das tut und wenn ich mich dran gewöhnt habe,dann wird es nachher um so schlimmer sein.  
Gibbs: Kate,du weißt,dass ich dich liebe und ich habe dir auch gesagt,dass ich immer bei dir bleiben werde.  
Kate: Das ist ja das Problem.Ich habe schon,seit ich ein Kind war,den Wunsch ein eigenes Haus,einen Mann,der mich liebt,mit dem ich glücklich bin und Kinder zu haben.Doch meiner Vergangenheit zur Folge wird das nie der Fall sein,also verschwendest du nur deine Zeit mit mir.  
Gibbs: Kate,hör auf so über dich zu reden!Ich möchte auch ein Haus und Kinder,aber nicht mit irgendeiner Frau,sonder mit dir,Kate.Ich kann mir denken,auch wenn ich nicht die ganze Geschichte kenne,dass deine Vergangenheit hart und schmerzhaft war,aber du kannst dir von ihr doch nicht die Zukunft nehmen lassen.Jeder,egal was er oder sie auch getan hat,hat das Recht geliebt zu werden.  
Kate: Das sagst du,aber meine Eltern haben das anders gesehen.  
Gibbs: Kate,ich verstehe nicht ganz.

Kate,die wusste das sie immer mehr von sich verriet,blickte ihn mit großen Augen an.Sie wusste nicht,ob sie ihm es jetzt schon sagen oder noch warten sollte.

X:  
Kate: Schon gut.Ist nicht so wichtig.  
Gibbs: Kate,verdammt nochmal!Fällt es dir so schwer mir zu vertrauen!Weißt du was wir jetzt machen!Ich werde nicht mehr nachfragen,da du mir offensichtlich nichts sagen möchtest!Entschuldige mich,ich muss mich erst mal abreagieren.Falls etwas ist,ich bin im Keller.

Damit lies er sie alleine.Kate wusste nicht was sie sagen konnte.Sie war wieder an allem Schuld.Plötzlich kam ihr der Gedanke,dass Gibbs sie jetzt bestimmt nicht mehr hier haben wollte.Sie musste fast weinen,doch sie wollte jetzt keine Schwäche zeigen.Sie musste jetzt erstmal von hier verschwinden und nach Hause kommen.Zu sich nach Hause.Sie stand auf und räumte alles weg.Dann ging sie in ihr Schlafzimmer,rief sich ein Taxi und packte ihre Sachen.Es ging alles mechanisch.Sie nahm all diese Dinge nicht wirklich war.Sie war noch zu sehr in Schock.Denn jetzt musste sie zum ersten Mal einsehen,dass sie niemanden mehr hatte.Sie hatte niemanden zum Reden und auch keine Schulter zum Anlehnen.Sie musste wieder mal selbst mit allem fertig werden.Ihre Eltern hatten also Recht gehabt.Als sie mit packen fertig war,verlies sie leise das Haus.Das Taxi kam gerade angefahren,als sie das Tor zur Straße öffnete.Sie lief zum Taxi,stieg ein,gab dem Fahrer die Addresse und warf noch einen letzten Blick auf Gibbs Haus.Er würde sie bestimmt nicht vermissen.Die Fahrt erschien ihr unendlich lang.Sie passi

erten einen großen,beleuchteten Park,mehrere Hochhäuser und einen kleineren See,auf dem sich so langsam der Mond abzulichten begann.Die Nacht war,im Vergleich zu den anderen,lauwarm.Wenn sie zu Hause sein würde,dann würde sie als erstes ein schönes Bad nehmen.Das tat sie immer wenn sie sich beruhigen wollte oder wenn sie einfach nur nachdenken wollte.Sie musste ihr weiteres Vorhaben planen.Ihr kam wieder der Gedanke eines schönes Urlaubs,mit Sonne,Strand,Meer und einem Ferienhaus oder einem Hotel.Doch Gibbs würde sie für einen Feigling halten,wenn sie nach einem Streit Urlaub beantragen würde.Vielleicht wäre aber auch besser wenn sie die Stadt verließe.Sie hatte zwar hier hauptsächlich nur schöne Erinnerungen,aber vielleicht würde Gibbs sie jetzt aus einer anderen Perspektive sehen und sie anders behandeln.Sie war so in Gedanken versunken,dass sie nicht mitbekam wie der Fahrer anhielt und ihr den Preis nannte.

Fahrer: Miss?  
Kate: Äh,ja?  
Fahrer: Wir sind hier.das macht dann §12,50.

Kate kramte ihr Geld heraus und sie hatte Glück.Sie hatte nur noch $13 dabie gehabt.Sie gab ihm die $13 und überließ ihm den Rest als Trinkgeld.Sie stieg aus,bedankte sich und betrat den Appartmentcomplex.Sie lebte im 3.Stock.Für sie war es aber die bisher schönste Wohnung und sie würde es traurig finden die Stadt vielleicht zu verlassen.Als sie ihre Wohnung erreichte,sah sie direkt einen Stapel Briefe.Sie hob sie auf und schloss ihre Wohnung auf.Dort schaltete sie erstmal das Licht ein.Was sollte sie bloß tun?

X:  
Sie zog ihre Jacke aus und stellte fest,dass es in ihrer Wohnung ziemlich kühl war.Ihr war kalt und die Idee mit dem schönen heißen Bad schien ihr sehr gut.Sie ging in ihr Bad und stellte die Wassertemperatur auf 43°C und lies dann das Wasser in die schöne runde Badewanne laufen.Sie tat ein bißchen aus der Flasche mit der Aufzeichnung Schaumbad ins Wasser und schon bald bildete sich eine schöne Schaumkrone.Dann ging sie in ihr Zimmer zum Nachttisch,wo ein Foto von ihr und Gibbs von ihrem ersten stand.Sie musste lächeln,weil das der Beginn eines neuen Jobs war,der ihr auch Spaß machte,doch dann wurde sie wieder traurig,als sie an die vergangenen Stunde zurückdenken musste.Sie nahm das Foto und legte es in eine der 5 Schubladen.Dann öffnete die 2 weitere und legte sich Unterwäsche und einen Schlafanzug zurecht.Schließlich nahm sie ihren Bademantel heraus und nahm ihn mit ins Badezimmer,wo die Wanne schon fast voll gelaufen war.Sie drehte den Hahn zu und kletterte hinein.Die erste Berührung war zwar heiß,aber sie gewöhnte sich schnell daran.Als sie in der Badewann lag,konnte sie nur an schöne Erinnerungen zurückdenken.Es entspannte sie und sie musste lächeln,als sie Erinnerungen aus ihrer Schulzeit mit Susan,an die verschiedenen Jobs,die sie gemacht hatte,an die Zeit beim Secret Service und an die bisherige Zeit beim NCIS,abrief.Sie sammelte so langsam neue Kräfte und Energien,die sie jetzt vor allen Dingen brauchte.Sie war wieder für sich und musste wieder all ihre Kräfte in die Arbeit setzten.Aber sie nahm sich vor mal häufiger sich was gutes zu tun.Sie lebte schließlich nur einmal und wollte das Leben mal so richtig auskosten.Sie wollte sich für die erste Zeit so eine Art Wochenplan machen und als ersten Punkt würde sie sich "ins Kino gehen" aufschreiben.Später wollte sie auch mal in die Sauna und in ein Museum gehen.Sie wollte anders als bisher leben,auch wenn sie sich einsam fühlte.Sie hätte zwar gern jemanden mit dem sie das alles zusammen machen könnte,aber niemand wollte ja etwas von ihr,bis auf Gibbs,doch er hatte sie auch im Stich gelassen.Auch wenns wiedermal ihre Schuld war.Sie konnte ihm nicht ewig hinterher trauern.Bei Susan war das was anderes.Mit Susan hatte sie alles geteilt und Susan wusste auch,was sie später einmal vom Leben erwartete,doch Gibbs wusste nichts über sie.Sie hätte das zu gern geändert,doch sie war offensichtlich nicht fähig dazu.Er wäre bestimmt froh,wenn er sie los wäre.Chicago sollte wohl ganz schön im Sommer und Herbst sein.Vielleicht wäre es für sie beide das beste wenn sie aus seinem Leben für immer verschwinden würde.Sie würde zwar wieder weglaufen,aber vielleicht war sie dazu geboren worden.Sie würde bestimmt schnell einen Job bekommen und auch eine Wohnung,da sie nicht sehr viele Ansprüche stellte.Plötzlich merkte sie,dass das Wasser langsam kalt wurde.Sie wusch sich die Haare und ihren Körper.Dann stieg sie heruas,lies das Wasser ablaufen,spülte die Badewann ab,trocknete sich ab und öffnte das Fenster.Sie verlies das Bad,zog sich ihre Sachen an und legte sich dann unter die Bettdecke.Sie seufzte.Es würde eine ziemlich lange Nacht werden.

X:  
Während sie so da lag,merkte sie nicht wie schnell die Zeit verging.Sie lag einfach nur da und dachte an die schönen Seiten des Lebens,auch wenn es nicht allzu viele für sie gab.Damals,nach Susans Tod,als sie noch im Krankenhaus gelegen hatte,da war eine richtig nette Ärztin gewesen,die auch misshandelt worden war.Dr.Angie Shepard.Sie hatte ihr Tipps gegeben wie sie die Sache in den Griff bekommen konnte auch ohne Hilfe,denn sie war die einzige die gemerkt hatte,dass ihre Eltern sich nicht besonders für sie interessiert hatten.Sie trafen sich einmal in der Woche,wo sie über ihre Probleme zu Hause und in der Schule reden konnte.Doch das war nicht von Dauer.Angie war wenige Tage später durch einen betrunkenen Fahrer ums Leben gekommen.Sie durfte sie Angie nennen,damit es auf persönlicher Ebene war.Und wieder war sie alleine.Die Tage vergingen und manchmal hatte Kate das Gefühl das Sprechen zu verlernen,da sie nur noch im Unterricht mitmachen konnte,ansonsten war niemand für sie da mit dem sie reden konnte.Ihre "schönste Zeit" war die Schulzeit,weil sie da etwas bewirken konnte,auch wenn nur gute Noten nach Hause bringen,doch immerhin hatte sie etwas zu tun.Wenn Nachmittags die Schule aus gewesen war und sie kein Nachmittagprogramm hatte,dann wurde sie wieder traurig,da sie nach Hause gehen musste.Sie ging immer zu Fuß nach Hause um noch über Vorkommnisse oder Geschehnisse nachdenken zu können.Jedes Mal wenn sie das Haus betrat,war niemand da.Ihre Geschwister waren bei Freunden und ihre Eltern waren arbeiten.Immer als sie in den Kühlschrank geblickt hatte,gab es nur noch das nötigste wie einen Joghurt und einen Apfel.Ihre Eltern hatten,als sie gefragte hatte was das ganze soll gesagt:_Tja,du musstest ja soviel Mist bauen,da können wir es uns nicht leisten noch mehr einzukaufen.Denn stell dir mal vor die Krankenhausrechnung war ziemlich hoch und wir haben auch noch sonstige Verpflichtungen._Ab diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie gewusst,dass sie ihren Eltern nichts bedeutete.Für ihre Eltern war sie nur eine Art "Geldverschwendung".Deswegen hatte sie angefangen in einem Supermarkt in der benachbarten Gemeinde zu arbeiten.Der Besitzer war zeimlich nett und sie bekam einen guten Lohn von $10 je Stunde.Als sie abends fertig gewesen war,kaufte sie selbst noch für sich ein.Sie war zu diesem Zeitpunkt richtig stolz auf sich gewesen.Auch wenn ihre Eltern sie nicht liebten,so hatte sie es aber geschafft sich ein eigenes "kleines" und selbstständiges Leben zu errichten.Sie hatte einen Job mit dem sie das Essen bezahlen konnte und gute Noten.Sie war jeden Abend erst sehr spät nach Hause gekommen,dann hatte sie sich immer fürs Bett fertig gemacht und noch gelernt.Hausaufgaben durfte sie immer machen wenn sie gerade keine Regale einräumte oder putzete.Das hatte sie meistens dann schon erledigen können.Ihre Eltern hatten noch nicht mal gefragt wo sie gewesen war und würdigten sie auch keines Blickes.Ihre Geschwister hatten sehr viel miteinander unternommen und integrierten meistens auch ihre Eltern in die Ausflüge.Alle fuhren jedes Wochende weg;bis auf sie.Sie hatte dann immer gelernt und wenn es nichts zu lernen gab,dann hatte sie vorgelernt.Manchmal machte sie sich einen schönen Abend mit einem guten Film,einer Tiefkühlpizza und Cola.Am schlimmsten waren aber für sie die Nächte gewesen.Sie hatte immer Angst gehabt,dass die Geschehnisse sich wiederholen könnten.Vor allen Dingen wenn sie alleine war.Sie hatte nach Susans Tod immer ein Taschenmesser dabei,damit sie sich im Notfall verteidigen konnte.Auch wenn sie fernsehen geschaut hatte,so war das Messer nicht sehr weit von ihr entfernt gewesen.  
Kate wurde durch einen Donner aus ihren Gedanken gerißen.Draußen hatte es angefangen zu regnen.Wahrscheinlich ein Hitzgewitter.In letzter Zeit war es nämlich ziemlich warm gewesen.Obwohl sie früher immer Angst vor Gewittern gehabt hatte,so blieb sie jetzt ruhig.Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr,dass es kurz nach halb 2 war.Sie seufzte und stand auf.Sie hatte jetzt Lust auf eine heiße Schokolade bekommen.Sie ging in die Küche und machte das Licht an.Wie würde sie den heutigen Tag ohne Gibbs in die Augen schaun zu können,überleben?

X:  
Irgendwann musste sie dann eingeschlafen sein,da sie um 6 Uhr von ihrem Radiowecker geweckt wurde.Völlig erschöpft von den letzten Tagen und der letzten Nacht,stand sie auf und ging ins Bad.Sie stand vor ihrem Spiegel und betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild.Sie sah ziemlich blass und mitgenommen aus.Unter ihren Augen zeichneten sich dunkle Ringe ab.Sie seufzte.Sie brauchte Urlaub.Sie brauchte ein neues Leben;sie brauchte eine Zukunft nach ihren Vorstellungen,doch bisher gab es nur Enttäuschungen.Sie wollte nedlich mal ihre Ängste überwinden können und frei sein.Doch bisher war sie immer zu schwach dafür gewesen.Doch eins stand fest.Sie musste sich ein neues Leben aufbauen,selbst wenn es Isolation von anderen Leuten bedeuten würde.Sie war bereits zu oft enttäuscht worden,doch sie selber war auch zu naiv gewesen.Sie musste ihr neues Leben woanders anfangen.Hier in Washington ging es nicht.Sie musste weit weg um etwas neues anzufangen.Es wurde Zeit weiterzuzeihen.Es würde ihr aber zum ersten Mal so richtig schwer fallen,da sie Freunde zurücklassen würde.Und auch Gibbs,den sie immer noch liebte.Ihr kamen wieder die Tränen,als sie an die vergangene Nacht denken musste.Er würde sie nicht mehr lieben,auch wenn sie ihn nie vergessen und sie wusste,dass er immer seinen Platz in ihrem Herzen haben würde,doch sie hoffte,dass es da draussen irgendeinen Mann geben würde,der ihre Gefühle erwiedern,der aber nichts von ihrer Vergangenheit wissen würde.Heute wollte sie zu Hause bleiben und schauen wohin die Reise gehen und wie sie an einen Job kommen würde.Sie wischte sich die Tränen weg, ging in ihr Schlafzimmer und legte sich wieder hin.Sie musste jetzt nach vorne sehen,denn vergangens würde alles zerstören.

X:  
Nachdem sie noch schnell im Hauptquatier angerufen hatte,hatte sie wieder die Augen geschlossen und sich ihr Leben in einem Märchen vorgestellt.Das war für sie eine Art Therapie um sich auf schöne Gedanken zu bringen.In diesem Märchen waren Gibbs und sie ein glückliches Paar mit 2 Kindern und einem Haus direkt am Strand.Doch al sie eine halbe Stunde später wieder aufgewacht war,wusste sie das das nur ein Traum gewesen war.Die Realität sah ganz anders aus.Sie konnte und wollte auch nicht länger liegen bleiben.Sie musste etwas tun.Also stand sie auf und duschte sich.Als sie 15 Minuten später angezogen war,ging sie zu ihrem Laptop,schaltete diesen ein und gab Chicago in die Suchmaschine ein,nachdem das Internet geladen war.Zuerst las sie sich alle möglichen Fakten zur Stadt durch um sich ein Bild davon zu machen.Sie wollte eine Stadt mit Abwechslung.Etwas wo es viele Bars gab,wo man Menschen kennenlernen konnte,viele Museen und wo es viele Freizeitangebote wie Sportmöglichkeiten,gab.Auch wenn dort nicht die Liebe ihres Lebens war,so musste sie die Chance haben die Schmerzen zu lindern,indem sie sich ablenken konnte.Sie wollte nicht weiterhin hier in Washington leben um zuzusehen wie Gibbs sich mit dieser rothaarigen Frau traf.Wahrscheinlich hatten sie heute schon ein Date.Sie war ganz attrakiv für ihr Alter und Gibbs stand bekannterweise auf Rothaarige.Sie hatten sich auch schon vor ihr getroffen,doch als Gibbs ihr sagte,dass er sie liebte,so hatte sie gedacht,dass sie sich getrennt hatten,doch jetzt war sie ihm ja nicht mehr im Weg und von daher konnte er sich wieder mit ihr treffen.Sie würde ihn,solange sie noch hier arbeiten und leben musste,ignorieren und selbst wenn diese rothaarige ihn abholen würde,so würde sie ihm keine Szene machen und alles cool nehmen.Durch ihre Vergangenheit war sie es ja gewöhnt ihre Gefühle zu verdrängen und auch zu ignorieren.Sie hatte es vor Gibbs geschafft und sie würde es auch nach ihm schaffen.Er war auch nur ein Mensch.Er hatte keine Macht über sie.Sie war nicht abhängig von ihm.Das redete sich zumindestens ein,doch nun wollte sie sich auf ihr neues Zuhause konzentieren.

X:  
Während der nächsten Stunden hatte sie 2 Angebote entdeckt,die sie interessierten.Sie sprach auch direkt mit den beiden Vermietern,die so freundlich waren,dass sie ihr Bilder schickten.So gegen Abend,als die Sonne langsam unterging,merkte sie erst,dass sie überhaupt nicht mehr gegessen hatte.Sie hatte zwar keinen richtigen Hunger,jedoch tat sie es ihrer Gesundheit zu Liebe.Also machte sie sich Spaghetti mit Tomatensoße.Sie wollte den Rest des Abends genießen und so setzte sie sich auf eine Decke auf ihrem Balkon.Sie hatte sich damals nicht all  
zu viele Möbel gekauft,weil sie ja nicht wusste wann es wieder Zeit war zu gehen.Eigentlich hätte sie zu so einem schönen Abend ein Glas Rotwein getrunken,doch sie vermutete das ihr Körper das nicht vertragen würde,also nahm sie sich eine Flasche Wasser mit.Als sie zu Ende gegessen hatten,ging der Tag in Nacht über.Sie merkte gar nicht wie die Zeit verging.In der einen Minute schaute sie runter zum Swimming Pool,der zur Anlage gehörte,in der nächsten blickte sie inden wunderschönen Sternenhimmel.Ein Stern war besonders hell und sie hatte sich schon seit ihrer Jugen vorgestellt,dass das ihre Grandma Renate war.Sie hatte viel Zeit bei ihr verbracht.Renate hatte damals einen kleinen Bauernhof an einem Bach gehabt.Durch den Bauernhof hatte sie auch viele Tiere.Eins von ihren Lieblingen war ihr Schäferhund Michael.Renate hatte ihn nach ihrem im Krieg verstorbenen Mann benannt.Sie hatte jede freie Minute mit dem Hund verbracht.Wenn sie Kummer hatte,dann ging sie mit ihm zum Bach,setzte sich ans Ufer und erzählte es einfach ihm.Ihre Grandma hatte sie auch geliebt,dennoch war sie früh gestorben um noch den Rest ihrer schlimmen Jugend mitzuerleben.Jetzt blickte sie einfach nur in die Sterne und hoffte,dass sie da oben irgendwo in Sicherheit war.Dort bei ihrem Mann der sie wirklich liebte.Manchmal wenn sie über eine Sache reden wollte,dann brauchte sie nur den Stern anzugucken und fing an zu erzählen,so wie jetzt.

(Kate: )Hi Grandma.Ich weiß,dass es schon lange her ist,dass ich dier was erzählt habe,aber ich hatte sehr viel zu tun.Die letzte Zeit war nicht einfach für mich und ich wünschte ich hätten jemanden wie Grandpa,der mich so lieben würde wie ich bin und der mich beschützt.Doch nichts.Die Vergangenheit ruht einfach nicht und zerstört alles.Klar,ihr habt mir immer gesagt: _Wir sind immer bei dir egal wo du gerade bist.Wir werden dich beschützen,denn du bist was ganz besonderes._  
Doch was ist wenn ich nichts besonderes bin.Was wenn ihr euch geirrt habt?Ja ich weiß du hast dich nie geirrt,aber warum will mich dann keiner?Wieso bin ich nicht glücklich?Vielleicht treff ich ja einen Mann,der nicht mein Boss ist,in Chicago.Ich weiß weglaufen löst keine Probleme,aber ich fühl mich hier so eingeengt.Ich brauche endlich ein Zuhause.Ein Zuhause,dass ich mir geschaffen habe ohne Hilfe.Ich werde es hier nicht finden.Ich wünsche mir so sehr,dass ich eines Tages einen Mann kennenlerne,der mich so nimmt wie ich bin,der meine Wünsche und Träume respektiert.Ich werde wohl solange suchen müssen,bis ich den Ort gefunden habe,wo ich glücklich werden kann.Ich weiß,du hast einmal gesagt:Man kann auch ohne Freunde und ohne Mann glücklich werden,aber kann ich das?Ich habe mich immer bemüht in meinem Leben,selbst die kleinsten Dinge,nicht als selbstverständlich anzusehen und sie ao gut es ging zu genießen.Wie lange werde ich denn noch bestraft?Ich habe damals euch verloren,dann Susan,meine Freunde und meine Familie.Ich vermisse euch.Ich bräuchte euch,doch ich weiß ihr könnt nicht bei mir sein.Ich brauche deinen Rat,ich will das du mich in den Arm nimmst und mir sagst,dass alles gut werden würde.Doch ihr seit nicht hier,aber in meinem Herzen lebt ihr weiter.Es tut mir leid,dass ich keine schöneren Neuigkeiten für euch habe,aber danke fürs zuhören.Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett.Ich muss schließlich morgen ausgeschlafen sein.Danke nochmal für alles.Ich weiß ich nerve euch mit meinen Danksagungen,aber ihr seit mir wichtig.Das wars für heute.Gute Nacht,schlaft schön und vielleicht denkt ihr ja mal an mich.Ich würde mich freuen wenn ich jemanden hätte,der das täte.Bis morgen vielleicht.

X:

Damit stand sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme auf und ging hinein. Sie räumte noch alles in die Spülmaschine und ging anschließend ins Bett. Komischerweise schlief sie schnell ein und diesmal ohne Alpträume. Es war so als hätte ihre Grandma sie gehört. Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie von ihrem Radiowecker geweckt der um Punkt 6 losging. Stöhnend öffnete sie die Augen,während der Nachrichtensprecher das Wetter vohersagte.Doch statt sich über die frühe Weckung zu beschweren,lächelte sie,weil die Sonne ihr gelb-rötliche Strahlen,die in ihr trauriges Schlafzimmer fielen,schenkte.Sie stand auf,deckte schon mal den Frühstückstisch,machte sich einen Kaffe und ging dann duschen.Nach einer lauwarmen Dusche fühlte sie sich wohl und lebendig.Sie föhnte sich die Haare und zog sich einen hellblauen Rock mit einer weißen Bluse an.Sie zog sich noch ihre schwarzen Pumps an und ging dann frühstücken.Während dieser Zeit hatte sie Gibbs ganz vergessen.Oh je!Wie sollte sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten?Wahrscheinlich würde er sie ignorieren und das würde weh tun,aber sie musste sich,zu ihrem eigenen Schutz,eine Mauer aus Kälte errichten.Nur so könnte sie die Tage überleben und in den Nächten trauern.Das würde zwar keine gute Lösung sein,dennoch würde sie nicht als Heulsuse darstehen.Wenn sie doch mal bei der Arbeit traurig werden würde,dann würde sie sich einfach an die Zeit bei ihren Großeltern erinnern,denn dabei konnte sie nicht wirklich traurig sein.Sie war glücklich gewesen.Hatte für eine gewisse Zeit ein Zuhause gehabt und Freunde wie Michael oder einfach ihre Großeltern.Sie musste wieder lächeln.Vielleicht würde sie eines Tages den Mut aufbringen zu ihrem kleinen Bauernhof zufahren um nochmal das Gefühl zu haben geliebt zu werden. Doch bevor sie das planen würde,würde sie erstmal ihr neues Leben in Chicago beginnen und versuchen sich in die dortige Gesellschaft sich ein bißchen einzuintegrieren.Nicht viel aber immerhin ein bißchen.Vielleicht würde sie auch so neue Freunde kennenlernen.Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr wusste sie,dass sie sich beeilen musste,dennoch frühstückte sie in aller Ruhe,die sie jetzt brauchte.Sie wollte sich nicht nervös machen.Nach 10 Minuten hatte sie bereits gegessen und aufgeräumt.Dann fuhr sie ins Büro,wo sie 20 Minuten später ankam.Sie stieg in den Aufzug und fuhr erstmal zu Abby.Von weitem hörte sie schon ihre Musik,die sie eher an eine misslungene Beerdigung erinnerte,als Rock.Sie wollte ihre Pläne Abby als erste erzählen,damit sie sich nachher nicht gekränkt fühlte.Die Tür zu Abbys Labor öffnete sich,doch es war nicht Abby die da war.es war Gibbs,der sie wütend anblickte.Sie blickte ihm in die Augen und ihr Vorhaben löste sich in Luft auf.Plötzlich wurde sie nervös und wusste nicht was sie tun sollte.Dann kam auch noch Gibbs auf sie zu.Oh je! Das gab Ärger!

X:  
Gibbs: Kate,wo bist du gewesen!  
Kate: Ich war die ganze Zeit zu Hause.Gibt es ein Problem?  
Gibbs: Ein Problem!Natürlich!Du hättest mir auch Bescheid geben können,dass du nach Hause willst!Stattdessen mache ich mir Gedanken wo du bist und suche,während Madame infach nur zu Hause ist und es sich bequem macht.  
Kate: Gibbs du warst wüten auf mich und anscheinend bist dus immer noch.Es war meine freie Entscheidung und ich bereue es nicht.Du hast mir gar nichts vorzuschreiben.Ich würde es wieder tun.  
Gibbs: Also löst weglaufen deine Probleme!  
Kate: Es ist mir egal was du davon hälst.  
Gibbs: Klasse Kate!Wirklich klasse!Aber ich sollte solange deinen Beschützer spielen!Dich vor deinen Alpträumen bewahren und dich trösten!Du hast mich die ganze Zeit nur ausgenutzt,damit es dir besser geht!Glaub mir diesen Fehler werde ich nicht nochmal machen!  
Kate: Ich habe dich darum nicht gebeten und ich habe dich nicht ausgenutzt.  
Gibbs: Für mich sieht das aber ganz anders aus.Und nochwas.Solange du nicht fit bist,machst du nur den Papierkram.Vielleicht kannst du dir ja mal überlegen,was du wirklich willst.

Damit ließ er sie alleine.Kate war geschockt.Sie realisierte nicht wirklich was da gerade passiert war.Er hatte sie doch alleine gelassen,wieso warf er ihr das dann vor?Und jetzt konnte sie noch nicht mal ihren Job vernünftig machen.Es war alles ein Fehler gewesen.Da Abby offensichtlich nicht da war,begab sie sich auf den Weg zum Büro.Es wurde Zeit ihre Sachen zu packen und von hier zu verschwinden.Hier gab es nun wirklich niemanden der sie überreden konnte,doch zu bleiben.Sie war wieder mal fehl am Platz und nicht willkommen.Es tat ihr weh,doch schnell hatte sie wieder ihre Schutzmauer errichtet und betrat dann den Aufzug.Selbst wenn dieser Tag schlecht sein würde,so nahm sie sich vor heute Abend in ihrem Lieblingslokal nicht weit von ihrer Wohnung,dem la silana,essen zu gehen.Sie musste endlich das Leben in vollen Zügen zu genießen.Als das Piepen des Aufzugs ihr verriet das sie am Ziel ihrer Fahrt war,stieg sie aus und grüßte Tony freundlich.

Kate: Morgen Tony.  
Tony: Mensch Kate.Geht es dir gut?Du hast mir einen Schrecken iengejagt,als ich erfuhr was los war.  
Kate: Danke mir gehts gut.  
Tony:Hey,ich weiß,dass dich das jetzt überraschen wird,aber ich würd dich gern was fragen.  
Kate:Ich mach keine Überstunden für dich.

Beide lachten.

Tony: Nein,ich wollt dich fragen ob wir nicht mal was zusammen unternehmen können.Kion,Pizza oder so.Such dir was aus.  
Kate: Gerne.Das hört sich gut an.Such dir mal einen Film aus und gib mir Bescheid wann du Zeit hast.  
Tony: Hey du suchst den Film aus und bestimmst Zeit und Ort.  
Kate: Okay,ich such mir den Film aus aber bei dir muss man ja schon einen Termin machen,damit man mal was unternehmen kann.  
Tony: Wieso?  
kate: Ich erinner dich mal an deine damalige Freundin Karen.Du musstest sie in deinen Terminkalender eintragen,weil die Zeitspanne für das Date über 2 Wochen war,weil du sonstige Verabredungen hattest.  
Tony: Na gut ich gebe mich geschlagen.

Plötzlich kam Gibbs auf sie zu.

Gibbs:Wir müssen nach Hope fahren.Dort wurde ein Navy Offizier erhängt aufgefunden.Näheres unterwegs.

Tony packte seine Sachen zusammen,während Kate Ducky verständigte.Doch sie wusste das sie diesemal nicht mitkommen durfte.Deswegen setzte sie sich hin und ging ins Internet auf der Suche nach den neuesten Kinofilmen.Sie war froh übers Tonys Vorschlag,denn so musste sie nicht alleine gehen.

X:  
Trotzdem fühlte sie eine gewisse Leere in sich.Bis jetzt war Arbeit das Wichtigste,neben Gibbs,in ihrem Leben.Uns jetzt durfte sie noch nicht mal ihre Arbeit erledigen.Sie wusste das Gibbs wütend und enttäuscht von ihr war.Wahrscheinlich hatte sie ihre einzige Chance bei ihm verspielt.Plötzlich fielen ihr wieder die geschickten Fotos ein,die sie am Tag ihres Zusammenbruchs bekommen hatte.Sie schloß die Schublade auf und holte den Umschlag hervor.Plötzlich verspürte sie den Drang zum Weinen,doch sie musste stark sein.Wie lange eigentlich noch?Wann konnte auch sie Schwächen haben?Sie seufzte.Wahrscheinlich nie.Sie blickte wieder zu dem Umschlag,der alles ausgelöst hatte.Sie musste ihn vernichten,bevor noch irgendjemand ihn fand.Also ging sie nach draußen und verbrannte sie hinter den Bäumen.Zurückblieb nur noch Asche,die vom Wind fortgetragen wurde.Eines Tages würde sie auch Asche sein.Bis dahin musste sie versuchen ihr Leben so gut es ging zu gestalten.Es konnte noch soviel passieren.Sie musste das weitere Leben genießen,dass,wenn sie sterben würde,sie mit schönen und friedlichen Erinnerungen das Leben beenden konnte.Sie ging wieder ins Gebäude.Gibbs hatte ihr keine Anweisungen gegeben,deswegen beschloss sie mal bei Abby vorbei zuschauen.Vielleicht konnte sie Abby zu einem Filmabend überreden.

Abby: Hey Kate.Alles in Ordnung mit dir?Du hast mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagd.  
Kate: Das tut mir leid,aber mir geht es viel besser.Du ich wollte dich was fragen.  
Abby: Okay,schieß los.  
Kate: Hättest du Lust heute Abend mit mir so eine Art Fimabend zu machen?  
Abby: Oh,das ist ganz ungünstig.Ich bin mit Ducky verabredet.Nicht das was du jetzt denkst.Wir wollen einfach nur mal als Freunde essen gehen.  
Kate: Ok.Macht nix,aber wir hilen das nach oder?  
Abby: Auf jeden Fall.  
Kate: Sehr gut.Ich wünsche euch auf jeden Fall viel Spaß.

Kate ließ sich ihre Enttäuschung nicht anmerken.Sie war es ja gewöhnt Absagen zu erhalten.Sie wandte sich mit einem künstlichen Lächeln zum gehen,als Abby sie noch ansprach.

Abby: Du bist mir jetzt doch nicht böse,oder?  
Kate: Nein,solange wir das nachholen.  
Abby: In Ordnung.

Damit verließ Kate das Labor und wandte sich ihrem Arbeitsplatz zu.Sie räumte ihren Schreibtisch noch auf.  
Der Tag zog sich in die Länge.Am Abend war sie irgendwie froh nach Ha-se gehn zu könne,sich umzuzeihen um was leckeres Essen zu gehen.Heute wollte sie mal nicht kochen.Trotzdem war sie traurig,denn sie hatte Tony und Gibbs gefragt,ob sie nicht Lust hätten mti ihr einen Pokerabend zu machen,doch beide sagten sie hätten mit ihren Freundinnen was vor.Bei Tony hatte sie nichts dagegen,doch bei Gibbs war das was anderes.Immerhin liebte sie diesen Mann.Offensichtlich war alles was er gesagt hatte gelogen und sie hatte sich auch noch Hoffnungen gemacht.Es tat ihr weh,aber sie konnte nichts dran ändern.Die schockierende Überraschung war für sie jedoch was anderes.Gerade als sie ihr Lieblingslokal betreten wollte und voher noch einen kurzen Blick auf die geänderte Speisekarte warf,fiel ihr Gibbs mit einer rothaarigen ins Auge.Ihr war der Appetit vergangen.Sie beschloss einfach schnell am Fenster vorbei und dann wieder nach Hause zu gehn.Als sie am Fesnter vorbei ging sah sie das Gibbs nicht alleine war.Das ganze Team war da und Kate wurde traurig.Sie wollten sich von Anfang an nicht dabei haben und deswegen hatten sie gesagt,dass sie alle schon was vor hatten.Schweren Herzens ging sie durch die dunkeln Straßen,die nur durch ein paar Laternen beleuchtet wurden.

X:  
Sie achtete nicht auf die Menschen,die sich noch immer auf den Straßen von Washington tummelten.Viele dieser Menschen waren entweder Paare oder man traf sich im Freundeskreis.Doch sie ging alleine.Natürlich war das nichts neues für sie,dennoch fühlte sie sich betrogen.Also wollten die Leute,die sie als Freunde bezeichnet hatte,auch nichts mit ihr zu tun haben.Sie war ihnen nur im Weg,wie jedem den sie ihr bisheriges Leben kennengelernt hatte.Wie hatte sie sich bloß so täuschen können.Sie war wie man sagte das fünfte Rad am Wagen.Mitlerweile wusste sie gar nicht mehr wo sie war.Sie war ziellos umhergelaufen.Sie drehte sich um und blickte in ein Schaufenster mit Brautkleidern.Sie ging näher an die Scheibe heran und blickte faszinierd auf die Kleider.Eins von denen wollte sie auch irgendwann mal tragen,aber nicht nur zum Vergnügen,sondern zu ihrer Hochzeit.Auch wenn sie wusste,dass das nie passieren würde,so tat es schon mal gut sich zu einem Wunsch oder Traum so seine Gedanekn zu machen.Plötzlich meldete sich ihr Magen.Sie wollte es zuerst ignorieren,doch sie wusste,das das nicht ging.Sie war immer schon ein leidenschaftlicher Esser,was man ihrer Figur nicht unbedingt ansah.Sie wusste nicht wo sie war und ob es hier in der Gegend ein gutes Restaurant gab.Also rief sie sich ein Taxi und fuhr nach Hause.Auch wenn sie es nicht unbedingt als einen Ort wo man für immer leben wollte,bezeichnete,so war sie doch dankbar das sie ein Dach über dem Kopf hatte,wo sie es sich gemütlich machen und ungestört weinen konnte.Zu Hause angekommen,zog sie sich erstmal ihren Schlafanzug an und machte sich einen gemischten Salat mit einer Joghurtsoße,die sie selbst zubereitete.Dann aß sie in Ruhe auf und dachte nochmal über die Zeit beim NCIS nach,bis sie schließlich abräumte und sich wieder auf die Terrasse setzte.Sie wollte nochmal mit ihrer Grandma reden.

(Kate: ) _Hi ihr zwei da oben.Ich bins Kate.Ich wollte mal so wissen wie es euch geht.Bestimmt habt ihr wieder irgendwas lustiges gemacht.Ihr habt es bestimmt da oben gut.Ihr zwei seid für immer und ewig vereint und passt aufeinander auf.Ich wünschte ich hätte auch jemanden.Klar ihr zwie passt auf mich auf,doch wer tut das hier auf der Erde.Niemand.Heute habe ich meine "Freunde" in meinem Lieblingslokal gesehen.Im ersten Moment werdet ihr wahrscheinlich denken,dass das super wäre,doch ihr kennt wahrscheinlich die Vorgeschichte nicht.Ich fasse es kurz:Ich hatte Abby gefragt,ob sie nicht Lust auf einen Filmabend bei mir hätte,doch sie sagte,dass sie ein freundschaftlisches Dinner mit Ducky hätte.Ich war zwar enttäuscht,doch wir wollten es auf jeden Fall nachholen.Gibbs und Tony hatten auch keine Zeit,weil sie mit ihren Freundinnen verabredet waren.Allerdings hätte ich da einen Pokerabend gemacht.Okay ich hattes akzeptiert und wen sehe ich durchs Fenster?Alle meine Freunde wie sie sich sehr gut unterhalten.Ich habe gesehen wie sie gelacht haben und wie sie glücklich waren.Ich war verletzt,das heißt ich bin es immer noch.Sie wollten mich nicht dabei haben.Vielleicht bin ich ja eine Spaßbremse,doch dann hätten sie mir es doch sagen können.Ich kann mich ja ändern,so wie du es mir einmal gesagt hast:Was man ist ändert sie nie,doch wer man ist,dass kann man ändern.Vielleicht wird es wirklich Zeit die Zelte abzubrechen.Mich hält hier nichts mehr.Wisst ihr,ich hatte gehofft,dass ich meine Meinung noch ändern würde,aber nach heute Abend sehe ich schwarz.Aber eins weiß ich genau:Egal wo ich sein werde,ihr beiden seid bei mir und passt von oben auf mich auf.Ich danke euch fürs zuhören und wünsche euch beiden eine gute Nacht.Bis dann._

Kate stand auf und ging sich im Bad waschen bzw.die Zähne putzen.Dann legte sie sich in ihr kuschliges Bett und überlegte,wie sie morgen vorgehen würde.Ihr kam nur der Gedanke den Vorfall nicht zu erwähnen und trotz der seelischen Schmerzen so weiter zumachen wie bisher,das würde bedeuten einen tollen Abend in einer Bar vorzutäuschen und immer lächeln,damit niemand Verdacht schöpfte.

X:  
Doch so leicht konnte sie nicht einschlafen.Sie war noch zu aufgewühlt um ans schlafen zu denken.Al sie noch im Teenageralter von 14 Jahren war,da hatte ihre Mutter ihr immer warmen Vanillepudding mit frischen Erdbeeren gemacht,wenn sie Sorgen oder nicht einschlafen konnte.Sie musste lächeln.Wie oft war sie aufgestanden und hatte vorgegeben nicht einschlafen zu können,nur um Pudding zu bekommen.Später,nach dem Vorfall und dem Tod von Susan,bekam sie nie wieder welchen.Und wenn dann hatte sie sich einen fertigen Pudding von ihrem Geld kaufen müssen.Sie hatte lernen müssen für ein Ziel zu sparen um möglichst wenig Nebenkosten zu haben.Auch wenn sie schon mal Hunger auf ne Pizza hatte,so musste sie fast immer darauf verzichten,bis auf die Feiertage oder wenn sie glaubte,dass sie etwas sehr wichtiges geschafft hatte,dann gönnte sie sich schon mal eine.Doch trotzdem war es sehr selten.Auch so Sachen wie Müsli oder Süßigkeiten waren eher selten.Doch so sehr ihr das Leben auch schwer gemacht wurde,wie z.B. in der Schule,so hatte sie sich immer auf die kleinsten Dinge gefreut und war für alles offen gewesen.Sie hatte immer alleine gelacht,wenn Kinder versuchten ihren Eltern ihre Malkünste zu presentieren.Vor allen Dingen zur Weihnachtszeit freute sie sich für die Leute,die glücklich waren und alles hatten was man sich wünschen konnten.Oder wenn sie an Schaufenstern vorbei ging.Sie hatte immer gelächelt wenn die Besitzer ihre verrücktesten Ideen preisgaben.Selbst als sie keine Geschenke bekam und ignoriert wurde,so hatte sie sich doch ein eigenes Weihnachtsfest gemacht.Zuerst ging sie in die Kirche und sprach am Ende noch ein paar Worte mit dem freundlichen Pfarrer,der ihr Hilfe anbot,die sie doch jedes Mal ablehnte.Anschließend war sie durch die zugeschneiten Straßen zu einem ihrer Lieblingsrestaurants gegangen,wo sie immer ein Schnitzel mit warmer Sauce Hollandaise mit Fritten und einem Salat bestellt hatte.Das Essen bezahlte sie immer von ihrem Ersparten.Nach dem "Festmahl" war sie wieder nach Hause gegangen und fand ihre Familie beim Geschenke auspacken vor.Doch für sie war nie etwas dabei.Das war das einzig traurige an der Sache.Jeder hatte sie ignoriert als ob sie Luft wäre und niemand hatte ihr eine Freude bereitet.Sie wollte keine Geschenke sondern nur mal in den Arm genommen werden und gesagt bekommen,dass man sie liebe.Doch es ist nie eingetreten.An ihren Geburtstagen gab es keinen Kuchen,keine Geschenke und auch keine Gäste.Sie hatte dann immer gelernt,weil das Lernen ihr nicht wehtun konnte und so wurde es ihr "Freund".Kate wurde plötzlich durch das Vibrieren ihres Handys aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.Sie schaute auf ihr Handy doch es war eine SMS mit Werbung ihres Netzanbieters.Sie schaute auf die Uhr und die roten Ziffern verriten ihr,dass es kurz vor 12 waren.Sie hatte noch 6 Stunden vor sich.Sie stand auf,machte das Licht an und betrat die einsame Küche.Hier wollte sie sich erstmal eine heiße Schokolade machen.


	2. Chapter 2

X:

Nachdem sie die heiße Schokolade zubereitet und in einer Tasse hatte,setzte sie sich damit auf einen kleinen Sessel im Wohnzimmer und lies ihren Gedanken freien Lauf.Wie sollte sie Gibbs nur erklären,dass sie irgendwo ein neues Leben anfangen wolle?Er würde sie überreden zu bleiben.Zu mindestens hoffte sie das.Doch jedes Mal wenn sie nur an eine schöne Zukunft dachte,fielen ihr die etlichen Male ein in denen sie sich das gleiche vorgenommen hatte und gescheitert war.Es ging immer eine Zeit lang gut,doch dann brach alles wieder ein.Wie ein Kartenhaus.Es musste doch irgendwas geben was nicht einstürzte,oder?Sie hatte eine sehr gute Ausbildung ohne fremde Hilfe gemeistert,sie hatte den Präsidenten geschützt und war aber nun beim NCIS tätig.Es waren gute Jobs auch wenn das eigene Leben vielleicht etwas zu kurz kam,doch sie hatte ja kein wirkliches Leben mehr.Mit Susans Tod war auch ihr eigenes gestorben.Ihr Leben bestand nur noch aus Arbeit ihrem Grundbedürfnis.Früher war sie mit Susan häufig shoppen gefahren,wann hatte sie das letzte Mal eine Freundin zum shoppen mitgenommen?Noch nie.Klar,Abby sah sie als Freundin,aber sie dachte,dass Abby dann was anderes unter shoppen verstehen würde als sie.Sie verstand darunter tratschen,lästern,einkaufen und irgendwo essen gehen.Das war ganz bestimmt nicht Abbys Art.Und sonst hatte sie keine Freunde.Vielleicht sollte sie Abby aber mal fragen wozu sie denn mal Lust hätte.Bisher hatte sie immer nur was vorgeschlagen,aber nie Abby.Vielleicht sagte Abby ihr immer nur wegen Mitleids zu.Ihr traten Tränen in die Augen.Vielleicht wollte Abby auch nichts mit ihr zu tun haben und sie ging ihr auf die Nerven.Das war ja bis jetzt bei jedem so gewesen.Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten.Sie würde es auch alleine schaffen.Sie wusste,dass sie den Mut hatte ihr Leben auch alleine zu leben.Sie brauchte kein Mitleid.Sie brauchte Liebe,aber das konnte ihr irgendwie keiner geben.Die einzige Ausanhme war Gibbs,doch der machte sich wahrscheinlich wegen ihrer Reaktionen zusammen mit seiner rothaarigen Freundin lustig über sie.Sie konnte nicht mehr.Sie konnte es nicht mehr ertragen zuzusehen wie ihr Leben ihr entglitt.Zwar war sie jetzt wieder etwas durch das Weinen geschwächt,doch bei der Arbeit würde sie so stark sein wie noch nie.Sie musste nur an ihre Großeltern und die schönen Zeiten denken in denen sie stark war und dann würde das schon klappen.Denn sie machte ganz bestimmt nicht den Fehler und würde sich ihre Schwächen anmerken lassen,denn dann wäre sie noch verwundbarer als sonst.Sie schaltet nochmal ihren Laptop ein und schaute sich die schönen Bilder aus ihrer zukünftigen Umgebung an.Die Vermieter waren so freundlich ihr Bilder von der Umgebung zu schicken,damit es ihr leichter fiel.Ein Appartment lag direkt an einem Park mit einem angeschlossen See.Das gefiel ihr,denn sie liebte die Natur mit ihren verschiedenen Stimmungen und Farben,denn dann hatte sie einen Ort wo sie ihre Sorgen loswerden konnte.Ihr nächstes Ziel für den Tag bestand dem Vermieter Bescheid zu gebn,dass sie dieses Appartment nahm und ihre Kündigung zu schreiben.Der morgige Trag würde bestimmt interessant werden.

X:  
Währenddessen bei den anderen im Restaurant:  
Gibbs hatte ein Treffen mit den dem Rest des Teams arrangiert um über Kate zu sprechen.Er wusste das der Rest des Teams,ebenso wie er,ziemlich besorgt über Kates seelischen Zustand war.Er hatte noch seine rothaarige Freundin Charlie mitgenommen,da sie Psychologin war und vielleicht ein paar Tipps bezüglich des weiteren Umgangs mit Kate geben konnte.Sie hatten sich für einen Italiener ganz in Kates Nähe ausgesucht.Warum,das wusste niemand so genau.

Gibbs: Ihr wisst warum wir uns heute treffen oder gibt es noch jemanden wie z.B. Dinozzo der das noch nicht mitgekriegt hat?  
Tony: Sehr witzig,Boss.Natürlich weiß ich worums geht.Glaubst du nur weil ich mit jeder Frau flirte,krieg ich Kates drastische Veränderung nicht mit?  
Gibbs: Tut mir Leid,Tony.Du bist natürlich auch nur ein Mensch.  
Tony: Hab ihr das mitgekriegt?Er hat sich bei mir entschuldigt.Das muss gefeiert werden.Kellner,ein Glas Sekt bitte.  
Abby: Ach Herr Kellner,stornieren sie bitte das Glas Sekt.Der Kerl ist high bis zum geht nicht mehr.Alkohol veträgt sich nicht mit Drogen sie verstehen?

Der Kellner der zufällig gerade an ihrem Tisch vorbei ging wurde rot als Abby ihn bzgl. der Bestellung ansprach.Was für eine Frau,dachte er sich und ging wieder an seine Arbeit.

Abby: Tony,wir sind nicht hier um zu feiern!  
Tony: Schon gut,Abbs.  
Gibbs: Können wir dann endlich anfangen.Ich hab keine Lust das Treffen nur mit schlechten Witzen zu verbringen.Also wer möchte anfangen?  
Abby: Okay,ich fange an.Immerhin bin ich eine Frau.  
Tony: Ach,wirklich?  
Alle: Tony,halt die Klappe!  
Tony: Schon gut.  
Abby: Also kann ich endlich anfangen?  
Tony: Natürlich.  
Abby: Ich weiß nicht genau wo ich anfangen soll.Es ist ja noch nicht solange her,dass sie sich begann zu verändern.Ich denke es fing mit dem Zusammenbruch an.Vorher ist mir jedenfalls nie was aufgefallen.Wir haben uns auch manchmal privat getroffen und sie war so energiegeladen und immer bester Laune,dass ich mich wirklich manchmal gefragt habe,ob sie wirklich immer so war oder ob sie so werden musste.Wir unrternahmen viele verschiedenen Sachen und Kate war wirklich von allem begeistert.  
Charlie: Und wie sieht es jetzt aus?  
Abby: Sie kam mich heute fragen ob ich nicht Lust auf einen Filmeabend hätte,doch ich hatte abgelehnt.Sie ist bestimmt enttäuscht.Vielleicht hätte sie dann mit mir über miese Arbeit geredet,die sie verrichten muss.  
Charlie: Laut Gibbs macht ihr die Arbeit doch ziemlich viel Spaß,oder?  
Abby: Ja,bis Gibbs ihr heute nur noch Schreibtischarbeit also Papierkram verordnet hat.  
Gibbs: Aber auch nur weil sie im Moment zu was anderem nicht in der Lage ist.  
Charlie: Moment Gibbs.Du hats sie zu Schreibtischarbeit verdonnert?  
Gibbs: Ja weil ich es für das richtige hielt.  
Charlie: Und wie hat sie das aufgenommen?  
Gibbs: Sie hat mich ziemlich schockiert angeguckt.So als ob ich ihr hätte mitteilen müssen,dass ihr Ehemann umgekommen wäre.  
Charlie: Das erklärt einiges.  
Gibbs: Was erklärt was?  
Charlie: Du hast gesagt sie würde auf Distanz gehen.  
Gibbs: Ja das ist leider war.  
Charlie: Ich verstehe warum.Ab gesehen davon,dass sie sich manchmal mit euch trifft hat sie nichts ausser der Arbeit,dass sie ablenken könnte.Auf einmal erleidet sie aus welchem Grund auch immer einen Zusammenbruch,Gibbs nimmt sie mit nach Hause,geht nach einem Streit aber nach Hause,kommt am nach 2 Tagen wieder zur Arbeit und stellt fest,dass Gibbs sie zu Schreibtischarbeit verdonnert hat.Wie würdest du dich dann fühlen,Gibbs?  
Gibbs: Verraten und betrogen.  
Charlie: Richtig,denn du bist der Boss und gibst Befehle.Sie hat ihre Arbeit wirklich geliebt und jetzt hast du ihr wahrscheinlich ein Gefühl gegeben,dass sie zu schwach ist um ihre Arbeit zu verrichten.Sie wird sich jetzt wahrscheinlich noch umso mehr distanzieren um eine Mauer von Stärke zu errichten.  
Gibbs: Oh mein Gott.Ich hätte es wissen müssen.  
Charlie: Nein Gibbs.Du bist auch nur ein Mensch und machst Fehler.Gib ihr ihren alten Job wieder und rede mit ihr über den Grund.Vielleicht ist es ja noch nicht zu spät.

X:  
Gibbs: Und wie soll ich das bitte tun?Ihr kennt mich.Ich kann nicht so einfach zu jemandem der mir nahe steht gehen und ihn nach dem Grund seines Verhaltens fragen.  
Ducky: Jethro,ich kenne dich schon seit vielen vielen Jahren.Deine 3 Ehen sind gescheitert,weil du zu viel Energie in die Arbeit gesetzt hast.Ein anderer Punkt waren die Gefühle für deine Exfrauen.Hast du sie geliebt oder was war es?  
Gibbs: Nein,ich habe sie nicht geliebt.Es war mehr in Richting...Ich hab keine Ahnung in welche Richtung meine Gefühle gingen.Wir kamen gut miteinander aus und wir verstanden uns sehr gut.Zu mindestens die erste Zeit nach der Heirat.  
Ducky: Und was empfindest du für Kate?  
Gibbs: Du glaubts doch nicht allen ernstes das ich euch das jetzt sage?  
Tony: Wir wissen es bereits.  
Gibbs: Was?Woher?  
Abby: Bleib cool,Gibbs.Du bist nicht der erste Bastard der sich verliebt.  
Gibbs: Aber wie kommt ihr darauf?  
Ducky: Dein Umgang mit Kate,die Art wie du sie ansiehst,wie du selber über ihre Bemerkungen über Tony lächelst.Ich könnte dir noch viel mehr erzählen,aber ich glaube du weißt worauf ich hinaus will,oder?  
Gibbs: Ja,ich denke schon.Sie hat mir gesagt das sie mich liebt und ein paar Tage später stoße ich sie vor den Kopf und tue so als ob nichts geschehen wäre.Mein Gott,wie muss sie sich wohl gefühlt haben.Ich geh am besten direkt zu ihr und entschuldige mich bei ihr.  
Charlie: Gibbs,es ist schon spät und ich denke,dass sie jetzt erst mal Ruhe braucht.Morgen kannst du dich bei ihr entschuldigen,aber lass sie heute in Ruhe schlafen.  
Gibbs: Sie kann überhaupt nicht schlafen.Sie hat Alpträume.  
Charlie: Weißt du seit wann?  
Gibbs: Seit ein paar Monaten.Und sie isst auch nicht richtig.  
Charlie: Kennst du den Grund?  
Gibbs: Es hat was mit ihrer Vergangenheit zu tun.Was kann man tun damit die Alpträume aufhören?  
Charlie: Ich rate meinen Patienten immer sich dem Alptraum zu stellen.Das bedeutet, dass wenn sie etwas traumatisches in ihrer Kindheit erlebt hat und sich dieses Trauma in ihren Alpträumen wiederholt,dann muss sie sich ihrer Vergangenheit stellen.Es kommt aber immer auch auf das Trauma an.Einer Vergewaltigten würde ich niemals raten,nochmal auf den Vergewaltiger zuzugehen.  
Tony: Und wie können wir ihr helfen?  
Charlie: Zunächst einmal müsst ihr ihr beweisen,dass ihr immer für sie da seid,egal was passiert.Sie muss ein enges Vertrauensverhätnis aufbauen und das wird ihr bestimmt nicht leicht fallen,deswegen keine Bedrängung.Falls sie euch in irgendeiner Hinsicht nicht traut,dann nicht persönlich nehmen.Ihr müsst euch dann in ihre Lage versetzten.Ihr müsst euch immer sagen,dass diese Situation Neuland für sie ist und sie nicht so recht weiß was sie eigentlich tun soll.Und vor allen Dingen solltet ihr was mit ihr unternehmen.Es muss ja nicht immer die ganze Gruppe anwesend sein,denn das könnte sie mssverstehen.Es könnte zum Beispiel so aussehen:Mit Tony kann sie ins Kino gehen,mit Abby shoppen gehen,mit Gibbs am Boot weiter bauen oder alte Filme gucken und mit Ducky könnte sie in ein Museum gehen.Und als Gruppe könnt ihr ja mal essen gehn,vielleicht soagr ein Picknick machen.Das wichtigste ist aber,dass ihr sie nicht bedrängt und das ihr nicht von ihr erwartet.  
Abby: Das leuchtet ein.Wie siehts aus Leute.Porbieren wirs?  
Tony: Ich bin dabei.  
Ducky: Ich sowieso.  
Gibbs: Natürlich.  
Abby: Also gut.Dann können wir ja morgen direkt anfangen.  
Charlie: Aber in kleinen Schritten.Das ist vergleichbar mit der Situation,wenn die Mutter versucht ihrem Baby das Laufen beizubringen.Ihr müsst sehr viel Geduld aufbringen.Und haltet mich bitte auf dem Laufenden.  
Gibbs: Kein Problem.Und danke nochmals.  
Charlie: Hey,wozu sin Freunde da.

X:  
Nächster Morgen im NCIS HQ:

Kate ging mit einem komischen Gefühl im Bauch ins NCIS HQ.Am liebsten würde sie nur noch im Bett oder zu mindestens in ihrer Wohnung bleiben,wo niemand sie sehen konnte und niemand sie störte oder nach ihrem Wohlbefinden fragen würde.Sie war erst in den frühen Morgenstunden eingeschlafen und fühlte sich als ob sie aus einem Koma erwacht wäre.Zudem kam noch ein Gefühl hinzu,dass sie öfters hatte,wenn sich etwas ganz großes anbahnen würde.Sie hatte heute ihren blauen Lieblingsnadelstreifenanzug angezogen um sich wenigstens heute einen Gefallen zu tun.Als sie zu ihrem Schreibtisch ging,setzte sie ein Lächeln auf um möglichst nicht gekränkt zu wirken.An ihrem Schreibtisch angekommen,stellte sie fest,dass nur Gibbs bis jetzt anwesend war.Sie hoffte,dass ihre Stimme sie jetzt nicht im Stich lies und eine gewisse Verletzbarkeit nachwies.Gibbs war in einen Bericht vertieft,als er sie jedoch bemerkte blickte er auf und sah sie an.

Kate: Morgen,Gibbs.  
Gibbs :Guten morgen,Kate.  
Kate: Kann ich irgendetwas machen?  
Gibbs: Wie?  
Kate: Na einen Bericht anfertigen oder sowas.  
Gibbs: Nein,aber darüber wollte ich mit dir reden.

Oh Gott,machte sie jetzt sogar noch einen schlechten Job?Er musste Gedanken lesen können,denn plötzlich sagte er:

Gibbs: Keine Sorge,deine Berichte sind wie immer perfekt.  
Kate: Oh,sehr gut.Also was wolltest du mir sagen?  
Gibbs: Kate,ich möchte mich wegen gestern entschuldigen.Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten.Natürlich machst du deinen Job sehr gut,ich wollte nur nicht,dass du dich nach deinem Zusammenbruch schon wieder überarbeitest.  
Kate: Schon in Ordnung.  
Gibbs: Wenn du willst kannst du heute wieder mit uns kommen.  
Kate: Was ist denn mit dem Fall von gestern?  
Gibbs: Wir suchen noch nach Zeugen.Bis jetzt negativ.  
Kate: Worum gehts?  
Gibbs: Commander William Turner wurde gestern morgen an einem Baum erhängt aufgefunden.  
Kate: Wo?  
Gibbs: In einem Dorf namens Hope.Ca. 2000 Einwohner.Liegt nördlich von Washington.  
Kate: Wie wurde er gefunden?  
Gibbs: Das Dorf liegt an einem Wald.Jäger hatten ihn gestern morgen entdekct,als sie sich auf die Jagd begeben wollten.  
Kate: Irgendwas auffälliges?  
Gibbs: Nein.Wir eine Zigarette am Tatort gefunden.Vielleicht vom Täter.Abby müsste eigentlich dabei sein sie zu analysieren.Wir haben auch keine Verdächtigen.Er war Single und hat auch keine Geschwister oder Eltern mehr.Der Anwalt des Toten wollte heute vorbei kommen um uns etwas zu seinem Testament zu sagen und um mir ein Päckchen zu geben,dass der Tote ihm letzte Woche zugeschickt hatte.Angeblich irgendwelches Beweismaterial.  
Kate: Wie heißt der Anwalt?  
Gibbs: Robert Todd.

Kate wurde blass.Das durfte doch nicht war sein.Tränen traten ihr in die Augen und sie hatte es schwer sie zu unterdrücken.Gibbs,dem diese Reaktion nicht verborgen blieb,eilte direkt zu ihr und legte ihr seinen Hände auf die Schultern.

Gibbs: Kennst du den Mann?

Kate sprach mit leiser Stimme,das eher ein Flüstern war.

Kate: Robert Todd ist mein Vater.

X:

Gibbs war sprachlos.Er wusste nicht was er tun oder sagen sollte.Stattdessen nahm er sie in den Arm und tröstete sie.Er legte seinen Kopf auf ihren und versuchte sie zu beruhigen obwohl sie nicht weinte.

Gibbs: Shhh,du musst nicht dabei sein wenn er kommt.  
Kate: Und wann kommt er?  
Gibbs: Gegen 12.Er sagte er würde noch seinen Assistenten mitbringen.  
Kate: Wieso das?  
Gibbs: Sein Assistent hat vor seinem Tod nochmal mit gesprochen.  
Kate: Wann denn?  
Gibbs: Er meinte 4 Tage voher.Aber hey,du musst dir das echt nicht zumuten.Du kannst von mir aus dann Mittagspause machen oder zu Abby gehen.Sie würde sich bestimmt freuen.  
Kate: Mal schauen.  
Gibbs: Kate,auch wenn wir einen schlechten Start hatten,meine Gefühle werden sich dadurch auch nicht ändern.Du brauchst mir auch nicht zu antworten.

Kate war verunsichert.Wenn er sie noch immer lieben würde,wieso war er dann mit dem Team und mit dieser rothaarigen essen gegangen und hatten sie ausgeschlossen?Man hatte sie noch nicht mal gefragt.Aber sie wollte Gibbs jetzt auch nicht danach fragen,denn er könnte ja wütend werden.Vielleicht würde er ihr ja sogar vorwerfen ihnen hinterher zu spionieren.Aber dafür wäre er eigentlich nicht der Typ,doch sie hatte sich schon in vielen Menschen getäuscht.Plötzlich wurden ihre Gedanken durch das Telefon unterbrochen.Es war Gibbs Telefon,nicht ihres.Gibbs nahm seine Hände von ihren Schultern und legte sie um ihr Gesicht.

Gibbs: Meinst du,du kommst klar?Wenn nicht wäre ich dir auch nicht böse wenn du einen Tag Urlaub nimmst.  
Kate: Nein,es geht schon.Danke,Gibbs.

Er küsste sie noch kurz auf die Stirn und ging dann zu seinem Telefon.Er hörte nur zu und sagte dann Danke,Abbs und legte auf.Dann kam er wieder auf sie zu,doch diesmal berührte er sie nicht.

Gibbs: Das war Abby.Die DNA gehört einer unbekannten Person.  
Kate: Soll ich vielleicht ein paar Informationen zum Hintergrund von Commander William Turner besorgen?Vielleicht finden wir ja da ein paar Hinweise auf den Täter.  
Gibbs: Okay.Tony kann dir dann dabei helfen,wenn er langsam mal erscheinen würde.Ob seine neue Freundin so eine Klette ist?  
Kate: Keine Ahnung,wenn er in 5 Minuten noch nicht hier ist,probier ichs mal auf seinem Handy.  
Gibbs: Okay.Ach Kate,das wollte ich dir schon lange mal sagen.  
Kate: Ja was denn?  
Gibbs: Du bist ein sehr guter Agent.Vielleicht machst du mir eines Tages mal Konkurrenz?  
Kate: Nein,ganz bestimmt nicht,aber ich werde immer mein bestes geben.  
Gibbs: Mehr erwarte ich auch nicht.

Indem Moment öffente sich der Aufzug und Tony kam im schwarzen Anzug auf sie zu.

Tony: Ich weiß,ich bin zu spät,Boss.  
Gibbs: Und warum?  
Tony: Als ich heute morgen aufstehn wollte...  
Gibbs: Okay,vergiss es.  
Tony: Aber...  
Gibbs: Es war eine blöde Frage.  
Tony: Okay,dann nicht.Euch entgeht gerade eine wirklich heiße Story.  
Kate: Entweder ist die Frau heiß oder die Dusche.  
Tony: Sehr witzig,Kate.Die Frau natürlich,obwohl die Dusche mit ihr war auch heiß.  
Gibbs und Kate: Tony!  
Tony: Schon gut.Also was ist mit der DNA?  
Kate: Die gehört einer unbekannten Person.  
Tony: Und jetzt?  
Gibbs: Dinozzo,seit wann bist du eigtnlich ein Special Agent?Seit gestern?  
Tony: Nein,seit 2 1/2 Jahren,wieso?  
Gibbs: So verhältst du dich aber nicht.Was würdest du denn jetzt machen,wenn die DNA auch nichts ergeben hat?  
Tony: Ich würde mir Hintergrundinformationen über das Opfer beschaffen.  
Gibbs: Genau und das ist das was Kate und du jetzt machen werdet.Also an die Arbeit.

X:

Während Tony und Kate Hintergrundinformtionen beschafften,überlegte er wie er mit Kates Vater umgehen sollte.Er ahnte,dass sie keinen guten Draht zu ihrem Vater hatte,denn sonst wäre sie auch nicht kreidebleich bei der Erwähnung seines Namens geworden.Hoffentlich würde dieser Besuch sie nicht zu shr belasten,denn sie hatte einiges mitgemacht.Er wollte für sie da sein,doch er wusste das er erstmal wieder ihr komplettes Vertrauen bekommen musste.Er wollte ihr jedoch seine Hilfe anbieten.Er schaute auf die Uhr.In 2 Stunden würde es soweit sein.Er hatte noch 2 Stunden Zeit um sich eine Aufgabe für Kate zu überlegen,doch er erinnerte sich an seinen Vorschlag.Wenn er Glück hatte würde sie auswärts essen gehen.

Gibbs: Schon was interessantes?  
Kate: Allerdings.Vor 2 Monaten kam er aus dem Irak wieder,aber auch nur weil er verletzt war.Er wurde von Aufständigen schwer verwundet,als er sich auf Landgang befand.Nach der Erstversorgung hielt man es für das beste ihn nach Hause zu schicken um eine weitere Behandlung zu gewährleisten.Nachdem diese erfolgt war,wurde er aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen und jetzt kommts...  
Tony: Spann uns nicht auf die Folter,Kate.  
Kate: Er sollte sich direkt nach seiner Entlassung in der Wasington Naval Station melden,doch er kam nie dorthin.Es gab eine kurze Untersuchung und dann wurde er zum Dessateur erklärt.  
Gibbs: Wann war das?  
Kate: Vor 4 Wochen.Zuerst glaubte man daran,dass er sich noch erholen wollte,aber als er sich nicht mehr meldete und er nicht mehr auffindbar war,kamen die Ermittler zu dem Schluss,dass er wohl dessatiert sei.  
Gibbs: Gab es auch eine Ermittlund bezüglich des Zwischenfalls im Irak?  
Kate: Laut Bericht gab es nur eine kurze Untersuchung.Da es fast täglich Anschläge auf amerikanische Soldaten gibt,wurde keine große Sache daraus gemacht.Er bekam 2 Kugeln ab.Einmal in die Schulter und einmal unterhalb der Lunge.Das einzig ungewöhnliche an dem Zwischenfall war die Munition.Der Ermittler glaubte,dass sie aus einer Waffe des Militärs stammte.Doch in dieser Gegend gab es kein millitärisches Personal abgesehen von unserem.Die einzigen Leute,die dort lebten waren Zivilisten und diese waren friedlich.In dieser Gegend ist es sonst nie zu einem Zwischenfall gekommen abgesehen von diesem.Deshalb zweifelte der Ermittler auch daran,dass Zivilisten auf ihn geschossen hätten.  
Gibbs: Und was war seine Vermutung?  
Kate: Er hat keine augestellt.Er hat nur gesagt,dass er es nicht für möglich hielte,dass Zivilisten dahinter stecken würden.  
Gibbs: Sonst nichts?  
Kate: Nein,sonst gibt es nicht mehr.  
Gibbs: Und Tony,was hast du herausgefunden?

X:

Tony: Es war verdammt schwierig etwas über seine Vergangenheit heruaszufinden,aber ich habe es letzendlich doch geschafft.Also,seine Eltern starben als er 5 war.Sie sind bei einem Verkehrsunfall ums Leben gekommen.Er und seine damals 2 jährige Schwester wuchsen dann bei ihrer Patentante in West Virginia auf.Er wurde kurz vor seinem 30. Geburtstag in den Irak versetzt.Ein paar Monate zuvor war seine Schwester durch Krebs gestorben.  
Gibbs: Irgendetwas auffälliges in seiner Dienstakte?  
Tony: Nein,mit 19 meldete er sich bei der Navy und ab da ging es eigentlich schnell aufwährts.Er hatte keinen Grund sich zu beklagen.  
Gibbs: Keine Feinde?  
Tony: Wenn er welche hatte,so wird es ganz bestimmt nicht in seiner Dienstakte stehen,Boss.  
Gibbs: Ach ne,Tony,da wäre ich jetzt nicht drauf gekommen.Ich möchte,dass du das in Erfahrung bringst.  
Tony: Geht klar,Boss.Soll Kate mitkommen?  
Gibbs: Nein,sie bleibt hier.  
Tony: Okay.Bin schon auf dem Weg.

Kate war verblüfft.Sie hätte jetzt eigentlich damit gerechnet mit Tony zu fahren,aber sie behielt es für sich.Bestimmt hat er seine Gründe,dachte sie sich.

Gibbs: Du fragst dich jetzt bestimmt,warum du nicht mit Tony gefahren bist,oder?  
Kate: Äh...eigentlich schon.  
Gibbs: Ich möchte,dass du jetzt Mittagspause machst.Geh etwas leckeres essen oder geh etwas shoppen.  
Kate: Aber,ich...  
Gibbs: Caitlin,bitte,wenn dus schon nicht für dich tust,dann tus wenigstens für mich.  
Kate: Gut,bis später dann.  
Gibbs: Lass dir Zeit.

Damit nahm Kate ihre schwarze Tasche und ihre Jacke.Als sie gerade das Gebäude verlassen wollte,hörte sie auf einmal eine ihr sehr vertraute Stimme.Sie drehte sich um und plötzlich standen ihr Vater und ihr Bruder Jason vor ihr.

Vater(sarkastisch): Na,wenn das nicht das schwarze Schaf der Familie ist.

X:

Kate starrte ihn schockiert an.Waren es wirklich schon 12 Uhr?Eben fühlte sie sich noch stark,wie sonst immer,doch jetzt wo sie ihrem Vater gegenüber stand,da wäre sie am liebsten weggelaufen.Plötzlich sah sie wie ihr Vater die Hand hob und verpasste ihr im gleichen Augenblick eine Ohrfeige.Ein kurzer scharfer Schmerz durchfuhr ihre Wange.Am liebsten wollte sie in ihrer Wohnung sein und weinen.Das sollte ihr Vater sein.

Vater: Die Ohrfeige ist für die ganzen Probleme die du uns beschert hast!So,wie ich sehe bist du auch beim NCIS.Hast wahrscheinlich mit jedem Kerl dafür schlafen müssen,denn ich wiederhole es nur ungern: Du bist nichts wert und wirst es auch nie sein!  
Kate: Hör,verdammt nochmal auf!  
Jason: Oh,muss das Katie-Baby jetzt weinen und zur Mama gehen?Ach,da fällt mir doch glatt ein,dass du keine mehr hast.Ah,wie ich sehe trägt sie auch keinen Ehering.Das bedeutet wohl,dass du keinem Menschen soviel bedeutest,dass er dich zur Frau haben will.Aber ich habe dir ja schon immer gesagt,dass du nur eine kleine Schlampe bist und es auch so bleiben wird.Glaub mir du wirst bald noch nicht einmal diesen Job mehr haben,denn wer weiß was wir deinem Boss so alles erzählen könnten.Es würde mir soviel Spaß machen dich am Boden zusehen,das glaubst du gar nicht!Du hast die ganze Familie zerstört und nun wirst du auch alles verlieren,dass dir wichtig ist.

Damit betraten die beiden Das NCIS HQ.Ihr kamen die Tränen.Sie wusste,dass Jason und ihr "Vater" ihr das Leben zur Hölle machen wollten und sie wusste auch,dass ihnen das gelingen würde.Sie musste hier weg,deswegen ging sie wieder zu ihrer Lieblingsstelle,dem Park,der ganz in der Nähe war.Dort hatte sie sich damals mit ihrer Freundin Marcy getroffen.Natürlich war das nur ein dienstlisches Treffen,doch sie mochte die Ruhe dort.Dort konnte sie nachdenken,was sie jetzt tun sollte.Sollte sie vielleicht wieder zurückkehren oder sollte sie einfach nach Hause fahren,sich in ihrer Wohnung einschließen und einfach nur weinen?

X:

Währenddessen bei Gibbs im HQ:

Mittlerweile waren Kates Vater und sein Assistent eingetroffen.Als die beiden aus dem Aufzug kamen,wusste Gibbs schon,dass er sie nicht mögen würde.Gibbs hoffte,dass Kate ihnen nicht schon vorher begegnet waren.

Robert: Also,sind sie Special Agent Gibbs?  
Gibbs: Ja,und sie sind?  
Robert: Ich bin Robert Todd und das ist mein Assistent Jason Todd.Wie ich höre ist Commander William Turner ums Leben gekommen.Weiß man schon was genaues?  
Gibbs: Er wurde erhängt.Sie sagten sie hätten was für mich.  
Jason: Ja.

Er händigte Gibbs das Päckchen aus.

Jason: Letzte Woche Montag bekam ich per Post dieses Päckchen.Ich wusste zunächst nicht von wem das Päckchen war,als ich es jedoch geöffnet hatte,da wusste ich das es vom Commander war.

Gibbs öffente vorsichtig das Packet,nachdem er sich Handschuhe angezogen hatte.Was er da vorfand,verschlug ihm kurz die Sprache.Ein Videoband und Photos,auf denen irakische Zivilisten gefoltert und missbraucht wurden,waren drin.Das war wahrscheinlich das Motiv gewesen,denn wenn das herauskam,das würde einen ziemlich großen Skandal geben.Und das konnte man sich während eines Krieges nicht erlauben.Er würde die Bilder gleich Abby bringen.Vielleicht konnte sie ja die Soldaten erkenntlich machen.Mit dem Video würde er noch warten müssen.Er legte die Sachen wieder ins Packet zurück.

Jason: Erschreckend,nicht.Wie kann man nur sowas tun?  
Gibbs: Das fragen sich viele Leute,vor allen Dingen die Geschädigten.Was ist mit dem Testament?  
Robert: Sein restlisches Vermögen soll auf mehrere Frauenhäuser und Heime verteilt werden.  
Gibbs: Gut,sonst irgendetwas auffälliges?  
Robert: Nur,das er sein Testament nach dem Einsatz hat erstellen lassen.Er ist direkt nach seinem Einsatz im Irak bei uns gewesen.  
Gibbs: Das ist in der Tat merkwürdig.Gut,dann danke ich ihnen für diese Informationen.  
Robert: Soweit ich weiß,arbeitet hier eine Kate Todd.

Gibbs blieb die Luft weg.Verfluchte Scheiße,dachte er sich.

Gibbs: Ja und?  
Robert: Ich will ihnen ja nicht zu nahe treten,aber sie müssen wissen in der Vergangenheit hat sie sehr schwere Fehler gemacht,die wir bis heute noch ausbaden müssen.  
Gibbs: Jeder Mensch macht Fehler.  
Robert: Das schon,aber sie hat zwei ganze Familien zerstört.Sie ist keine gute Person,sie nimmt sich was sie kriegen kann und sie ist nicht zuversichtlich.Wahrscheinlich ist ihnen schon aufgefallen,dass sie ihre Aufgaben nicht sehr gut erledigt.

Gibbs konnt nicht glauben was er da hörte.Der Mann hatte doch echt einen Sprung in der Schüssel.Der hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung von Caitlin.Jetzt konnt er sich mehr zurück halten.

Gibbs: Jetzt hören sie mir mal zu.Niemand redet so über Caitlin.Sie ist der beste Agent,der jemals unter meinem Kommando gestanden hat!Sie erledigt ihre Aufgaben gründlich,sehr sauber und sehr gut!Sie hat einen starken Charakter und weiß was sie im Leben will!Sie haben überhaupt keine Ahnung von ihr,also würde ich sie bitten erstmal gründlich zu recherchieren ehe sie solche Behauptungen anstellen!  
Jason(zu Robert): Sie ist wirklich eine Schlampe.Sie hat soagr mit diesem hier geschlafen.

Gibbs,der seine Wut kaum noch im Zaun halten konnte,wollte den beiden am liebsten mal eine reinhauen,belehrte sich aber eines besseren,da die beiden das nicht wert seien.

Gibbs: Ich muss sie jetzt bitten zu gehn,ansonsten kann der Sicherheitsdienst ihnen ja den Weg nach draußen zeigen.

Damit gingen die Beinen und Gibbs musste sich erstmal wieder hinsetzten.Er hatte während der letzten Minuten nur gestanden um seine Position zu verdeutlichen._Hoffentlich würde Katie ihnen nicht begegnen._

X:

Währenddessen bei Kate:

Nach langem Überlegen und Nachdenken war sie immer noch keinen Schritt weiter gekommen.Eigentlich hatte sie ja vorgehabt zu kündigen,aber als Gibbs dann am morgen so fürsorglich gewesen war,da kamen ihr dann die ersten Zweifel.Dann die Sache mit ihrem "Vater" und ihrem Bruder Jason.Jetzt wollte sie mal wirklich sich ein Leben ohne Vergangenheit aufgbauen und was ist?Die Vergangenheit holt sie wieder ein.Sie fühlte sich leer und ausgelaugt,so als ob sie keine Kraftreserven mehr hätte.Gibbs hatte ihr eigentlich verordnet etwas essen zu gehen,doch der Hunger war ihr deutlich vergangen.Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr.Plötzlich wurde ihr schwindelig und sie musste sich hinsetzen.Wahrscheinlich der Schlafmangel der letzten Wochen und Monaten und die unregelmäßigen Mahlzeiten,wenn sie denn überhaupt was gegessen hatte.Genau in diesem Moment wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlischer als das Gibbs sie in den Arm nehmen würde und ihr sagen würde,dass alles wieder in Ordnung kommen würde,doch das würde wahrscheinlich nie passieren,obwohl der Ansatz vorhanden gewesen war,doch den hatte sie ja zerstört.Plötzlich fühlte sie sich überhaupt nicht gut.Sie hatte starke Kopfschmerzen,ihr Körper konnte sich zwischen warm und kalt nicht entscheiden und ihr war übel.Vielleicht sollte sie mal zu einem Arzt gehen,doch der würde wahrscheinlich nur als Diagnose Stress feststellen und ihr raten etwas kürzer zu treten.Ihr kamen die Tränen.Sie war ein seelisches Wrack.Sie konnte und wolte irgendwie auch nicht mehr.Sie stand auf,trotz des noch immer vorhandenen Schwindelgefühls und machte sich auf den Rückweg.Als sie an ihrem Schreibtisch ankam,merkte sie das Gibbs nicht da war,dafür aber Tony.

Tony: Hey,du siehst nicht gut aus.Soll ich dich zum Arzt bringen.  
Kate:Nein.Entschuldige mich.

Damit machte sie sich mit eiligen Schritten zur Damentoilette,wo sie sich auch wenig später übergab.Sie fühlte sich einfach nur hundelend.Sie wollte nach Hause,doch man würde sie für schwach halten,deswegen musste sie unbedingt aushalten._Es sind ja nur noch ca.7 Stunden bis Feierabend.Oh Gott wie sollte sie das übereben?_Sie stand auf,ging zum Waschbecken,wusch sich das Gesicht und spülte den Mund.Sie fühlte sich immer noch sehr wackelig und vor allen Dingen schwach auf den Beinen.Doch sie bemühte sich zu einem,für sie,gequälten Lächeln.Als sie die Toilette verlies,war Gibbs auch wieder anwesend.Und er sah irgendwie besorgt aus.Vielleicht eine neue Entwicklung im Fall,sagte sie sich.

Gibbs: Kate,du siehst fürchterlich aus.  
Kate: Danke,Gibbs.Genau das will eine Frau hören.  
Gibbs: Tony,schaust du mal bitte bei Abby vorbei.  
Tony: Klar.

Damit verlies er sie und lies sie alleine zurück.

Gibbs: Kate,irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit dir.Bist du krank?  
Kate: Nein.  
Gibbs: Caitlin,ich erkenne jemanden der krank ist.  
Kate: Ich bin nicht krank,nur müde.  
Gibbs: Was belastet dich?  
Kate: Gibbs,ich...

Weiter kam sie nicht,denn plötzlich musste sie einfach weinen.Die Fürsorge war zuviel gewesen.Gibbs,der die Tränen sah,ging auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm._Scheiß auf die Mitarbeiter und Zuschauer._

Kate(schluchzend): Ich kann einfach nicht mehr!Ich bin ausgelaugt!  
Gibbs: Shhh,ganz ruhig.Erzähl mir von deinem Kummer.Bitte,ich möchte dir helfen.  
Kate: Und wenn das niemand kann?Mein Vater hat eben selber gesagt,dass ich nichts wert bin und dass mir niemand helfen kann.  
Gibbs: Was?Du hast sie getroffen?  
Kate: Ja,vorm Eingang.  
Gibbs: Versuch dich zu beruhigen und dann erzählst du mir alles von Anfang an,okay?

Kate hatte sich ein bißchen aus seiner Umarmung gelöst,sodass sie ihm jetzt in die Augen schauen konnte.Er sorgte sich um sie.

Kate: Okay.Kann ich vielleicht heute bei dir bleiben?

Zu spät erkannte sie ihren Fehler.Gibbs schaute sie nur verwundert an.

Kate: Entschuldige.Das war albern.Vergiss es.  
Gibbs: Nein,Kate,nimm es nicht zurück.Natürlich kannst du bei mir bleiben.Ich war nur etwas überrascht.

Dann nahm er sie wieder in den Arm und wiegte sie,wie ein kleines Kind,um sie noch weiter zu beruhigen.Er hoffte,dass dieser Alptraum bald ein Ende für sie haben würde.Sie war jetzt schon zusammen gebrochen.Schlimmer konnte es nicht mehr kommen,doch in dem Punkt würde er sich täuschen.

X:

Währenddessen vor Kates Wohnung:

Er hatte sich extra auf eine Bank,in dem kleinen Park,vor dem Wohnkomplex,indem auch Kates Wohnung lag,gesetzt,um sie besser beobachten zu können.Sie hatte sich im Lauf der Jahre ziemlich verändert.Sie hatte jetzt mehr zu bieten als mit ihrem Körper von 16 Jahren.Damals war sie schwach und hilflos gewesen.Heute trug sie eine Waffe,eben weil sie beim NCIS arbeitete.Wahrscheinlich wollte sie ihre Vergangenheit wieder gut machen indem sie Kerle wie ihn schnappte.Er selbst sah sich nicht als krank,sondern als Erlöser.Er hatte damals auch Susan von ihren seelischen Schmerzen erlöst.Zuerst hatte er gedacht,dass auch Kate umgekommen war,doch als er wie immer aufmerksam die Zeitungen mit den Todesanzeigen gelesen hatte,da hatte er nur Susans Namen gelesen.Kates Name erschien auch Wochen später noch nicht in der Zeitnung.Sie war noch nicht mal bei der Beerdigung ihrer besten Freundin gewesen,aber er.Er erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an die Feier.Zuerst der Gottesdienst,dann die eigentliche Beerdigung,wo man den von ihm benutzten Körper einfach in einem Sarg in die Erde lies.Bisher war auf jeder Beerdigung seiner Opfer gegangen,doch keine hatte ihm ein Gefühl von innerer Zufriedenheit gegeben,bis auf Susans.Nachdem er erfahren hatte,dass Kate noch lebte,da hatte er sich ein Lebensziel gemacht:Er wollte Kate noch einmal.Noch einmal ihren Körper spüren.Ihre Hilfeschreie und ihre Verzeweiflung._Was für ein Glück,dass Susan schon tot war._Damals war er eigentlich nur an Kate interessiert gewesen,denn sie hatte ihn ja am meisten verletzt,indem sie so tat,als ob sie ihn nicht kennen würde.Sie hatte ihn immer ignoriert.Auch als er sie vergewaltigt hatte,da hatte sie so getan als ob sie ihn nicht kennen würde,doch er kannte sie sehr gut von Fotos und den Erzählungen ihrer und seiner Eltern.Mein Gott,sie waren zur gleichen Schule gegangen und sie hatte ihn trotzdem nicht erkannt.Er war doch nur ein paar Klassen über ihr gewesen.Aber jetzt war die Zeit reif!Bald würde er sie wieder haben und dieses Mal würden ihnen beiden ein goldiges Finale blühen ieses Mal würden sie beide sterben.Er brauchte nur noch was Geduld um sie noch genauer zu studieren und dann würde er sie mitnehmen:Nach Hause wo sie hingehörte und zwar zu ihm.

X:

Währenddessen wieder im HQ:

Kate hatte sich wieder einigermaßen unnter Kontrolle.Dennoch war es ihr doch irgendwie peinlich Gibbs gefragt zu haben,ob sie die Nacht bei ihm verbringen könnte.Zwar hatte sie seine Reaktion überrascht,doch sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los,dass dieser Alptraum auch das Team betreffen würde und sie wollte nicht,dass ihnen,wegen ihr,irgendetwas passiert.Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt,dass sie immer noch in Gibbs Armen und die ganze Zeit in Gedanken versunken war.Plötzlich löste sie sich und sah Gibbs an,dessen Augen Besorgnis verriet.Sie war gerührt.

Kate: Gibbs,ich weiß ich habe dich eben gefragt,ob ich bei dir bleiben könnte,aber ich wwar schwach und wusste nicht was ich gesagt habe.  
Gibbs: Du willst nicht bei mir bleiben?

Sie wusste was er vorhatte,doch es klappte.

Kate: Schau mal,eben da war ich schwach und hatte mich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle,aber jetzt komm ich wieder damit klar.Es ist nicht das erste Mal,Gibbs.Ich bin diese Reaktion von ihnen gewöhnt.  
Gibbs: Kate,niemand würde dich für schwach halten,wenn du die Nacht bei mir verbringen würdest.Ich würde es soagr begrüßen,dann könnte ich ein Auge auf dich haben.

Kate öffnete den Mund um zu protestieren,doch Gibbs kam ihr zuvor.

Gibbs: Lass mich ausreden,Caitlin.Meine Gefühle haben sich seit dem letzten Mal nicht geändert.Und sie werden sich auch nicht ändern.Jeder Mensch ist mal schwach,das macht ihn aber nicht zu einem anderen Menschen.Du warst dein ganzes Leben lang stark,das merkt man anhand deines Charakters und wenn man sich mal helfen lässt,dann ist das auch nur menschlich.Ich werde auch nicht mehr sauer sein,wenn du über etwas nicht reden willst.Ich möchte mich soagr für mein Verhalten von damals entschuldigen.Es war unfair von mir zu behaupten,dass du kein Vertrauen in mich hättest.Ich weiß das du das hast.Du beweist es mir täglich.Bitte,lass mich dir helfen.Ich weiß das das ein großer Schritt für dich ist,aber es würde dir auch gut tun.

Kate starrte ihn verblüfft an.Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte.Ihr Verstand sagte ihr,dass sie damit wie immer alleine klar kam,doch ihr Herz sagte ihr,dass sie dabei war zusammenzubrechen und die Hilfe von dem Mann,den sie liebte,brauchte.

Kate: Okay,ich bleibe bei dir.

Gibbs fiel ein großer,schwerer Stein vom Herzen.Daraufhin nahm er sie in den Arm.

X:

Der Tag war schneller vorbei als Kate erwartet hatte.Zwar hatte sie sich noch nicht ganz von der Auseinandersetzung mit ihrem Vater und Jason erholt,dennoch hatte sie ihre Arbeit erledigt,obwohl Gibbs wollte,dass sie sich den Tag frei nahm.Es war zu einer kleinen Auseinandersetzung gekommen,wobei Gibbs ihr am Ende dann diese Entscheidnung freigestellt hatte.Eigentlich hatte sie ja kündigen wollen,aber ihr kamen jetzt die ersten Zweifel._Vielleicht bereut Gibbs ja seinen Fehler?Doch wann hatte Gibbs jemals etwas bereut?Noch nie.Vielleicht hat er auch nur Mitleid mit dir?_Sie war verwirrt.Sie wusste nicht was in ihm vorging.Manchmal war das sogar gut,aber sie wollte jetzt endlich wissen,warum er sie damals so hat fallenlassen und warum er und das Team sie hintergangen hatten.Vielleicht hatte es ja auch gar nichts mit ihr zu tu._Na klar und deswegen haben sie dich nicht gefragt.Deswegen hatte Gibbs auch eine andere Frau dabei._Abgesehen von ihren Gedanken über ihren Boss,gaben die Gedanken über den Fall auch nichts neues.Tony konnte auch nichts genaues in Erfahrung bringen,dass ihnen helfen würde den Fall zu lösen.Abby war immer noch mit dem Video,Ducky mit der Leiche und Gibbs war mit irgendetwas anderem beschäftigt.Tony war schon nach Hause gefahren und sie war immer noch hier.Sie gähnte.Sie war müde und auch seelisch ausgelaugt.Kate wollte nur noch nach Hause.Sie hielt es nicht mehr für sehr gut zu Gibbs nach Hause zufahren._Was wenn du wieder einen Alptraum hast?Das würde Gibbs bestimmt toll finden,wenn er mitten in der Nacht wegen deinem blöden Traum aufwachen müsste._Plötzlich wurde sie durch Gibbs aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.Dieser stand nämlich vor ihr und blickte sie ein bißchen komisch an.

Gibbs: Kate?Alles in Ordnung?  
Kate: Ja,wieso?  
Gibbs: Weil ich 4 mal deinen Namen gerufen habe und du nicht geantwortest hast.  
Kate: Tschuldigung.War in Gedanken versunken.  
Gibbs: Wollen wir nach Hause fahren?  
Kate: Gibbs,findest du wirklich,dass das...  
Gibbs: Kate,fang bitte nicht wieder an zu diskutieren.Das haben wir doch schon hinter uns.Bleib wenigstens für diese eine Nacht.  
Kate: Na gut.

Was Gibbs aber nicht wissen sollte war die Tasache das sie die ganze Nacht wach bleiben wollte.Sie packte ihre Sachen und gemeinsam verließen sie das Gebäude.

X:

In Gibbs Auto:

Gibbs: Wir halten noch kurz bei dir damit du noch Sachen packen kannst,okay?  
Kate: Ja,klar.Ich hatte nämlich nicht vor in diesen Klamotten zu schlafen.  
Gibbs: Geht es dir auch wirklich gut?  
Kate: Was meinst du?  
Gibbs: Na ja,die letzten Monate warst du nicht du.Du warst ziemlich erschöpft,hast weniger mit Tony gealbert und so.  
Kate: Gibbs,ich schlafe schon bei dir,aber erwarte nicht,dass ich dir jetzt meine tiefsten Geheimnisse sage,denn Geheimnisse sind normalerweise nicht zum Tratschen gedacht.Außerdem müsstest du doch inzwischen was damals vorgefallen ist.  
Gibbs: Woher denn?Du hast mir nichts gesagt.  
Kate: Jetzt spiel doch nicht den Ahnungslosen!  
Gibbs: Von von redest du verdammt nochmal?

Kate merkte erst jetzt das ihr Vater ihm nichts gesagt hatte.Noch nichts.So wie sie ihren Vater kannte,würde er nicht eher aufgeben bis er ihr Leben zerstört hatte,denn nach seiner Meinung hatte sie ihn und Familie und Susans zerstört.

Kate: Schon gut.Hat sich erledigt.  
Gibbs: So was erledigt sich doch nicht von allein.  
Kate: Was?  
Gibbs: Na diese Angelegenheit.Was ist los?Bitte,sag es mir.  
Kate: Mein Vater hat da ein paar Andeutungen gemacht.  
Gibbs: Was für Andeutungen?  
Kate: Er wird dir wahrscheinlich versichern wollen,dass ich keinen Job erledigen kann,dass ich unterqualifiziert bin,dass ich irgendeine psyschiche Krankheit habe oder irgendetwas in der Art.Er wird dir wahrscheinlich meine Vergangenheit aufdrängen.  
Gibbs: Was ist das für ein Vater!  
Kate: Kein guter.  
Gibbs: Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen.Er hat behauptet,dass du,und ich weiß das dir das weh tun wird,aber ich will ehrlich zu dir sein und dir nichts vormachen.  
Kate: Was hat er behauptet?  
Gibbs: Er hat behauptet,dass du dich "hochgeschlafen" hättest.  
Kate: Oh mein Gott.Du glaubst ihm doch nicht,oder?  
Gibbs: Nein,natürlich nicht.Mittlerweile solltest du mich kennen.  
Kate: Manchmal erkenn ich dich gar nicht und das tut weh.  
Gibbs: Wann erkennst du mich denn nicht?  
Kate: Warum wart ihr ohne mich essen?

Gibbs blickte sie nur kurz entsetzt an,dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf die Fahrbahn.Wie sollte er ihr jetzt nur antworten.

X:

Gibbs war schockiert.Woher wusste sie von dem Treffen?Es war doch nichts durchgesickert,oder?Er wusste,aber,dass wenn er sie anlügen würde,dann würde sie ihm nie wieder vertrauen und das wollte er nicht.Also musste er jetzt die Wahrheit sagen.Jetzt oder nie.

Gibbs: Wir wollten nicht das du es erfährst,aber jetzt wo du es ansprichst,muss ich es dir sagen.  
Kate(zögerlich): Ich hab kein Problem damit zu kündigen.  
Gibbs: Was?Wovon redest du?  
Kate: Wenn ihr mir schon nicht sagt,dass ihr euch zum Essen verabredet und du dann auch noch dabei bist,dann kann es ja nur etwas mit meinem Job zu zun haben.  
Gibbs: Nein,Kate.Es hatte nichts mit deinem Job zu tun.Außerdem bist du der beste Agent der jemals unter meinem Kommando gestanden hat.  
Kate: Was war es dann?  
Gibbs: Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht und wollten eine Lösung finden dir zu helfen.  
Kate: Und was war mit deiner Freundin?  
Gibbs: Welcher Freundin?  
Kate: Die Rothaarige,die neben dir saß.  
Gibbs: Das ist Charlie,eine sehr gute Freundin.Sie ist Psyschologin.  
Kate: Was!Du hast mit einer Seelenklempnerin über mich geredet!  
Und was hat sie dir vorgeschlagen!Vielleicht das ich mich zu ihr aufs Sofa setzen soll!

Kate hatte Glück.Gibbs musste an einer roten Ampel halten und diese Gelegenheit nutzte Kate.Sie sprang aus dem Wagen und lief auf den Bürgersteig.Sie fühlte sich betrogen.Ihr liefen Tränen über die Wangen.Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet,aber nicht mit sowas.Sie wischte sich die Tränen weg.Ihr war übel und schwindelig.Sie Sie lief in eine Einkaufspassage und lehnte sich an eine Wand.Gibbs würde sie bestimmt suchen und sich Sorgen machen._Klar macht er sich Sorgen um deinen seelischen Zusatnd,denn du musst ja an seiner Seite für Gerechtigkeit kämpfen.Schließlich bist du auch für Menschen verantowrtlich und wem würde man eher trauen:Einem mit stabilem Zustand oder einen mit instabilem?_Plötzlich fühlte sich nicht mehr so gut und ließ sich erschöpft an der Wand runtergleiten,bis sie auf dem Boden saß.Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl in eine andere Welt zu gleiten.Sie war schon fast dort angekommen,als sie in den Arm genommen wurde.Es roch schwach nach After Shave,also konnte es nur Gibbs sein.Sie ließ sich einfach fallen,wollte einfach nur noch weg von dieser Welt,die so viele Probleme mit sich brachte.Dann fühlte sie Gibbs sanfte Hände an ihrem Hinterkopf und wurde im gleichen Moment auf die Arme genommen.Und dann Gibbs Stimme,während sie einfach nur wegwollte.

Gibbs: Shh,ich bin´s.Es tut mir so verdammt leid.Ich hoffe du kannst mir irgendwann einmal verzeihen.Wenn du willst bring ich dich zu Abby oder Tony.  
Kate(flüsternd): Bleib bei mir,bitte.

Damit klammerte sie sich verzweifelt an ihn.Gibbs kamen fast selber die Tränen,als er sie so da sah.Er liebte sie so sehr,dass er lieber selber sterben,als das ihr irgendetwas passieren würde.Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und trug sie zum Auto zurück.Einige Passanten starrten sie nur komisch an,doch ihm wars egal.

X:

Gibbs hatte den Wage nur eine Straße weiter geparkt.Zuerst konnte er vor Schock gar nicht realisieren,dass Kate aus dem Auto "gesprungen" war.Er hatte Angst gehabt sie nicht zu finden,doch irgendetwas trieb ihn in diese Passage und dann hatte er sie gesehen.Sie wirkte so verloren.Auch,jetzt,gab er sich die Schuld.Er hätte sie anlügen sollen,denn im Lügen war er ja schon immer gut gewesen.Sie hatte sich so verzweifelt an ihn geklammert,dass es ihm trotzdem das Herz brach.Schon bald darauf hatte er das Auro erreicht.Er hatte keine Zeit mehr gehabt das Auro abzuschließen,deswegen war es auch einigermaßen einfach die Tür,mit Kate auf dem Arm,zu öffnen.Die ganze Zeit war sie ziemlich still gewesen,nur ihr Atmen verriet ihm,dass sie noch lebte,ansonsten hätte man sie auch für Tod halten können.Behutsam setzte er sie vorsichtig auf den Sitz und legte ihren Kopf vorsichtig auf die Lehne.Sie war kaum noch wach.Sie hatte zwar die Augen geschlossen,doch er wusste,dass sie nicht schlief.Dafür war sie viel zu verspannt.Vorsichtig,um sie nicht zu erschrecken,streichelte er ihre feuchte Wange.

Kate(leise): Gibbs?  
Gibbs: Ja,was ist,Süße?  
Kate: Es tut mir leid.  
Gibbs: Nein,dir muss nichts Leid tun,sondern mir.Wenn ich nicht...  
Kate: Gibbs,mach dir keine Vorwürfe,bitte.Ich weiß du hast es nur gut gemeint.Bring mich einfach nur irgendwohin.Ich bin so müde.  
Gibbs: Willst du was schlafen und ich hole dir dann die Sachen aus der Wohnung.Anschließned bringe ich dich zu mir.  
Kate: Nein.  
Gibbs: Was nein?  
Kate: Ich bleibe solange noch wach.Ich weiß,dass ich dich beim letzten Mal ziemlich verärgert habe,aber könntest du mir eine große Pizza nachher bestellen?  
Gibbs(lächelnd): Klar,freut mich,denn ich wollte mir heute Abend auch eine Pizza bestellen.Und du hast mich nicht verärgert,ich bin es halt nur nicht gewöhnt,dass man Geheimnisse hat,die einem seelisch wehtun.Ich weiß,dass das überraschend für dich ist,aber ich liebe dich trotzdem noch.  
Kate: Ich liebe dich auch.Bleibst du heute Abend bei mir?  
Gibbs: Wenn du willst.Fühl dich aber dadurchjetzt nicht unter Druck gesetzt,okay?  
Kate: Ich lasse mich so leicht nicht unter Druck setzten.  
Gibbs: Ich weiß.Ich meine ja nur.Okay,dann schnall dich mal an.

Da er immer noch an ihrer Tür stand,war es leicht für ihn,ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben.Dann zog er sich zurück,schlug die Tür zu,stieg an der Fahrerseite ein,startete den Motor und fuhr los.Die Fahrt zu ihrer Wohnung verlief im Schweigen.Sie erreichten ihre Wohnung innerhalb weniger Minuten.Sie stiegen aus,packten ihre Sachen und fuhren dann zu Gibbs.Als sie 20 Minuten später eintrafen,öffnete Gibbs ihr die Tür.Kate stieg aus und wollte Gibbs die Tasche abnehmen,doch Gibbs gab ihr mit einem Handzeichen zu verstehen,dass er keine Wiederrede dulde.In der Wohnung,drehte sich Kate zu Gibbs.

Kate: Gibbs?  
Gibbs: Ja,Kleines?  
Kate: Danke für alles.  
Gibbs: Dafür sind Partner da.

X:

Kate: Trotzdem danke,denn es ist nicht selbstverständlich.  
Gibbs: Ich sagte bereits,dass es in Ordnung ist.  
Kate: Ich weiß nicht wie ich dir jemals danken kann.Du hast mehr für mich getan als irgendjemand anders in den letzten Jahren.

Statt ihr eine Antwort ging er auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm.Er wusste,dass es schwierig für sie gewesen war das zuzugeben.Er wollte das sie sich sicher fühlte,denn sie war es wahrscheinlich nie gewesen.Er wusste nicht woher er das wusste,aber er ahnte es.Kate lehnte sich,unterdessen,an Gibbs Brust.Sie fühlte sich trotz der vergangenen Stunden wohl und vor allen Dingen sicher.Doch nach wenigen Minuten fühlten sich ihre Beine wieder wie Pudding an.Sie war wohl doch geschwächter gewesen als sie angenommen hatte.Sie klammerte sich an Gibbs um Halt zu haben.

Gibbs: Hey,was ist los?  
Kate: Ich fühl mich grad nicht so gut.  
Gibbs: Warum hast du das nicht früher gesagt?  
Kate: Ich will dich nicht noch mehr belasten.  
Gibbs: Caitlin,du würdest mich eher belasten,wenn du es mir nicht sagen würdest.Also,in Zukunft direkt sagen,wenn etwas nicht stimmt oder du dich nicht wohl fühlst,okay?  
Kate: Okay.

Doch Gibbs glaubte Kate nicht.Er wusste,dass sie ihn schonen wollte.

Gibbs: Süße,du bist eine schlechte Lügnerin.  
Kate: Tut mir leid.  
Gibbs: Schon okay.Dann wollen wir mal sehen,dass du dich was hinlegst und danach was isst,einverstanden?  
Kate: Das wäre nett.Aber wenn du andere Pläne oder eine Verabredung hast,dann kannst du gerne gehn oder deine Pläne verwirklichen.Du brauchst nicht hier bei mir zu bleiben.Ich kann auch auf mich aufpassen.Du musst wirklich nicht...

Weiter kam sie nicht,denn Gibbs erstickte ihren Satz mit seinem Mund.Er küsste sie mit voller Leidenschaft.Kates Welt begann sich zu drehen,während sie seinen Kuss mit voller Hingabe erwiederte.Dann zog Gibbs sich zurück.Dann stubste er ihr Nase mit seinem Finger.

Gibbs: Du denkst zu viel,Süße.  
Kate: Aber...  
Gibbs: Kate,glaubst du ich würde die drei berühmten Worte sagen und dich küssen,wenn ich eine andere hätte?  
Kate(leise): Nein,ich glaube nicht.  
Gibbs: Na siehst du.Und jetzt setzt du dich am besten hin.  
Kate: Aber...

Doch diesmal wurde ihr Satz von ihrem kurzen Aufschrei unterbrochen als er sie auf den Arm nahm und sie zum Sofa trug.Es war zwar nur eine kurze Strecke,doch sie fand es ziemlich romantisch.

Kate: Du musst mich wirklich nicht tragen.  
Gibbs: Und wenn ich es aber will?

Darauf sagte sie nichts.Sie wusste,dass sie im disskutieren eine Niederlage einstecken würde.Als er sie aufs Sofa gesetzt hatte,gab er ihr noch einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund.

Gibbs: So,ich bestell jetzt was zu essen.So wie beim letzten Mal?  
Kate: Ja,gerne.Ich decke dann schon mal den Tisch.

Sie wollte schon aufstehen,doch Gibbs drückte sie wieder ins Sofa zurück.

Gibbs: Du bleibst sitzen,ansonsten darfst du demnächst wirklich nur noch Papierkram machen,okay?  
Kate(lächelnd): Aye,Aye Sir!

Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht ging Gibbs in die Küche._Manchmal war das Leben wirklich schön._

X:

Während Gibbs die Pizza bestellte,legte Kate sich hin.Sie hatte voher vom Sofa zur Couch gewechselt.Trotz Glücksgefühle und einem Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch,ging es ihr trotzdem nicht so gut.Durch das ganze Weinen am Tag hatte sie Kopfschmerzen bekommen.Gleichzeitig fühlte sie sich schwach und leer,vermutlich weil sie den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen hatte.Sie schloss die Augen,wollte die ganze Last,die auf ihren Schultern ruhte,wegdrücken,doch sie wusste,dass das nicht gehen würde.Irgendwie schien sie in ihren Gedanken so verloren,dass sie einfach nachgab und ein schwarzes Loch fiel.

Währenddessen bei Gibbs:

Gibbs hatte die Pizzen,Pizzabrötchen und ihr zusätzlich noch einen kleinen gemischten Salat bestellt.Da er nichts mehr von ihr hörte,ging er zu ihr und fand sie schlafend vor._Na ja solange sie schläft,kann sie auch nicht abhauen.Deck sie wenigstens zu,sonst holt sie sich vielleicht noch Erkältung!_Daraufhin holte er ihr eine Decke aus dem Schlafzimmer und deckte sie zu.Da der Pizzabäcker von 10 Minuten gesprochen hatte,deckte er noch schnell den Tisch,schrieb Kate eine Nachricht,falls sie vor ihm aufwachen würde,und ging die Pizza holen.Als er 15 Minuten später wieder zu Hause war,schlief Kate immer noch.Er legte die Pizzen auf die Teller,genauso stellte er den Salat und die Brötchen auf den Tisch,bevor er sich auf den Weg machte um Kate zu wecken.Er tat es zwar nicht gerne,doch sie muste was essen.Als er an der Stereoanlage vorbei kam,legte er eine Kuschelrock CD auf,um eine möglischst romantische Atmosphäre zu schaffen.Voher hatte er noch Kerzen af den Tisch gestellt und angezündet und das Licht etwas gedämpft.Jetzt kniete er sich vor Kate hin und schüttelte sie leicht.

Gibbs: Süße,du musst aufwachen.Du hast doch bestimmt Hunger,oder?

Wie auf Kommando öffnete sie die Augen und schaute ihn etwas verschlafen an.

Kate: Tut mir leid.Du hättest mich irgendetwas tun lassen müssen,dann wäre ich nicht eingeschlafen und du hättest nicht die ganze Arbeit machen müssen.  
Gibbs: Du brauchst den Schlaf und außerdem hatte ich dir verboten etwas zu tun.Und jetzt komm,wir wollen doch essen,oder?  
Kate: Klar,ich habe richtig Hunger.

Bevor Kate aufstehen konnte,gab Gibbs ihr einen flüchtige Kuss auf den Mund,half ihr hoch und führte sie zu Tisch.

X:

Kate: Hm,das sieht wirklich lecker aus.  
Gibbs: Das sieht nicht nur so aus,das ist auch lecker.  
Kate: Nochmals danke für alles,Gibbs.  
Gibbs: Du brauchst dich nicht zu bedanken.Ich tue alles für dich,meine Liebe.

Kate lächelte in sich hinein. Der Tag hatte auch was positives an sich gehabt.

Kate: Guten Appetit,Gibbs.  
Gibbs: Jetzt wo wir uns schon unsere Gefühle füreinander gesagt haben,solltest du mich dann nicht Jethro nennen?  
Kate: Wenn du es so möchtest.Es ist nur ein bißchen komisch,denn sonst wolltest du immer mit Gibbs angesprochen werden.  
Gibbs: Du bist,neben Charlie,die einzige Frau die mich Jethro nennen darf.Weißt du hinter Gibbs steckt meine andere Seite,die härtere,die nicht verletzbare.Aber...  
Kate: hinter Jethro verbirgt sich ein Romantiker mit normalen menschlichen Bedürfnissen.Das hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut,aber mir gefallen beide Seiten.  
Gibbs: Du bist auch eine sehr interessante Frau.Und gleichzeitig zu verletzlich.Das bedeutet aber nicht das du ein Schwächling bist.  
Kate: Es gibt aber sovieles was du nicht über mich weißt.Es könnte deine Meinung ändern.  
Gibbs: Nein,das würde es nicht.Du bleibst und bist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben.Das wird sich nie ändern.Du fragst dich bestimmt,ob ich das nicht auch meinen Exfrauen erzählt habe und ich werde dir jetzt ganz ehrlich antworten: Nein,ich habe es nicht getan.Ich habe sie nie wirklich geliebt. Es gab höchstens Sympathiegefühle,aber nie war es Liebe. Himmel,ich könnte ja wohl schlecht eine Frau lieben,die mit einem Golfschläger auf mich losgeht. Alle 3 mussten sich herausputzen,um Eindruck zu schinden und um mir zugefallen. Doch du bist auch ungeschminkt unbeschreiblich schön.An dir ist alles natürlich. Klar nicht jeder Mensch ist perfekt und jeder hat so seine Fehler,aber das macht ihn nicht zum Schwächling und ich ahne das du dein ganzes Leben lang für dich stark sein musstest und auch niemanden hattest mit dem du dein Leben teilen und genießen konntest. Deswegen wird es dir auch schwer fallen mich in deinem Leben zu akzeptieren,aber bitte gib mir und uns eine Chance. Ich weiß,dass du Zeit brauchst und die bekommst du auch. Ich werde dich nicht drängen,sondern zu dir stehen und dich unterstützen. Bitte vergiss das nicht.

Kate war so gerührt,dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte. Dann lief auch schon die erste Träne über ihre Wange. Sie stand auf,gning zu Gibbs und drückte ihn an sich,bis er sich auch an sie klammerte. So blieben sie eine lange Zeit. Die Zeit verstrich,die Pizza war mittlerweile kalt geworden,der Mond stand am Himmel der tiefschwarzen Nacht.Die Sterne funkelten wie Juwelen am Himmel und auf der Erde hielten sich beide Liebenden um sich gegenseitig Schutz,Halt und Liebe zu geben.

X:

Beide hielten sich solange umarmt,bis Gibbs merkte,dass Kate sich nicht mehr rührte.Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt.Vosichtig,um sie nicht zu wecken,hob er sie hoch und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer,wo er sie ins Bett legte und zudeckte.Dann gab er ihr noch einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ das Schlafzimmer.Als er hinausging,lächelte er.Sie hatten es wieder nicht geschafft die Pizzen zu essen.In der Küche begann er die Reste in den Kühlschrank zu stellen und aufzuräumen.Nachdem er alles soweit aufgeräumt hatte,zog er sich um und betrat das Schlafzimmer.Der Mond schien auf das Bett und aufs Kate Gesicht.Im Moment wirkte sie noch entspannt,doch er wusste,dass sie wieder einen oder mehrere Alpträume haben würde.Doch wenn es soweit war,würde er wach sein und sie in den Arm nehmen.Jetzt würde er aber veruschen etwas zu schlafen,denn er konnte Kate nicht helfen,wenn er selber zu erschöpft war.Vorsichtig,um sie nicht zu wecken,zog er sie in seine Arme und hielt sie fest.Sie kuschelte sich fest an ihn und bald daruaf war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

X:  
_Die Nacht war ruhig und still.Der Vollmond spiegelte sich im Wasser.Ringsherum waren Bäume.Nur der Wind war leicht zu hören,als er durch die Äste blies.Es war trotzdem kalt.Keine Wolken am Himmel.Plötzlich ein Schuss.Dann Schreie.Wieder Schüsse.2 Mädchen,im Alter von 16 Jahren,liefen mit zerissenen Kleidern auf die vom Mond beleuchtete Lichtung.Beide keuchten und hatten Schweiß auf der Stirn.Sie blieben stehn und blickten sich ängstlich um.Dann zog das eine Mädchen die andere mit sich Richtung See.Im See waren sie in Sicherheit.Wenn sie tauchen würden,dann könnte der Schattenmann sie nicht sehen.So hatten sie ihren Verfolger und Entführer genannt.Sie liefen weiter und weiter.Bald würde der See kommen und sie würden bald nach Hause können.Das hofften sie zumindestens.Die eine stolperte über eine Wurzel,die andere half ihr auf.Nur gemeinsam konnten sie es schaffen.Nur gemeinsam waren sie stark.Plötzlich wieder Schüsse.Sie wollten nicht schreien.Wollten ihn nicht auf sich aufmerksam machen.Dann erschein der See vor ihnen.Sie blieben kurz stehen um erneut Luft zu holen,blickten sie an,nickten und liefen Hand in Hand ins Wasser und schwammen etwas hinaus.Die eine tauchte schon,doch die andere war zu langsam.Plötzlich wurde das Wasser rot und ihre Freundin bewegte sich nicht mehr.Sie tauchte mal ganz kurz nach unten,trieb aber wieder an die Oberfläche.Sie war leblos;die Augen starrten in die dunkle Tiefe.Die andere erschrak,wollte Luft holen,war aber wie gelähmt.Es fielen noch weitere Schüsse.Nach einer Minute kehrte die Ruhe wieder zurück.Vorsichtig tauchte sie auf.Es war niemand mehr zu sehen.Nur ihre tote Freundin.Ein Schuss in die Brust hatte sie getötet.Jetzt war ihre Chance gekommen zu fliehen,doch was wurde aus ihrer Freundin?Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.Sie hatten sich geschworen nie ohne den anderen zu gehn.Sie nahm ihre klate Hand und zog sie mit sich zum gegenüberliegenden Ufer.Sie schwamm die ganze Nacht.Sie konnte die Augen vor Kälte und Erschöpfung kaum noch offen halten,zwang sich aber dazu,damit sie beide endlich nach Hause kamen,wobei sie leben und ihre Freundin in irgendein Grab gelegt würde.Endlich erreichte sie das Ufer.Sie zog ihre Freundin aus dem Wasser,legte sie ins Gars und ruhte sich eine Minute aus.Jetzt musste sie zur Straße laufen und versuchen in die nächste Stadt zu kommen,aber ohne ihre Freundin.Sie muste ihr Versprechen brechen und sie zurück lassen.Sie erhob sich und lief weiter.Wieder durch den Wald,wieder über Lichtungen und wieder ohne einen Plan wo sie überhaupt hinlief.Als sie sich gerade an einen Baum lehnen wollte,sah sie es.Irgendetwas starrte sie an.Ein rascheln ertönte.Hatte er sie gefunden?Bitte nicht.Und es kam immer näher.Näher und näher._

Kate wachte wieder erschrocken und voller Panik auf.Der Mond schien ihr ins Gesicht und auf den Rest ihres Körpers._Es war nur ein Traum._Das redete sie sich immer ein um sich zu beruhigen.Doch sie wusste ganz genau das alles real gewesen war.Es war und blieb ihre Vergangenheit.Sie atmete tief durch.Als sie sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte,versuchte sie sich unter Gibbs Hand,die mittlerweile wieder auf ihrem Bauch lag,zur Seite zu bewegen um ins Bad zu kommen.Ihr war nach jedem Alptraum immer übel.Als sie vorsichtig Gibbs Hand nahm um sie neben sich zu legen,verstärkte sich sein Griff sofort und als sie stärker zupacken wollte,hörte sie seine verschlafende Stimme:

Gibbs: Komm,leg dich wieder hin.Ich beschütze dich.Dir wird nichts passieren.  
Kate: Das ist es nicht.Mir ist nach den Alpträumen immer übel und manchmal muss ich mich...übergeben.

Gibbs setzte sich auf und schaute sie besorgt an.Dann strich er ihr mit seinem Daumen über die erhitzte Wange.

Gibbs: Was hälst du von dem Vorschlag: Du gehst dich umziehen und nimmst vorher noch eine Dusche.Wenn du wiederkommst,nehme ich dich in den Arm und beschütze dich vor den Alpträumen,okay?

Kate musst erst über seinen Vorschlag nachdenken.Der Gedanke gefiel ihr so,dass sie einfach lächeln musste.Gibbs sah dies natürlich.Er lächelte selber.

Kate: In Ordnung.Bis gleich.

Damit ging sie ins Wohnzimmer um ihre Tasche mit den Utensilien zu holen.Kaum war Kate aus dem Schlafzimmer gegangen,änderte Gibbs Mimik sich._Mein Gott,sie hat so viel schlimmes mitgemacht,denn sonst hätte sie nicht seit Monaten schon Alpträume,sie hatte niemanden,der ihr Schutz und Halt gegeben hatte.Wann wird ihr Vergangenheit ruhen und sie in Ruhe lassen?_Als nächstes vernahm er das Schließen der Tür.Dann legte er sich hin,um auf Kate zu warten.

X:

Während duschte,versuchte Gibb sich vorzustellen wie schlimm ihre Vergangenheit wohl sein mochte.Er konnte auch nicht verstehen,warum ihre Eltern sie nicht unterstützt und ihr geholfen hatten.Sie hatte es ihm zwar nicht auf direktem Wege gesagt,aber auf dem indirekten.Er hasste solche Eltern.Erst Kinder in die Welt setzen,aber in der Not alleine lassen.Und das bei einer 16jährigen.Klar,manchmal hatte er auch mit seinen Eltern Streß gehabt,aber am Ende haben sie ihm immer noch gezeigt,dass sie ihn lieben.Er konnte sich auch sein Leben mit gefühlslosen Eltern gar nicht vorstellen.Auch wenn er im Laufe der Zeit gewissen Dingen gegenüber kalt und gefühlslos war,doch das war das Leben gewesen.Manche Dinge ließen einen eine andere Sichtweise einnehmen.Das hatte z.B. der Militärdienst getan.Er hatte mit ansehen müssen wie enge Freunde und Zivilisten starben,wie Gebäude und die Hoffnung auf einen Neuanfanf genommen wurden.Vor dem Dienst hatte er immer gedacht,dass er schon alles gesehen hatte,doch das änderte sich mit dem Marine Corps.Nachdem er ausgestiegen war,musste er das alles erst einmal verarbeiten.Danach war er zum NCIS gegangen.Auch bei machen Fällen fragte er sich manchmal wie krank Menschen sein mussten,um einen Menschen gradezu hinrichten zu können.Er wollte jetzt auch nicht weiter über die Psychologie eines Menschen nachdenken,sondern sich ganz auf Kate konzentrieren.Gerade als er anfangen wollte sich mit ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen zu beschäftigen,vernahm er das Abstellen des Wassers._Nicht mehr lange und sie ist wieder bei mir._

X:

Nachdem sie sich geduscht hatte und besser fühlte,zog sie ihren Lieblingsslip bzw. BH an.Sie fühlte sich wieder sauber und rein.Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch,um das Gefühl beizubehalten.Dann zog sie sich ein figurbetontes weißes T-Shirt an,kämte sich noch mal und öffnte das Fenster,bevor sie das Bad vrließ und wieder ins Schlafzimmer ging.Sie versuchte so leise wie möglich zu sein,um Gibbs nicht zu wecken,falls er doch noch eingeschlafen war.Wegen ihr hatte er vermutlich sowieso kaum Schlaf bekommen,oder?Wenn sie ihm wichtig war,dann ja,ansonsten...darüber wollte sie erst gar nicht nachdenken,doch er hatte sie ja schließlich mit nach Hause genommen.Als sie das Schlafzimmer betrat,fand sie den Weg zum Bett,aber nur mit Hilfe des Mondes,der das Zimmer erhellte.Ihre Hälfte war wahrscheinlich total verschwitzt,deswegen legte sie sich einfach auf die Bettdecke.

Gibbs: Kate,komm her.

Dann öffnete er seine Arme und umarmte sie.Instinktiv kuschelte sie sich enger an ihn nur um seine Wärme zu spüren.Er gab ihr einen gewissen Halt im Leben und vielleicht war er ja der Mann fürs Leben.Schließlich gab er ihr noch einen Kuss auf den noch nassen Scheitel,bevor die Dunkelheit sie mit sich nahm.

X:

Noch lange nachdem Kate eingeschlafen war,lag Gibbs noch wach.Er konnte es gar nicht fassen,dass seine Träume in Erfüllung gingen.Er musst lächeln,als ihm einfiel wie er sie kennengelernt hatte.Wie sie ihn angesehen hatte,als sie die Air Force One mit Agent Farnell verließ um den Zuständigkeitsbereich zu klären.An ihrem Blick hatte er erkannt,dass sie ahnte das er nicht Duckys Assistent war.Er hatte auch direkt gewusst,dass sie den Commander nicht vergiftet hatte,doch er hätte Tony und Abby ja nicht sagen können,dass er zum ersten Mal nach Jahren seinen Gefühlen die Oberhand lies.Das wäre riskant gewesen.Und jetzt lag sie hier in seinen Armen,auch wenn sie in einer nicht schönen Zeit zusammen gekommen waren,doch er war ja jetzt und natürlich auch vorher für sie da.Sie brauchte ihn und er wusste es auch wenn sie ihn nicht um Hilfe gebeten hatte.Das war auch gar nicht nötig gewesen.Seine Mutter hatte ihm mal gesagt,dass wenn man jemandem wirklich von ganzem Herzen lieben würde,dann würde man merken,wenn es dem Partner schlecht geht und er den anderen braucht.Instinktiv zog er Kate enger an sich,um sie vor dem Alptraum zu schützen,der sie so quälte.Sie hatte wieder begonnen etwas unruhiger zu werden,doch jetzt wurde sie langsam wieder entspannter.Er hasste es sie so leiden zu sehen und nicht helfen zu können,doch er wusste,dass sie zu ihm käme,wenn sie bereit wäre darüber zu reden.Er musste jedoch sehr viel Geduld aufbringen und das fiel ihm nicht immer sehr leicht,vor allen Dingen nicht bei Leuten die er schätzte,mochte und liebte.Vor allen Dingen wollte er jetzt wach bleiben,damit er mitbekam wann sie wieder einen Alptraum haben würde.Plötzlich regte sich Kate und sie schaute ihn verschlafen an.Dann gab sie ihm einen intensiven Kuss,den er natürlich erwiederte.Kate rollte sich auf ihn und küsste ihn wieder.Doch als Gibbs seine Hand unter ihr T-Shirt schob,zuckte sie zusammen und brach den Kuss ab.Etwas ängstlich schaute sie ihn an.Gibbs ahnte auch warum sie nicht berührt werden wollte,doch er sagte nichts.

Gibbs: Es tut mir leid,Schätzchen.  
Kate: Nein,die braucht nichts leid zu tun.Es liegt an mir.  
Gibbs: Aber ich bin zu schnell vorgegangen.  
Kate: Das hat damit nichts zu tun.

Gibbs strich ihr eine Sträne aus dem Gesicht.

Gibbs: Wirst du es mir denn irgendwann erklären können?Ich will dich aber nicht drängen.

Kate traten Tränen in die Augen.Er nahm auch noch Rücksicht auf sie.Er wollte sie nicht bedrängen,doch sie wusste,dass sie ihm alles erzählen musste,damit sie sich näher kommen konnten.Gibbs sah natürlich die Tränen und fühlte sich direkt schlecht.

Gibbs: Es tut mir wirklich leid.  
Kate: Ich werde dir alles morgen erklären,aber kannst du mich diese Nacht nur noch halten,bitte.  
Gibbs: Du brauchst erst gar nicht zu fragen.

Dann rollte sie wieder runter von ihm und kuschelte sich eng an ihn.Sie bette seinen Kopf auf seine Brust,während er ihr durchs Haar strich.

Gibbs: Du brauchst mir es aber nicht morgen zu erzählen.Erzähl es erst wenn du dazu bereit bist.Glaub mir ich denke jetzt nicht schlechter von dir.Du bist immer noch die liebenswerte Person von vor 10 Minuten.  
Kate: Doch ich bin bereit.Die Zeit ist gekommen.

X:

Gibbs wusste,dass das sehr schwer für sie werden würde.Morgen um diese Zeit würde er alles aus Kates Vergangenheit wissen.Er hatte aber keine Ahnung was noch alles auf ihn zukommen würde.Deswegen hielt er sie ganz eng bei sich um ihr so nah wie möglich zu sein.Kate kuschelte sich so eng an ihn wie es ging.

Gibbs: Versuch etwas zu schlafen.Der morgige Tag wird bestimmt nicht einfach für dich.  
Kate: Ich wollt dir ja morgen alles erzählen,aber du hast vergessen das wir morgen arbeiten müssen.  
Gibbs: Dann nehmen wir uns eben frei.  
Kate: Nein,nicht deswegen.Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag.  
Gibbs: Und der wäre?  
Kate: Ich erzähle dir alles in der Mittagspause.  
Gibbs: Ich glaube kaum das die Zeit ausreicht.  
Kate: Aber wir werden zur Arbeit gehen.Wir müssen den Fall zum Abschluss bringen.  
Gibbs: Und wann ist Zeit für uns?  
Kate: Morgen abend?

Gibbs lächelte.

Gibbs: Heißt das ich muss dich nicht zwingen hier zu bleiben?

Kate lächelte zurück.

Kate: Nein,das musst du nicht.Ich verspreche dir das ich dir alles trotzdem morgen erzählen werde.  
Gibbs: Aber auch nur wenn du dazu bereit bist,okay?  
Kate: Okay.  
Gibbs: Aber jetzt sollten wir schlafen,denn sonst müssen wir beide morgen Papierarbeit machen.  
Kate: Okay.

Dann küsste Gibbs nochmal ihren Scheitel,bevor Kate langsam einschlief.Doch Gibbs blieb wach.Nach 10 Minuten,hörte er plötzlich Kates Stimme:

Kate: Gibbs,wenn du nicht sofort schläfst,dann kriegts du mächtige Probleme.  
Gibbs: Schon gut,schon gut.

Dann schliefen sie auch beide schon ein.

X:

Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie durch Gibbs Radiowecker um 6 Uhr geweckt.Gibbs,der noch weiter schlafen wollte,streckte die Hand nach dem Wecker aus und schaltete ihn aus.Kate kuschlte sich an ihn,doch  
Gibbs wusste,dass sie bald aufstehen müssten,wenn sie noch pünktlich zur Arbeit erscheinen wollten.Deswegen öffnete er die Augen und schaltete die Lampe auf dem Nachttisch an.Kate stöhnte nur und drehte sich von ihm weg und zwar so,dass sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm lag.

Gibbs: Hey,Schlafmütze,wir müssen aufstehen.Immerhin warst du die jenige die unbedingt zur Arbeit gehen wollte.  
Kate: Och,bitte noch ne Stunde.

Gibbs lächelte.Offensichtlich war sie noch sehr müde,doch er wusste,dass wenn er sie jetzt schlafen ließe,dann könnte er sie nicht mehr wecken.Es war nicht so,dass er sie nicht geweckt bekam,aber er würde es nicht übers Herz bringen.Zur Vorsicht zog er sie ohne Probleme an sich,so dass sie dem Licht ausgesetzt war.Sie stöhnte nur,während Gibbs grinste.

Kate: Das ist gemein.Ich will noch schlafen.  
Gibbs: Du warst diejenige,die zur Arbeit wollte.  
Kate: Das ist nicht fair.Das war gestern.Man kann doch seine Meinung ändern.  
Gibbs: So nicht,Kate.Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag.Wir bleiben noch ne halbe Stunde liegen und danach machen wir uns fertig,okay?  
Kate: Können wir nicht noch 2 Stunden liegen bleiben?  
Gibbs: Nein.  
Kate: Na schön,aber jetzt mach das Licht aus.  
Gibbs: Nein,denn sonst schlafe ich wieder ein.  
Kate: Gute Nacht.

Damit drehte Kate sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm und war auch bald wieder eingeschlafen.Währenddessen überlegte Gibbs sich,ob er sie gleich mit einem kalten nassen Waschlappen wecken sollte.

X:

Gibbs wollte zwar noch liegen bleiben,doch er wollte ja auch noch duschen.Von seinen Exfrauen wusste er noch,dass Frauen ziemlich lange im Bad brauchten und da er seine Dusche genießen wollte,musste er eben früher aufstehen.Wenn er fertig mit duschen und anziehen war,wollte er frühstück machen.Zum ersten Mal freute er sich auf ein Frühstück mit einer Frau,die er wirklich liebte.Natürlich freuet er sich auch auf die gemeinsamen Frühstücke mit Charlie,aber er liebte sie ja nicht so wie Kate.Im Badezimmer schaute er wie immer erst in den Spiegel und was er da sah,gefiel ihm: Er wirkte entspannt.Dann zog er sich aus und stieg unter die Dusche.Zuerst kaltes Wasser dann heißes.Dann ließ er 10 Minuten lang das Wasser über sich fließen,bevor er sich dem einschäumen widmete.Danach zog er sich seine Boxershorts und seinen grauen Anzug an.Lächelnd stellte er fest,dass die halbe Stunde um war und so ging er zu Kates Seite.Zuerst küsste er sie auf die Stirn,dann wanderte er immer weiter nach unten bis er ihre Lippen fand.Kate stöhnte nur,schlug aber trotzdem die Augen auf.Daraufhin zog Gibbs sich zurück und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

Kate: Morgen.  
Gibbs: Morgen.Was für eine Art geweckt zu werden,nicht?  
Kate: Und wie.Das gefällt mir.Aber was mir noch viel mehr gefallen würde,dass wäre...  
Gibbs: Ja?  
Kate: Ein leckeres Frühstück.  
Gibbs: Du bist unverbesserlich.

Damit standen beide auf,mit dem Unterschied,dass Kate ins Bad ging und Gibbs in die Küche.

X:

Währenddessen vor Gibbs Haus:

Er wusste nicht wie lange er schon vor dem Haus gewartete hatte.Er wusste das das Haus Kates Boss Jethro Gibbs gehörte.War es vielleicht möglich das sie mit ihm schlief?Und er hatte es nicht mitbekommen,obwohl er sie schon seit Monaten beobachtete?Er wurde wütend.Sie gehörte ihm.Ihm und sonst niemandem.Er hatte wie jeden Tag vor ihrem Wohnungsgebäude gewartet.Er wollte schon in ihre Wohnung eindringen,als sie kam.Mit ihm.Ihrem Boss.Ob er sie nur als eine Art Spielzeug ansah?_Er_wusste wenigstend das sie schön war.Klar,er war ja auch ihr einziger Liebhaber gewesen,obwohl es sehr wilde Zeiten waren.Als sie ihm,mit 16 Jahren,gesagt hatte,dass er sie nicht anfassen sollte,da hatte er ihr fast geglaubt.Doch sie hatte sich ihm angeboten,nur damit ihre Freundin nichts abbekam.Wie sie ihn angefleht hatte,das turnte ihn noch immer an.Er wollte sie wieder haben und das gleiche tun,als wäre sie 16.Doch diesmal würde sie für immer bei ihm bleiben.Und zwar im Himmel.Zu viele Menschen hielten ihn für krank und suchten ihn,doch er war intelligent genug um sie alle zu täuschen.Sie würden ihn nie wieder bekommen.Er wollte sein Leben mit Katie verbringen und mit niemandem sonst.Er würde sie sogar bekommen und zwar bald.

X:

Währenddessen wieder in Gibbs Haus:

Nachdem Kate aus der Dusche kam,schaute sie sich vorsichtig um.Seit sie in die Dusche gestiegen war,hatte sie wieder das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden und das nicht von Gibbs.Sie hatte Angst.Dieses Gefühl hatte sie in den letzten Monaten oft gehabt,doch sie hatte immer geglaubt,dass das Einbildung war.Das letzte Mal als sie wirkliche Angst hatte das war als sie mit Susan zusammen in der Hand des Entführers war._Oh,Gott,er wird doch nicht schon wieder hinter mir her sein?Ich mein,er wurde nie geschnappt,aber welches Interesse könnte er haben,wenn er es denn ist.Ganz ruhig,Kate,es nützt auch nichts wenn du dich in etwas reinsteigerst,was vielleicht überhaupt nicht der Fall ist._Langsam beruhigte sie sich.Sie hatte allmählich das Gefühl,als ob sich irgendetwas gegen sie verschworen hätte,denn wie konnte es sein,dass ihre Vergangenheit sie ausgerechnet jetzt,wo ihr Leben einigermaßen perfekt war.Doch vielleicht war es ja wirklich Zufall und sie bildete sich wieder mal etwas ein.Es war ja nicht das erste Mal das ihr Leben aus den Fugen geriet._Stop!Du hörst jetzt sofort auf dir Gedanken darüber zu machen.Der Mann deiner Träume wartet mit einem Frühstück auf dich!_Damit zog sie sich zuende an und verließ dann das Schlafzimmer,trotz des Gefühls das jemand sie außer Gibbs beobachtete.Sie ahnte das bald etwas schlimmes passieren würde.

X:

In der Küche hatte Gibbs schon ein leckeres Frühstück vorbereitet.Als sie vor dem gedeckten Tisch stand,fragte sie sich wer all diese Sachen wohl aufessen würde.Auf dem Tisch lagen Croissants,Brötchen,Brot,  
Wurst,Obst,Tomaten,Quark,frisch gepresster Orangensaft und jeweils eine Kanne,wo sie Kaffee drin vermutete.Daneben standen noch 2 Tassen und Zucker.

Kate: Wow,ich bin beeindruckt.Aber wer soll das alles essen?  
Gibbs: Na wir beide.Oder siehst du sonst noch jemanden?  
Kate(lächelnd): Nein.Wollen wir?  
Gibbs: Ja.

Dann rückte er Kates Stuhl zurecht bevor er zu seinem eigenen ging.Plötzlich fühlte Kate sich irgendeiner Gefahr ausgesetzt.Sie wusste nicht was los war.Sie wusste nur das sie plötzlich wieder Angst hatte.Sie bekam wieder eine Gänsehaut und ihr Magen zog sich zusammen.Gibbs merkte sofort das etwas nicht stimmte.

Gibbs: Kate,was ist los?  
Kate: Gibbs,ich...

Plötzlich zerbrach eine Fensterscheibe und wenige Meter neben Gibbs schlug eine Kugel in die Wand.Gibbs der die Gefahr natürlich ahnte,lief zu Kate und zog sie mit sich auf den Boden.Weglaufen wäre jetzt ein Fehler.Als er auf Kate lag,stellte er fest das Kate unter Schock stand.Sie war weiß wie eine Wand und die Augen waren glasig und starrten ins Leere.Dann fing sie an zu zittern und ihre Augen nahmen wieder einen normalen Ausdruck an.Gibbs drückte sie fester an sich und versuchte sie zu wärmen.Er hörte schon ihre Zähne klappern.Draußen sprang ein wagen an und fuhr eiligst weg.

Gibbs: Hey ganz ruhig.Ich glaub das schlimmste haben wir überstanden.Bleib noch lieben.Ich gehe nachschauen ob die Gefahr vorbei ist.

Doch als Gibbs sich von ihr lösen wollte,hielt sie ihn am Arm fest.Ihre Stimme war nur ein flüstern und ihr war offensichtlich immer noch kalt,da sie noch nicht aufgehört hatte zu zittern.

Kate: Geh nicht,bitte.  
Gibbs: Aber...  
Kate: Bitte,Jethro.

Ihre Verzweiflung und die Tränen die jetzt über ihre Wange kullerten,überzeugten ihn noch bei ihr zu bleiben.Er drückte sie wieder an sich und Kate begann zu weinen.

X:

Er hielt sie so lange bis Kate aufhörte zu weinen.Sie wusste das er nur knapp dem Tod entkommen war und das war alles ihre Schuld.Sie musste eine Entscheidung treffen,denn sie wollte ganz bestimmt nicht das Gibbs,wegen ihr sterben würde.

Kate(leise): Gibbs,du kannst jetzt von mir runter gehen.Ich bin wieder okay.  
Gibbs: Okay,ich geh von dir runter,aber du bist noch nicht in Ordnung.  
Kate: Gibbs,das war nur der Schock.  
Gibbs: Ja und ich bin der Kaiser von China.Kate gib einmal zu das es dir nicht gut geht.

Doch Kate antwortete ihm nicht.Sie schaute ihn nur mit großen Augen an,so als müsste sie etwas preisgeben was sie nicht wollte.Um sie nicht zu drängen,entschloss er sich Tony und die Spurensicherung anzurufen.

Gibbs: Kate,komm leg dich was hin.Ich rufe in der Zwischenzeit Tony und die Spurensuche an.Wir wollen ihn doch nicht entkommen lassen.  
Kate: Nein,das wollen wir nicht.Kommst du gleich zu mir?

Gibbs schaute in ihr Gesicht und erkannte zum ersten Mal Angst.Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und schaute ihr mit seinen blauen Augen in ihre braunen.

Gibbs: Natürlich komm ich gleich zu dir.Meinst du ich lasse dich alleine?Mit Sicherheit nicht.Und glaub mir es war nicht deine Schuld.Rede dir bloß keine Schuldgefühle ein,du konntest es nicht ahnen und auch nicht wissen.Nur der der geschossen hat,trägt die Schuld,okay?  
Kate(zögernd): Okay.

Dann standen sie beide auf und während Kate ins Schlafzimmer ging,ging Gibbs Tony anrufen._Was für ein Tag!_

X:

Bei Kate:

So wirklich glaubte sie nicht an das was Gibbs ihr gesagt hatte.Sie hatte Schuld.Wegen ihr wäre er fast gestorben.Mit Tränen in den Augen überlegte sie ob sie nicht gehen sollte.Sie wusste das das die einzige Möglichkeit war ihn am Leben zu erhalten._Okay du musst jetzt wieder einmal stark sein,Kate u warst schon sehr oft alleine,du wirst das hier auch überstehen._Mit diesen Gedanken machte sie sich daran ihre Sachen zu packen.Doch wo sollte sie hin?Wenn das irgendso ein Irrer war,dann kannte er auch ihre Addresse.Ihre Wohnung kam also auch nicht in Frage.Ihr würde schon was einfallen wenn sie erstmal weg war.

Währenddessen bei Gibbs:

Er hatte schon mit Tony gesprochen.Tony war schockiert und wollte so schnell er konnte mit der Spurensicherung kommen.Er war heute mal wieder knapp dem Tod entkommen doch das war es nicht was ihn beunruhigte.Es war Kate.Wie sie sich wohl fühlen mochte?Er wollte hier auf jeden Fall nicht länger stehen,denn er hatte Kate versprochen zu ihr zu kommen,sobald der Anruf getätigt war.Er ging zum Schlafzimmer und blieb geschockt stehen.Sie packte ihre Sachen.

Gibbs: Kannst du mir mal sagen was das soll?  
Kate: Ich gehe.

Gibbs trat näher auf sie zu,hielt aber einen gewissen Abstand da er nicht wissen konnte,wie sie reagieren würde.

Gibbs: Das wirst du nicht tun.  
Kate: Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen.  
Gibbs: Als dein Freund oder Lover hab ich ja wohl ein gewisses Mitspracherecht.  
Kate: Nein hast du nicht,da wir nicht verheiratet sind.  
Gibbs: Gut,dann holen wir das nach.

Kate schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.Ein Gefühl der Panik breitete sich in ihr aus.Wollte er sie einengen oder kontrollieren?Jetzt kullerten die Tränen.Gibbs zeriss es das Herz sie leiden zu sehen.

Kate: Nein,das werden wir nicht.  
Gibbs: Wofur hast du Angst?  
Kate: Ich lasse mich nicht noch einmal einengen und niemand wird auch wieder die Kontrolle über mein Leben übernehmen.Nie wieder.

Sie musste hier raus.Sie fühlte sich eingenengt.Irgendwie hatte sie nicht genügend Platz.

Kate(verzweifelt): Gibbs,ich muss hier raus.Ich kann in diesem Raum nicht atmen!

Sie lief auf ihn zu,doch er versperrt immer noch den Weg nach draussen.

Kate: Bitte,Gibbs...

Statt sie durch zu lassen zog er sie eng an seine Brust und legte seinen Kopf auf ihren.Zunächst wehrte sie sich noch ein bißchen,doch dann brach sie zusammen und beide sanken auf den Fußboden wo er sie tröstete.

X:

Gibbs streichelte ihren Rücken,während Kate sich langsam beruhigte.Er machte sich große Sorgen um sie.Vielleicht sollte er mal Charlie fragen wie man ihr helfen könne ihre Ängste zu bekämpfen.Vielleicht sollte er aber auch Kate mal vorschlagen sich mit ihr zu treffen.Kate hatte mitllerweile aufgehört zu weinen und ihr Kopf lag immer noch auf seiner Brust.

Gibbs: Kate?Schläfst du?  
Kate: Nein,es tut mir leid.Normalerweise passiert mir das nicht so schnell und...

Gibbs wusste das wenn er etwas sagen würde,dann würde es nur eine Diskussion geben,also benutzte er eine etwas unfaire Methode.Er hob ihren Kopf an sodass sie ihn sehen konnte und küsste sie.Zunächst erwiederte sie ihn nicht,doch nach ein paar Sekunden löste sich ihre Blockade und erwiederte den Kuss,der allmählich immer leidenschaftlicher und inniger wurde.Plötzlich vernahmen beide die Klingel und lösten sich abrupt voneinader.Kate blickte etwas verwirrt drein,während Gibbs Augen leuchteten.

Gibbs: Hoffentlich ist Dinozzo schnell fertig,dann können wir da weitermachen wo wir jetzt aufhören mussten.

Damit stand Gibbs auf und half ihr auf die Beine.Gibbs führte sie zum Bett,setzte sich hin und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Gibbs: Meinst du kommst ein paar Minuten ohne mich aus?  
Kate: Ja.

Dann ging er auch schon um die Tür zu öffnen,um Dinozzo eine Ohrfeige für das häufige klingeln,zu geben.

X:

Als Gibbs schon die Tür öffnete,ahnte Tony das Gibbs ihm für das häufige Klingeln eine Ohrfeige verpassen wollte.Doch als Tony Gibbs ansah,war das nicht der Mann mit dem er fast tagtäglich zusammen arbeite;er war verändert.Seine Miene war nicht ernst und seine Muskeln waren nicht so stark angespannt als im Büro._Was ist bloß mit ihm passiert?Ihm ist doch hoffentlich nichts auf den Kopf gefallen,oder?_  
Tony betrat das Haus,gefolgt von der Spurensicherung und Ducky.Ducky hatte darauf bestanden mitzukommen um nach Kate zusehen.Zur Sicherheit hatte er sein sog. medizinisches Set mitgenommen,wo unter anderem ein paar Medikamente drin waren.Die Spurensicherung machte sich direkt an die Arbeit,während Tony sich erst mal ein Bild von der Lage machte,obwohl sie eindeutig war.Ducky sprach unterdessen mit Gibbs,deswegen entscheid Tony erst einmal Bilder zu machen.

Gibbs: Ducky was machst du denn hier?  
Ducky: Geht es euch gut?  
Gibbs: Mir soweit schon,nur um Kate mach ich mir Sorgen.Könntest du mal nach ihr sehen.Sie hat vermutlich einen Schock erlitten.  
Ducky: Klar,kein Problem.Bist du verletzt?  
Gibbs: Nein,der Schütze hat keinen von uns erwischt nur eben Gegenstände.  
Ducky: Okay wo ist Kate denn?  
Gibbs: Sie ist in meinem Schlafzimmer.  
Ducky(lächelnd): Also,seit ihr euch schon näher gekommen?  
Gibbs(drohend): Ducky,wenn du auch...

Doch Ducky klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

Ducky: Jethro,wir haben es doch schon alle gewusst.Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit und auch das wusstest du.Versau es nicht und wenn du ihr weh tust bekommst du es mit mir zu tun hast du verstanden?

Gibbs sah ihn mit erstauntem Gesichtsausdruck an.Die letzte Bemerkung hatte er am allerwenigsten von Ducky erwartet.

Gibbs(lächelnd): Kann es sein das du dich wie ein Vater aufführst der seine Tochter beschützen will?  
Ducky(lächeln): Jethro,sie bedeutet mir so viel als wäre es meine eigene Tochter,als versau es nicht.Sie ist die Richtige für dich.

Damit lies er Gibbs verblüfft zurück.Das war das erste Mal das er sowas gesagt hatte.Die Tür zu Gibbs Schlafzimmer war geschlossen,deswegen klopfte er zuerst an der Tür ehe er eintart.Was er da sah verblüffte ihn.Kate packte ihre Sachen.Er räusperte sich und kate sah ihn erschrocken an.

Ducky: Kate,was machst du da?

X:

Kate,die Duckys Klopfen nicht gehört hatte,erschrak.Sie musste vernünftig sein,deswegen hatte sie wieder zu packen angefangen.Sie wollte ganz bestimmt nicht das Gibbs ins Fadenkreuz eines Irren kam,der es nur auf sie abgesehen hatte.Sie wäre,sobald sie fertig gewesen wäre,aus dem Fenster geklettert und bis zur nächsten Bushaltestelle gelaufen,um einen Bus nach Hause zu nehmen.Auch wenn das riskant wäre,so hatte sie keine andere Möglichkeit.Doch jetzt sah das natürlich anders aus.Ducky starrte sie mit verwundertem Ausdruck an und sie hatte keine Ahnung was sie im erzählen sollte.Sie konnte ihn schließlich nicht anlügen.

Kate: Ich packe meine Sachen.  
Ducky: Und warum?  
Kate: Was glaubst du wohl?Meinst du ich setze Gibbs irgendeiner Gefahr aus wie in diesem Fall dieser Irre dessen Ziel Ich bin?Glaubst du wirklich ich werde mit ansehen wie der Mann den ich liebe nur für mich verletzt wird oder sogar stirbt?Glaubst du...  
Ducky: Kate,beruhig dich bitte.  
Kate: Sag mir nicht was ich zu tun hab!Ich muss hier weg Ducky.Ich hätte Gibbs fast getötet.

Ducky trat näher auf sie zu und drückte sie vorsichtig aufs Bett,da ihr Blick wieder ganz glasig wurde.Seinem Arztkoffer legte er ebenfalls aufs Bett,denn er wollte ihr etwas zur Beruhigung spritzen.

Ducky: Kate,du bist gar nichts schuld.Der einzige,der Schuld hat,ist der Schütze.  
Kate: Aber er war hinter mir her.  
Ducky: Kate,mach dir keine Vorwürfe.Niemand tut das auch nicht Gibbs.

Damit strich er ihr ein paar Stränen aus dem Gesicht.Sie sah richtig erschöpft aus.Ihre Augen waren geweitet und glasig und ihre Gesicht war so weiß wie eine Wand.Ducky öffnete seinen Koffer und machte die Spritze mit dem Wirkstoff fertig.Dann zog er ihr vorsichtig den Blazer aus.

Ducky: Kate,ich gebe dir etwas zur Beruhigung.Keine Angst du wirst dann nur ein bißchen schlafen.

Dann gab er ihr die Spritze mit dem Wirkstoff.Sie zuckte noch nicht einmal mit den Wimpern,als er sie in den Arm einführte.Ein paar Sekunden später war schon alles vorbei und Ducky verstaute wieder alles in seinem Set.An Kates Augen sah er das sie kurz vorm einschlafen war.Schließlich half er ihr sich hinzulegen.Kurz darauf war sie auch schon eingeschlafen._Sie muss wirklich müde gewesen sein._Dann zog er ihr die Schuhe aus und holte Gibbs damit dieser sie unter die Bettdecke legen konnte.Im Flur begegnete er Gibbs schon.Gibbs sah richtig besorgt aus.

Gibbs: Und wie gehts ihr?  
Ducky: Sie packte gerade ihre Sachen als ich reinkam.Sie war völlig aufgelöst und dtand noch unter Schock.  
Gibbs: Und wie gehts ihr jetzt?  
Ducky: Ich hab ihr etwas zur Beruhigung gespritzt.Sie schläft jetzt.Könntest du sie unter die Bettdecke legen?  
Gibbs: Klar.Hat sie noch irgendwas gesagt?  
Ducky: Im Allgemeinen kann ich nur sagen das sie sich die Schuld für alles gibt.  
Gibbs: Ich hatte ihr doch gesagt das das nicht ihre Schuld ist.  
Ducky: Wenn Kate irgendetwas passieren würde,würdest du dir dann auch die Schuld geben?  
Gibbs: Ja,weil ich dann nicht richtig aufgepasst hätte.  
Ducky: Siehst du.Das gleiche gilt für Kate.  
Gibbs: Danke,Ducky.  
Ducky: Schon gut.Hoffentlich geht es ihr bald besser.Ich ruf dich später noch mal an.  
Gibbs: In Ordnung.Wann wird sie denn wieder aufwachen?  
Ducky: Bis zum Abend wird sie auf jeden Fall wieder wach sein.Also bis dann.  
Gibbs: Ja,bis dann.

Damit gingen ihre Wege auseinander.Ducky ging zu Tony und der Spurensicherung und Gibbs ging zu Kate,wo er sie behutsam unterdie Decke legte.Er setzte sich einfach auf einen Stuhl und wartete auf Tonys Bericht.

X:

Kaum hatte Gibbs sich hingesetzt,da klopfte auch schon Tony vorsichtig an der Schlafzimmertür.Nach einem kurzen Blick auf Kate,bedeutete Tony Gibbs mit einem Handzeichen nach draußen zu kommen.Gibbs stand leise auf und schloss die Tür hinter sich.Gibbs führte Tony an der Spurensicherung vorbei nach draußen in den Garten.

Tony: Und wie geht es ihr?  
Gibbs: Nicht so gut,aber sie ist ja mal wieder zu stur das einzusehen.  
Tony: Ja das hatte ich mir schon gedacht.  
Gibbs: Was ist mit dem Schützen?  
Tony: Die Nachbarn haben nur mitbekommen das ein silberner Opel Astra es ziemlich eilig hatte zu verschwinden.Leider kein Kennzeichen.Die Spurensicherung hat die Kugel sicher gestellt.Mehr können sie nicht sagen.  
Gibbs: Sieh zu das Abby alles sehr schnell analysiert.Wenn es länger als bis morgen früh dauert,dann soll sie sich McGee zur Hilfe holen.Wir müssen diesen Scheißkerl kriegen!  
Tony: Bist du sicher das es nicht eine deiner Exfrauen ist?

Doch Gibbs starrte ihn nur mit sehr wütenden Augen an.Tony glaubte schon Feuer in diesen sehen zu können.Er schluckte schwer.

Tony: Es tut mir leid.Dummer Scherz.  
Gibbs: Lass es dir nicht zur Gewohnheit werden.Sonst kannst du dir die Entlassungspapiere bei mir höchstpersönlich abholen.  
Tony: Schon klar,Boss.Kommst du heute oder morgen ins Büro?  
Gibbs: Heute mit Sicherheit nicht mehr.Morgen weiß ich noch nicht.  
Tony: Hey Gibbs,ich weiß das das jetzt komisch für dich klingt,aber bleib bei Kate.  
Gibbs: Ich werde sie auf keinen Fall aus den Augen lassen.  
Tony as würde ich dir auch nicht raten.Sonst kriegst du es mit mir zu tun.  
Gibbs: Na,na,was sind das denn für Töne?  
Tony: Kate ist meine Freundin auf einer freundschaftlichen Ebene und wenn du sie in irgendeiner Art verletzt,glaub mir dann lernst du den harten und toughen Dinozzo kennen,haben wir uns da verstanden?

Doch Gibbs lächelte ihn nur an,da er ja wusste was gemeint war.Das Bild von einem anderen Tony hatte ihn zum Schmunzeln gebracht.Hart und Tough?Gibbs konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen,wie Tony das vor ihm versuchen würde.Manchmal hatte er wirklich das Gefühl das Tony ein bißchen Angst vor ihm hatte.

Gibbs: Tony hast du Angst vor mir?  
Tony: Was?  
Gibbs: Ich meine ja nur,du versuchst mir nicht so oft zu wiedersprechen.  
Tony: Bilde dir ja nichts ein.Vielleicht stimmt meine Meinung mit deiner Meinung überein.Sowas solls geben.  
Gibbs: Schon gut Tony war nur so eine Frage.

Als Tony sich zum Gehen wandte,sagte Gibbs:

Ich weiß das ich dir das nie gesagt habe,aber du bist trotz deiner Macken ein guter Agent.Aus dir wird mal was.

Tony drehte sich zu ihm um,als ob er sich grad verhört hatte,doch Gibbs nickte nur und lächelte ihn an.Tony nickte und ging lächelnd ins Haus zurück._Er müsste seine softere Seite viel öfters zeigen.Aber ich glaube die vergeht wenn ich ihm von meinen Urlaubsplänen erzähle._

X:

Nachdem Tony wieder ins Haus gegangen war,blieb Gibbs noch eine Weile im Garten.Er atmetete tief ein ein und hoffte sich so beruhigen zu können.Der Tag hatte noch nicht mal richtig angefangen und nun war er auch schon fast wieder gelaufen.Hätte er etwas ahnen müssen?Hätte er es gekonnt?Er hatte keine Ahnung.Wichtig war nur das es Kate gut ging und sie in Sicherheit war,wobei er beides bezweifelte.Er überlegte ob sie nicht für ein paar Tage hier weg und in ein Hotel fahren sollten,doch bestimmt hätte Kate was dagegen.Sie würde sich bestimmt wie auf einer Flucht fühlen und normalerweise stellte sie sich den Problemen und lief nicht weg.Hatte er nicht ein gewisses Mitspracherecht?Vermutlich nicht.Sie würde sich eingeengt fühlen und das war das letzte was er wollte.Trotzdem wollte er ihr diesen Vorschlag machen.Schaden konnte es ja nicht.Als er wieder das Haus betrat,packte die Spurensicherung gerade ein und Tony gab,sehr zu seinem Erstaunen,die Befehle.

Tony(zu Spurensicherung): Das alles geht schnellstens an Abby,verstanden?

Als Antwort gab es nur ein Gemurmel aus dem so keiner richtig schlau wurde.Grinsend klopfte Gibbs Tony auf die Schulter und meinte nur Gut gemacht,als Tony in mit großen Augen ansah.

Tony: Wir bringen jetzt alles zu Abby.Abby hat vorhin angerufen.Sie wartet schon auf eine Beschäftigung,deswegen werden wir jetzt auch abhauen.Die Spurensicherung ist soweit fertig und auch ich hab alles erledigt.Ich melde mich falls es etwas neues gibt,okay?  
Gibbs: In Ordnung.  
Tony: Pass mir ja auf Kate auf,verstanden?Sonst du weißt schon...  
Gibbs: Schin klar und jetzt verschwinde damit ich aufräumen kann.

Damit ging Tony schon und schloss die Tür leise zu.Eben noch war alles ein bißchen laut gewesen und jetzt war alles ruhig als ob nichts gewesen wäre.Er seufzte und begann die Essenssachen wegzuschmeißen.Er würde nachher neue kaufen,aber erst wenn Kate wach wäre.Aber konnte er sie alleine lassen?Nein,sie würde bestimmt türmen.Sie musste also mitkommen.Dann könnte sie sich auch Sachen mitnehmen die sie gerne aß.Nachdem er alles weggeschmissen hatte,putzte er und nach 15 Minuten sah alles so aus wie vorher.Da er ja jetzt fertig war,konnte er auch wieder zu Kate gehen.Er hatte sie nur ungern alleine gelassen,deswegen legte er sich neben sie und war auch bald eingeschlafen.

X:

Als Kate aufwachte,schien ihr die Sonne genau ins Gesicht._Ich hab doch nicht verschlafen,oder?_Doch als sie sich aufrichtete,entdeckte sie Gibbs schlafend neben sich und ihr fiel alles wieder ein was sich am Morgen zu getragen hatte.Sie seufzte und leis sich wieder aufs Kissen fallen.Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte: Sollte sie verschwinden oder bei Gibbs bleiben?Eben war ihre Entscheidung noch die erste gewesen doch wann war eben?Als sie auf ihre Uhr schaute stellte sie fest das es bereits nach 14 Uhr waren.Da sie immer nich in ihren "Arbeitsklamotten" war,entscheid sie sich etwas bequemeres anzuziehen.Sie versuchte vorsichtig und ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben aufzustehen,doch Gibbs streckte seinen Arm nach ihr aus.Sie lächelte.Sie wusste das er nicht mehr schlief.

Kate(lächelnd): Jethro,du kannst aufwachen.Ich habe dein Spiel durchschaut.

Lächelnd wachte er auf.Für eine Sekunde lang hatte er gegelaubt,dass sie nicht mehr neben ihm liegen würde und einfach gegangen wäre.Er setzte sich hin.Da saß sie nun.Strahlend wie ein Engel.Er wollte ihr jetzt seinen Vorschlag sagen,deswegen nahm er ihre Hand in seine.

Kate: Gibbs was hast du vor?  
Gibbs: Ich weiß das das jetzt etwas plötzlich ist,aber...  
Kate: Was ist los?  
Gibbs: Ich würde gern mit dir ein paar Tage wegfahren.  
Kate(verblüfft): Und wohin?  
Gibbs: Kannst du dir aussuchen.

Er rückte so nah an sie heran,bis sie sich ihre Nasen fast berührten.

Gibbs: Das könntest du dir aussuchen?  
Kate: Wirklich?  
Gibbs: Klar.  
Kate: Ich denke mir etwas aus.Für wie lange?  
Gibbs: Vielleicht eine Woche?  
Kate: Ich wollte schon lange mal Urlaub haben und mit dir wäre es lustig.  
Gibbs: Nur lustig?  
Kate: Mir würde bestimmt noch was einfallen.

X:

Währenddessen auf irgendeinem Parkplatz:

Seit mehreren Stunden saß er jetzt hier schon und noch immer konnte er nicht fassen,dass er nicht getroffen hatte.Er hatte doch alles genau geplant.Wieso hatte er Gibbs nicht erschießen können?War es wegen Kate?Hatte sie ihn abgelenkt?Sie hatte gelächelt und ihm schöne Augen gemacht.Gibbs durfte sie berühren.Freiwillig.Damals,als er sie berühren wollte,da war sie verängstigt gewesen und sie hatte auch überhaupt keinen Gefallen dran.Sie hatte sich immer nur gewehrt es sei denn er hatte versuchte sich an Susan ranzumachen,dann hatte Kate sich freiwillig ihm hingegeben.Warum konnte sie das jetzt auch nicht?Musste er sich erst zeigen damit sie sich ihm zuwenden konnte?Sie waren doch füreinander bestimmt!Sie waren Seelenverwandte.Niemand anders durfte sie berühren außer ihm.Und doch hatte sie sich diesem Gibbs zugewandt.Als er nur daran dachte,ballte er so fest die Faust,dass seine Knochen deutlich hervor traten.Er war wütend.Nicht auf diesen Gibbs sondern auf Kate.Wieso tat sie das?Wusste sie denn nicht,dass er sie liebte?Er und nicht Gibbs.Er hatte doch die alte Blockhütte für sie beide schon eingerichtet,sogar schon mit Kinderzimmer.Er wollte eigentlich ein richtig großes Haus,doch die Blockhütte war der Beginn für sie beide gewesen und dort wollte er auch mit ihr alt werden.Was Kates Eltern wohl dazu sagen würden?Er hatte natürlich Kates Probleme nach ihrem Kranenhausaufenthalt mitbekommen und er hasste ihre Eltern für das was sie Kate angetan hatten,doch er durfte Kate jetzt nicht aus den Augen verlieren.Er würde sie nicht noch einmal verlieren und wenn dann für immer mit ihm zusammen.Doch zunächst musste er erstmal diesen Gibbs aus dem Weg räumen.Das konnte doch nicht so schwer sein.

X:

Währenddessen bei Tony:

Während der Fahrt zum NCIS Hauptquartier schwieg er.Er machte sich so seine Gedanken um Kate und um Gibbs.Seit Kate bei ihm war,war er nicht mehr so in sich gekehrt und war auch sehr viel freundlicher.Er musste lächeln.Wer hätte gedacht das Gibbs sich noch mal verleiben könnte?Vor allen Dingen in einen brünetten und jungen Agent der unter seinem Kommando stand.Und ausgerechnet Kate.Kate war für ihn wie eine Schwester und doch wunderte er sich warum sie nicht auf so junge Leute wie ihn stand.Nicht das er auf Kate stand,er hatte in diesem Punkt eine andere im Visir.Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke: Was wenn der Täter nicht hinter Gibbs sondern hinter Kate her war?Er musste dringend mal mit Kate rden,aber erst wenn sie sich einigermaßen wieder gefangen hatte.Ob es ihr wohl mal gut tun würde,wenn sie mit Charlie spräche?Er holte sein Handy heraus und rief in Charlies Praxis an.Kurz darauf wurde er auch schon mit ihr verbunden.

Charlie: Tony,wie schön von ihnen zu hören.Was kann ich für sie tun?  
Tony: Es geht um Kate.

Sofort wurde Charlie hellhörig.

Charlie: Gibt es etwas Neues?  
Tony: Heute morgen hat jemand versucht Kate und Gibbs ins Grab zu bringen.  
Charlie: Geht es ihnen gut?  
Tony: Beide sind unverletzt.Aber Kate ist ziemlich mitgenommen.Vielleicht könnten sie mal mit ihr reden oder mal bei den beiden vorbei schauen?  
Charlie: Ich habe im Moment frei.Ich könnte mal bei Gibbs vorbei fahren,aber die Entscheidung liegt immer noch bei Kate.  
Tony: Gut,danke.Das wars auch schon.  
Charlie: Okay.Sie hören von mir.

Dann hatte sie auch schon aufgelegt.Sie packte ihre Sachen zusammen,fuhr zu Gibbs Haus und klingelte.Gibbs öffnete.

Gibbs: Charlie,das ist aber eine Überraschung.Komm rein.

Dann betrat sie auch schon das Haus.Von Kate war nichts zu sehen.

Charlie: Tony hat mich angerufen.Er sagte ihr hättet heute morgen ein bißchen Ärger gehabt.  
Gibbs: Er hat dich angerufen?  
Charlie: Ja er macht sich Sorgen um euch und vor allen Dingen um Kate.Wo ist sie eigentlich?  
Gibbs: Sie gönnt sich ein Bad.Der Tag war nicht einfach für sie.  
Charlie: Kann ich mir denken.Die Entscheidnung liegt natürlich bei ihr,aber vielleicht wäre es ganz hilfreich wenn sie mit mir mal redet.  
Gibbs: Charlie,ich weiß du meinst es nur gut,aber im Moment ist sie noch nicht bereit über sich,über heute und über ihre Vergangenheit zu reden.Wir sollten das akzeptieren und ihr Zeit geben.Ich werde sie zu nichts drängen.  
Charlie: Gibbs,du weißt so gut wie ich,dass solche Personen sich schneller etwas antun als die normalen Bürger.

Gibbs wusste nicht wie ihm geschah.Charlie schlug ganz neue Seiten auf.Was war los mit ihr?Wieso machte sie Kates Psysche so schlecht?

Gibbs(aufgebracht): Charlie,was ist eigentlich los mit dir?Ich meine du warst sonst doch nicht so.  
Charlie: Ich mache dir nur deutlich das Kate im Moment sehr gefährdet ist.Eine Psyschatrische Behandlung würde ihr sehr helfen.

Plötzlich stand Kate im Wohnzimmer.

Kate: Was würde mir helfen?

X:

Gibbs starrte Kate an und betete dafür das Charlie jetzt nichts falsches sagen würde.Er hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung was mit ihr los war.Irgendwie benahm sie sich heute total daneben.Plötzlich stand Charlie mit ihrem sehr eleganten Kostüm auf und ging langsam auf Kate zu,die noch immer nur in einem Bademantel gekleidet war.Kate machte einen Schritt nach hinten,doch da war nur Wand.Irgendwie fühlte sie sich bedroht.Genau wie damals.Kate drehte sich nach rechts und nach links um um einen möglichen Fluchtweg auszukundschaften. Gibbs existierte für sie gar nicht mehr.Warum blieb diese Frau nicht stehen?Langsam kam sie näher und näher.Kate begann zu schwitzen und der erste Schweiß zeigte sich auf ihrer Stirn.Ihr Atem wurde unregelmäßiger und ihre Stimme klang ängstlich als sie die Frau bat stehen zu bleiben.Doch sie reagierte nicht.Gibbs wurde diese Situation zu gefährlich.Er hatte das Gefühl eingreifen zu müssen.

Gibbs war völlig perplex.Das hatte er nicht kommen sehen.Warum sagte Charlie so etwas?Sie hatte ihm doch Tipps gegeben wie er mit Kaste umgehen sollte.Was war hier eigentlich los?Was tat sie da?Er schaute Kate an doch sie schien das gar nicht mitbekommen zu haben,denn sie starrte Charlie einfach nur an.Gibbs musste eingreifen.Kate hatte genug durchgemacht und danach musste er mal mit Charlie ein ernsthaftes Wort reden.

Gibbs: Was sagts du da eigentlich!Hats du sie noch alle!  
Charlie: Ach Gibbs,sei doch nicht so naiv.Willst du wirklich mit so einer Frau zusammen leben,die so labil ist?Die vor jeder Berührung davonläuft?Die dich zuerst heiß macht und dich dann fallen lässt weil sie solche Komplexe hat?Glaub mir noch können wir sie retten und sie vor sich selber schützen.Komm helf mir,dann können wir sie in die St.Andrews Klinik bringen.

Gibbs war so als ob man ihn vor den Kopf gestoßen hätte.Das war nicht Charlie,die Frau,die er als Freundin bezeichnetete.Das war eine ganz andere Frau und sie wollte ihm Kate wegnehmen.Dann ging er zu Kate die mittlerweile auf den Boden gesunken war und einfach nur auf den Boden starrte.Ob sie glaubte,dasser sie weggeben würde?Bekam sie das alles überhaupt mit?Gibbs stellte sich schützend vor sie.Er war wütend.

Charlie: Na komm hilf mir.Im Moment ist sie zu schwach um sich zu wehren.  
Gibbs: Hast du sie eigentlich noch alle!Das ist die Frau die ich liebe!Was ist eigentlich in dich gefahren!Du bist nicht die Charlie,die meine Freundin ist!Die mir Ratschläge gegeben hat!Die mir die Situation mit Kate zu verstehen gegeben hat!Das bist nicht du Charlie!  
Charlie: Und ob ich das bin!Ich habe dir doch nur mit Kate geholfen,weil ich gehofft hatte,dass du sie links liegen lässt so labil wie die ist!Ich bin die Richtige für dich!

Jetzt erst verstand Gibbs.Seufzend fuhr er sich übers Gesicht.Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein!

Gibbs: Du bist nicht die Richtige für mich!Ich liebe Kate und das wird sich auch nicht ändern,hast du mich verstanden!  
Charlie: Das stimmt nicht!Sie hat dir nur den Kopf verdreht!das legt sich wieder!Wir brauchen sie nur in eine psyschiatriche Klinik einzuweisen und dann können wir glücklich sein!Kates Vater findet auch das wir gut zusammen gehören!

Jetzt hatte sie einen großen Fehler gemacht.Entsetzt blickte er sie an.

Gibbs: Was!Du hast mit Kates Vater gesprochen!  
Charlie(lächelnd): Ich brauchte doch Informationen über Kate und ihre schöne Vergangenheit!Wusstest du das sie zwei Familien auseinander gebracht hat!Sie hat sie einfach zerstört!

Plötzlich durchdrang Kates Nein den Raum.Sie atmete ziemlich unregelmäßig.Gibbs war äußerst besorgt.Charlie musste verschwinden,deswegen packte er sie ziemlich unsanft am Ellbogen und führte sie unter großen Protest ihrerseits aus dem Haus.Sie stieß ziemlich viele Flüche aus,doch ihm wars egal.Er hoffte nur das Kate sich nicht noch mehr zurück gezogen hatte._Konnte der Tag nicht noch schlimmer werden?_

X:

Als Gibbs gerade die Türe geschlossen hatte und zu Kate gehen wollte,klingelte es plötzlich an der Tür.Wenn das jetzt Charlie war dann wollte er die Polizei rufen.Er wollte sich nicht anmerken lassen,dass Charlie ihn verletzt hatte.Immerhin war sie über ein Jahr seine engste Freundin gewesen.Doch als er die Tür öffnete,erwartete ihn eine Überraschng: Es war Abby.Lächlend trat sie ein,erschrak jedoch als sie Kate wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Boden sitzen sah.Wütend schaute sie Gibbs an.

Abby: Was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt?  
Gibbs:Ich nichts,aber Charlie.  
Abby: Was war denn mit ihr?Sie ist mir noch kurz vor dem Haus begegnet.War zeimlich sauer.  
Gibbs: In Kurzfassung: Sie war in mich verliebt und wollte das ich Kate in eine psyschiatrische Klinik gebe.

Abby war entsetzt.

Abby: Was!Hat die sie noch alle!

Dann beugte sie sich zu Gibbs.

Abby: Und Kate hat alles mitgehört?

Doch anstatt zu atworten,nickte Gibbs nur.

Abby: Oh mein Gott.Komm wir legen sie mal auf die Couch.Sie sollte nicht auf dem Boden sitzen.  
Gibbs: Okay.

Kate saß regungslos auf dem Boden.Natürlich hatte sie alles mitbekommen was Chalrie gesagt hatte.War sie wirklich so labil?Würde Gibbs Charlie helfen sie in eine Anstalt einzusperren.Sie schüttelte den Kopf.Nein,das würde Gibbs bestimmt nicht tun.Sie wollte nicht weg von hier.Hier fühlte sie sich doch sicher.Sie hatte am Rande mitbekommen das Abby gekommen war.Wenn sie wieder gegangen war,dann wollte sie Gibbs von ihrer Vergangenheit erzählen.Plötzlich spürte sie wie eine warme Hand ihre Wange berührte.Sie schaute auf und blickte in Gibbs blaue Augen.Nein,er hatte sich nicht gegen sie verschworen.Dann sah sie auch Abby neben ihm hocken.

Abby: Komm Kate,wir schaffen dich erstmal auf die Couch.Ich mache dir dann mal einen Tee.

Damit halfen Gibbs und Abby ihr beim Aufstehen.Dann gingen sir mit ihr vorsichtig zur Couch und sie setzte sich hin.Gibbs setzte sich neben sie,während Abby in die Küche ging um Tee zu kochen.

X:

Als Kate anfing zu zittern,setzte sich Gibbs neben sie und drückte sie fest an sich.

Gibbs: Hey,alles in Ordnung?  
Kate(leise): Es geht schon.Glaubst du ihr?  
Gibbs: Was soll ich ihr glauben?  
Kate: Das ich 2 Familien zerstört habe?  
Gibbs: Hey,wir reden später darüber,okay?  
Kate: Versprochen?  
Gibbs: Versprochen.

Plötzlich hörten sie einen kurzen Schrei.Es war Abby.Beide standen auf und rannten in die Küche,wo Abby mit dem Wasserkocher beschäftigt war.Offentsichtlich war heißes Wasser herausgeschwappt.Beide waren erleichtert.

Abby: Gibbs,was ist das denn für ein Ding?  
Gibbs: Ein Wasserkocher.  
Abby: Ach ne.Aber was für ein bescheurtes Ding.Es soll Wasser kochen und nicht Wasser spucken.  
Gibbs: Hast du auch nur bis zur roten Linie Wasser eingefüllt?  
Abby: Muss man das?

Gibbs und Kate lächelten.

Gibbs: Ja sonst kann es einem apssieren das es überkocht.  
Abby: Na toll.Das hätte man mir ja auch mal sagen können.

Kate begann wieder etwas zu zittern.Gibbs bemerkte das natürlich.

Gibbs: Abby,könntest du Kate beim Anziehen helfen?  
Abby: Klar,aber kann sie das nicht alleine?

Doch Gibbs starrte sie einfach nur an.Kate schaute Gibbs an,da sie keine Ahnung hatte warum Abby ihr helfen sollte.Aber Abby verstand.Sie sollte mal mit Kate über den heutigen Tag reden.

Abby: Na komm,Kate.Lass uns dir was anderes anziehen.

Damit zog sie Kate schon in Richtung Schlafzimmer,während Gibbs das Wasser aufwischte und den Tee fertig machte.

X:

Im Schlafzimmer:

Abby machte die Tür zu,als Kate sich auf Bett setzte._Was muss sie nicht alles durchgemacht haben._

Abby: Was sollen wir dir denn anziehen?  
Kate: Abby,ich weiß das Gibbs dich nicht zum Anziehen mitgeschickt hat.

Abby tat so als wüsste sie von nichts.Vielleicht war es so einfacher mit ihr zu reden.

Abby: Sondern?  
Kate: Spiel doch nicht die Ahnungslose.Er will das ich mit dir rede.  
Abby: Über was denn?  
Kate: Na über heute.Über das was heute passiert ist.  
Abby: Und möchtest du darüber reden?  
Kate: Nein,nicht wirklich.  
Abby: Es könnte dir aber helfen.  
Kate: Das hat es noch nie.Es hat mich nur in Schwierigkeiten gebracht.  
Abby: Hey,ich werde dich zu nichts zwingen.Das wäre das letzte was ich tun würde.Aber hey mal was ganz anderes.Weißt du warum Gibbs so eine Wut auf Locher hat?  
Kate: Nein.  
Abby: Er hat einmal nicht aufgepasst,weil er mitten in einem Gespräch war und dann hat er seine Hand so zusagen gelocht.

Beide lachten.Sie konnten sich die Situation sehr gut vorstellen wie Gibbs fluchend danach das Ding zerstört hat.Kate schmunzelte.Deswegen diese Wut.

Kate: Das kann ich mir sehr gut vorstellen.

Dann klopfte es an der Tür.Abby öffnete sie und vor ihnen stand Gibbs.

Gibbs: Hey,was lacht ihr so?  
Abby: Ist das verboten?  
Gibbs: Kommt auf die Situation an.

Kate stand auf und ging zu Gibbs,der sie in die Arme nahm.

Kate: Abby hat mir nur die Geschichte mit dem Locher erzählt.

Dabei lächelten Abby und Kate.Gibbs seufzte und sagte dann lächelnd zu Abby.

Gibbs: Du kannst es einfach nicht lassen,hm?  
Abby: Du hast mir damals nicht verboten darüber zu reden.  
Gibbs: Ich hätte es am besten tun müssen.  
Kate: Hey,war doch ne lustige Sache.Jetzt verstehe ich auch warum du so eine Wut auf das Ding hast.  
Gibbs: Frauen!Sie müssen einfach über jeden und jedes tratschen!Ich muss aus dieser Frauenverbindung.Will jemand ein Sandwich?  
Kate: Ja,ich hätte gerne eins.  
Gibbs: Und du,Abby?Obwohl du es dir nicht verdient hast nach dieser Nummer.

Dabei lächlete er.

Abby: Tut mir leid,aber ich muss langsam wieder ins HQ fahren,sonst lyncht mich noch Tony.Ich habe ihm versprochen bis heute Abend alles analysiert zu haben.  
Kate: Aber du kommst uns doch nochmal besuchen,oder?  
Abby: Na klar.  
Gibbs: Könnte wohl sein,dass wir so für ne Woche weg fahren.  
Abby: Ihr beide alleine in einem Hotel?Das nenne ich Fortschritt,Gibbs.  
Gibbs: Hey,jeder kann sich ändern.Ich weiß ja nicht wies zwichen dir und  
McGee steht,aber ich hoffe du lässt ihn nicht ihm Sarg schlafen.  
Abby: Doch das tut er.Genau wie ich.

Dabei lächelte sie ihn schelmisch an.Gibbs verstand.Dann gingen sie in Richtung Haustür um Abby zu verabschieden.Kate blieb dabei in der Küche da sie ja nur den Bademantel anhatte.Zuvor hatten die beiden sich schon verabschiedet und versprochen mal zusammen essen zu gehen.Wenig später schloß Gibbs die Tür und kam in die Küche,wo er Kate ein Sandwich hinstellte.Kate wusste das sie ihm noch heute von ihrer Vergangenheit erzählen muss,bevor er es von jemand anderem erfahren würde.Innerlich wappnete sie sich schon.Heute Abend musste es passieren.

Würde mich über weiteres Feedback freuen!


	3. Chapter 3

X:

Mit Heißhunger aß Kate ihr Schinken-Käse-Sandwich.Sie hatte ja heute noch gar nichts gegessen.Auch Gibbs aß etwas,so musste sie nicht mit ihm argumentieren.

Kate: Hast du Milch im Haus?  
Gibbs: Ja,wieso?  
Kate: Ähm,ich trinke jeden Tag ein Glas Milch.  
Gibbs: Achso.Über dich erfährt man ja jeden Tag was Neues.

Kate verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Sandwich.Zögernd stand sie auf und holte die Milch aus dem Kühlschrank.

Kate: Möchtest du auch eins?  
Gibbs: Nein.Ich steh nicht so auf Milch.  
Kate: Und warum hast du sie dann hier?  
Gibbs: Nun ja,Charlie und ich hatten sonntags immer sowas wie Brunch und sie mochte Milch sehr gerne,deswegen.  
Kate: Achso.

Dann holte sie sich ein Glas aus dem Schrank und füllte sich ein Glas ein.

Kate: Soll ich dir Kaffee machen?  
Gibbs: Willst du nicht deinen Tee trinken?  
Kate: Doch,den trinke ich ja zuerst.Also,wie stehts mit Kaffee?  
Gibbs: Ja,ich glaub nen Kaffe könnt ich jetzt vertragen.  
Kate: Okay.

Damit machte Kate Gibbs einen Kaffee.Natürlich aus der Kaffeemaschine.

Kate: Gibbs,können wir nach her mal reden?  
Gibbs: Natürlich.Worüber denn?  
Kate: Es geht um meine Vergangenheit.Ich will nicht,dass du sie von irgendjemand anderem erfährst,als von mir,okay?  
Gibbs: Du brauchst dich aber nicht unter Druck gesetzt fühlen,okay?  
Kate: Ich weiß,aber die Lage spitzt sich immer mehr zu.Willst du eigentlich immer noch in Urlaub fahren?  
Gibbs: Wenn du willst.Ich richte mich ganz nach dir.  
Kate: Ich würde gerne mal für ein paar Tage hier wegfahren.  
Gibbs: Na dann überleg dir mal was.  
Kate: Nein,wir überlegen uns mal was,okay?

Gibbs war irgendwie gerührt.Bisher hatten die Frauen in seinem Leben den Ort und Zeit bestimmt und jetzt wollte Kate mit ihm alles gemeinsam planen.

Gibbs: In Ordnung.

X:

Gibbs: Was wäre denn dein Wunsch?  
Kate: Wunsch?  
Gibbs: Ja das Reiseziel.Wir können ja beide mal nen Vorschlag abgeben.  
Kate: Hm...Ich weiß nicht in welche Richtung,also du weißt schon Natur,Stadt oder so.  
Gibbs: Was hälst von was schön sonnig warmem?So mit Stand?  
Kate: Das wäre schön.Doch für eine Woche?  
Gibbs: Wieso nicht?Ich meine wir könnten beide was Erholung gebrauchen und warum sollte man uns das verweigern?  
Kate: An welchen Ort hattest du denn so gedacht?  
Gibbs: ich möchte auf jeden Fall mal raus aus diesem Land hier.Ich habe noch nie Urlaub außerhalb der USA gemacht und mit dir möchte ich mal was Neues machen.So mal nach Spanien oder so.  
Kate: Spanien hört sich gut an.Malaga soll sehr schön sein.

Gibbs ging zu Kate und zog die zärtlich in seine Arme.

Gibbs: Warum machen wirs dann nicht?  
Kate: Weil ich nicht glaube das Direktor Morrow das so auf die schnelle genehmigt.  
Gibbs: Da hast du Recht,aber er weiß wie wenig ich Urlaub nehme und deshalb denke ich mal ist das kein Problem.  
Kate: Das ist es ja.Du hattest lange keinen Urlaub mehr und ich bin sozusagen noch neu in eurem Team und wie sieht das denn aus wenn wir zusammen einen Antrag einreichen?  
Gibbs: Hör mal,das ganze Team weiß Bescheid.Der einzige der glaub ich noch nicht Beschei weiß ist der Direktor.  
Kate: Meinst du nicht,das er einen versetzen wird wenn er weiß das wir ein Paar sind?  
Gibbs: Bisher haben sich unsere Gefühle auch nicht auf die Arbeit ausgewirkt von daher dürfte es eigentlich kein Problem sein.Ansosnten werde ich kündigen.  
Kate: Nein!Das wirst du nicht tun!

Gibbs streichelte mit seinem Daumen ihre Wange.

Gibbs: Wir warten erstmal ab was Direktor Morrow sagt und dann sehen wir weiter,okay?  
Kate: Okay.

Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.Sie wollte nicht das er alles für sie aufgab.Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl ihm jetzt einen weiteren Teil ihrer dunklen Vergangenheit zu erzählen.Sie seufzte.

Kate: Gibbs,kann ich dir auch jetzt etwas von meiner Vergangenheit erzählen?  
Gibbs: Natürlich,aber du muss dich nicht gezwungen fühlen.  
Kate: Ich weiß,aber ich muss es jetzt loswerden sonst weiß ich nicht mehr ob ich dir später es noch erzählen kann.  
Gibbs: Okay,lass uns aufs Sofa setzen.

Dann gingen beide zum Sofa und setzten sich hin.Gibbs zog sie überaschend an sich und hielt die in seinen Armen.Als sie anfing zu rden wurde ihre Stimme leiser und sie wirkte nicht mehr so gefestigt wie vorher.

Kate: Okay,du weißt schon das Susan und ich entführt worden sind.Du weißt auch das er mir beim ersten Zusammentreffen eine Ohrfeige gegeben hatte.Anschließend ist er zu Susan gegangen.Sie war noch bewusstlos...  
_Der Mann ging zu der bewusstlosen Susan.Er kniete sich neben sie,schob ihr eine Sträne hinters Ohr und drehte sich dann mit einem Glizern in seinen Augen zu Kate um.Kate war völlig verängstigt.Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte.Wie sie hier raus sollte.Sie musste Susan wach machen,wenn er endlich weggehen würde.Doch als er sich zu ihr umdrehte,gingen ihre Hoffnungen den Bach runter._

Kate: Ich hatte keine Ahnung was ich tun sollte.Ich meine,er sagte,dass wir ihm für immer gehören würden.Er zeigte großes Interesse an mir.Doch das merkte ich natürlich erst später.

Sie machte eine kurze Pause und Gibbs starrte einfach nur ins Leere.Wie schlimm muss es für eine 16 jährige gewesen sein so was durchzustehen?Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr sie fort.

Kate: Er wollte Susan einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen.Er begann sie vor meinen Augen anzufassen und ihm machte es Spaß mich leiden zu sehen.Ich bat ihn mehrmals aufzuhören,doch er grinste mich dann einfach nur an.Gefesselt konnte ich natürlich nichts ausrichten und das schien er zu genießen.Mein Gott,ich konnte Susan nicht beschützen.  
Zuerst nicht.  
_Kate(weinend): Was wollen sie von uns?_  
_Mann: Nicht weinen,Katie-Baby.Du kommst auch noch dran.Es sei denn du willst früher._  
_Kate(weinend): Ich verstehe nicht._  
_Mann: Du verstehst das nicht?Soll ich es dir zeigen?Aber ich warte lieber noch was bis du nicht mehr weinst.Ich werde mit dir das gleiche machen was ich mit deiner Freundin gemacht habe nur ohne Kleidung._

_Erst dann verstand Kate.Er wollte sie vergewaltigen.Sie beide.Wie konnte er so was machen?Sie waren doch noch 16.Sie wollte das nicht und sie hatte Angst.Doch das schien ihn nur noch anzuturnen._

Kate: Irgendwann ging er dann.In der Tür sagte er dann noch,dass er mir einen Vorschlag machen könnte.Ich sagte ihm das ich ihn hören wollte und er schlug mir einen Tauschhandel vor.Er würde Susan in Ruhe lassen wenn ich mich ihm anbieten würde.

Mittlerweile liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen.Gibbs hielt sie so fest wie er konnte.Er wollte sie nicht wieder gehen lassen.Er ahnte schon was sie geantwortet hatte.Sie hatte eine große Loyalität ihren Freunden gegenüber und sie wollte sie immer nur vor größerem Schaden schützen.

Kate: Ich hab ihm zögernd zugestimmt.Susan durfte nichts passieren.Sie war doch meine beste Freundin.Wie säh es aus wenn ich nicht versucht hätte sie zu beschützen?Würde ich mich wie eine Freundin verhalten?Nein,ich würde sie im Stich lassen.Du ahnst bestimmt schon warum ich mich Männern etwas komisch verhalte,richtig?

Gibbs nickte.Er schluckte schwer.Die Worte fielen ihm nicht gerade leicht.

Gibbs: Er hat dich angefasst und dich vergewaltigt.

Damit begann Kate zu weinen.Gibbs drückte sie nur fester an sich,während ihm auch ein paar Tränen liefen.

X:

Als ob Kate etwas von den Tränen bemerkt hätte,hob sie den Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen.Gerührt nahm sie sein Gesicht in ihre Hände.

Kate: Ich habe dir das nicht erzählt damit du auch leidest.  
Gibbs: Kate,wie hast du das alles nur überstanden?Ich meine,ich wusste schon immer das du ein Kämpfer bist,aber ich glaube wenn ich du gewesen wäre,ich hätte das nicht überlebt.  
Kate: Doch das hättest du.Alleine schon weil du diesem Bastard nicht noch mehr Befriedigung schaffen willst.Es ist der Drang zu überleben obwohl man weiß das es sehr schwierig wird und sehr sehr weh tut.  
Gibbs: Ich liebe dich und ich brauche dich.Bitte vergiss das niemals.

Kate wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte.Obwohl sie ihm ihre düstere Vergangenheit erzählte,liebte er sie immer noch.Und dann kamen die Tränen die sie nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.Gibbs zog sie wieder an sich,da er ahnte worum ihre Gedanken kreisten.Er war ihr auch nicht böse.So wie er ihren Vater und Bruder kennengelernt hatte,konnte er ihr nicht verdenken an seinen Gefühlen etwas zu zweifeln.Er küsste ihr ein paar Mal aufs Haar,während sie weinte.Sie hatte heute schon zu oft geweint und fühlte sich danach wahrscheinlich völlig ausgelaugt.Wenn sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte,wollte er sie ins Bad bringen damit sie sich wieder umziehen konnte um sich zu ihm ins Bett zu legen.Er würde schon dafür sorgen das sie diese Nacht ohne Alpträume überstand.

X:

Nach einer Ewigkeit,so kam es Gibbs jedenfalls vor,beruhigte sie sich und blieb aber trotzdem so liegen wie bisher.Er streichelte weiterhin ihren Rücken und küsste ihr gelegentlich aufs Haar.Plötzlich merkte er wie sie ihre Hand an ihren Mund führte und versuchte das Gähnen zu unterdrücken.

Gibbs: Wollen wir es uns nicht im Bett gemütlich machen?Dort wäre es bequemer,wärmer und du könntest etwas schlafen.  
Kate(leise): Okay.

Doch sie machte keine Anstalten sich zu erheben,daraus schloss er das sie zu schwach war um sich aufrecht zu halten.Vorsichtig hob er sie hoch und trug sie trotz eines etwas schnelleren Schrittes ins Schlafzimmer und setzte sie auf das Bett.Ihre Augen waren ziemlich rot und etwas angeschwollen,doch er fand das sie trotzdem noch schön aussah.Da sie immer noch den Bademantel anhatte,was ihm im übrigen gar nicht aufgefallen war,holte er aus ihrer Tasche,die immer noch neben dem Bett stand,eine schwarze Schlafanzughose und einen Pullover heraus,damit sie es auch warm hatte.Er legte die Sachen neben sie.

Gibbs: Komm,geh dich mal umziehen.Möchtest du noch irgendetwas haben?Essen oder etwas zu Trinken?  
Kate(leise): Ich hab noch etwas Hunger.

Sie sagte es so leise das er zuerst Probleme hatte ihre Worte richtig zu deuten.Doch dann hatte er das Wort Hunger verstanden und es tat ihm seelisch weh ihre Stimme zu hören.Sie klang wie ein kleines Mädchen das sich nicht traute zu fragen oder das sie darauf wartete eine Strafe fürs Fragen zu bekommen.Er hatte Angst das sie in die Rolle der 16 jährigen schlüpfen würde und er nicht mehr zu ihr durchdringen könnte.Deswegen berührte er sie an der Wange und dann schaute sie ihn an.Zuerst sah sie etwas ängstlich aus,doch als sie sah das er es war,veränderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck.

Gibbs: Ich mache uns etwas warmes zu essen.Was möchtest du denn haben?  
Kate: Du brauchst nichts zu kochen.  
Gibbs: Ich möchte aber.Wir brauchen beide was warmes im Magen.  
Kate: Mir reicht ein Brot aus.  
Gibbs: Mir aber nicht.Caitlin,du weißt das ich diese Diskussion nur gewinnen würde.Also auf was hast du Hunger?  
Kate: Du bist der Koch und du entscheidest.  
Gibbs: Sind Spaghetti und Salat okay für dich?  
Kate: Na klar.  
Gibbs: Gut,du gehst dich umziehen und bettfertig machen und ich mache das Essen.Wir werden heute mal im Bett essen.  
Kate: Warum essen wir nicht in der Küche?  
Gibbs: Weil ich nicht will.Wir werden es uns hier schön gemütlich machen.  
Kate: Oh,okay.

Damit stand Kate auf,nahm ihre Sachen,die sie zum Teil noch aus der Tache holen musste und ging ins Bad.Nachdem Gibbs das Klicken der Badezimmertür gehört hatte,ging er in die Küche und setzte einen Kochtopf mit Wasser,wo er noch ein bißchen Salz hinzufügte,auf.Dann holte er die Nuddeln aus einem Schrank und machte das Tomatenmark mit Sahne und der dazugehörigen Gewürzmischung warm.Im Bad war alles ruhig und er begann sich Sorgen zu machen,doch er hielt sich zurück einfach ins Bad zu gehen um nach dem Rechten zu sehen.Er wollte ihr noch etwas Privatsphäre gönnen._Was für ein Tag!_Erst der Anschlag,dann die ganze Sache mit Charlie,die ihn übrigens auch verletzt hatte und dann Kates Geschichte.Er bewunderte sie für ihre Stärke die sie aufbringen musste um alles zu überleben.Und er sprach nicht nur von der Gegenwart sondern auch von der Vergangenheit.Er hatte zwar immer gewusst das sie sich Männern immer etwas eigenartig verhiet,aber er hätte nie gedacht das ihr etwas schreckliches,wie das was sie ihm erzählt hatte,wiederfahren war.Er hätte sie beinahe auch noch Charlie anvertraut,dabei hatte sie ihn die ganze Zeit nie als einen Freund angesehen und ihn angelogen.Als sie dann heute auch noch vorgeschlagen hatte seine Kate in eine Anstalt zu geben,da hatte er zum ersten mal gemerkt das mit ihr etwas nicht stimmte.Doch hätte er ahnen können,dass Charlie in ihn verliebt sei?Hatte er irgendwelche Signale übersehen?Er wusste es nicht.Das Wasser begann zu kochen und deswegen kippte er alle Nuddeln ins Wasser.Er stellte die Backofenuhr auf 10 Minuten und hoffte,dass sich im Bad mal etwas regte damit er sicher sein konnte,dass es ihr gut ging,wobei das Wort gut übertrieben war.Ihr ging es schon lange nicht mehr gut,doch jetzt war er ja da um ihr zu helfen.Sie musste nie mehr alleine sein.

X:

Währenddessen bei Kate im Badezimmer:

Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie hier schon saß.Kaum als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte,musste sie sich erstmal setzten.Das war der schlimmste Tag seit ihrer Jugend.Erst der Anschlag und dann Gibbs Freundin,obwohl sie gemerkt hatte das Gibbs sich selber über Charlies Verhalten gewundert hatte.Wie mochte er sich bloß fühlen?Stand er wegen ihr jetzt in irgendeinem Konflikt?Sie hoffte nicht.Er gab sich so viel Mühe mit ihr,er hörte ihr zu und er beschützte sie und sie machte ihm nur Probleme.Sie schlug die Hände vor ihr Gesicht.Sie musste aufhören so zu denken,sonst würde sie wahrscheinlich doch noch in irgendeiner Anstalt landen.Sie hatte sich genug Gedanken gemacht.Entschlossen diesen Abend doch noch irgendwie zu genießen,stand sie vom Boden auf und zog sich um.Dann machte sie ihre Haare zu einem Pony und verließ das Bad.Gibbs erwartete sie bestimmt schon.  
Als sie das bad verließ,roch es schon sehr lecker und ihr magen meldete sich.Als sie die Küche betrat,blickte Gibbs sie besorgt an.

Gibbs: Alles in Ordnung?  
Kate: Ja,geht schon.Kann ich irgendetwas machen?Tisch decken?  
Gibbs: Alles schon erledigt.Warum kommst du nicht her zu mir damit wir noch etwas kuscheln können?Natürlich nur wenn du willst.

Kate lächelte.Er akkzeptierte ihre Vergangenheit,obwohl es ihm sehr schwer fallen musste.Sie ging zu ihm und er nahm sie in die Arme.

Gibbs: Was hälst du von einem Urlaub in Malaga?  
Kate(lächelnd): Sehr viel.Für wie lange?  
Gibbs: Für eine Woche könnte ich uns beide frei machen.  
Kate: Und wer würde die Leitung bei NCIS übernehmen,doch nicht etwas Tony?  
Gibbs: Doch.Er muss mal lernen Verantwortung wie ein Erwachsener zu übernehmen,obwohl er wohl vor seinen Freundinnen damit prahlen würde.

Beide lachten.Sie konnten sich beide sehr gut vorstellen wie es im Büro zu gehen würde.Kate blickte zwar nur kurz auf den Kochtopf mit den Nuddeln,doch was sie sah,sah gar nicht gut aus.

Kate: Äh,Jethro,die Nuddeln drohen überzulaufen.

Gibbs drehte sich um und sah wie das Wasser mit den Nuddeln zu überlaufen drohte.

Gibbs: Verflucht!

Da es sowieso nur noch ein paar Sekunden bis zum Piepsen der backofenuhr waren,schaltete er den Herd aus und schüttete die Nuddeln in ein Sieb.Dann tat er noch etwas Butter an die Nuddeln und ließ diese schmelzen.Kate nahm die Tomatensoße vom Herd und stellte sie mit einem Löffel auf ein Brettchen das auf dem Tisch stand.Gibbs Nuddeln waren soweit,deswegen hielt Kate ihm beide Teller hin,damit er diese füllte.Als er jedem die Hälfte der Nuddeln gegeben hatte,holte er den Salat aus dem Kühlschrank.Kate hatte unterdessen jedem jede Menge Tomatensoße über die Nuddeln geschüttet,während Gibbs sich hinsetzte.Dann verteilte er den Salat,sodass nichts mehr übrig blieb.Auch von den Nuddeln und der Soße war nichts mehr übrig.Gibbs wollte so verhindern,dass Kate nicht zu wenig aß.

Beide gleichzeitig: Guten Appetit!

Beide lachten.Das war nicht geplant.Damit begannen beide zu essen.Zum Abendessen gab es diesmal keinen Wein,sondern Wasser,womit Kate einverstanden war.Während des Essens schwiegen beide.Gibbs wusste nicht was er ihr sagen sollte.Sollte er auch mal was von sich erzählen?Er wusste nicht ob sie das nicht verletzten würde,da er soweit eine glückliche Kindheit hatte.Auch Kate wusste nicht wo sie anfangen sollte.Sie war sich nicht sicher welche Themen sie ansprechen durfte und welche nicht.Auch der Rest des Essens war in ein Schweigen gehüllt.Als beide alles augegessen hatte,unterdrückte Kate mühsam ein Gähnen.Gibbs jedoch fiel es wie jedes Mal auf.

Gibbs: Willst du nicht ins Bett gehen?  
Kate: Nein,ich helfe dir noch.  
Gibbs: Das brauchst du aber nicht.

Dann ging er zu ihr und half ihr beim Abräumen.Als sie die Teller auf die Spüle abgestellt hatte,hielt er sie sanft am Arm fest.

Gibbs: Komm,leg dich hin.Ich brauche die paar Sachen doch nur in die Spülmaschine zu tun und dann komme ich auch.

Kate dachte kurz nach und nickte dann.

Kate: Okay.Aber du beeilst dich ja?

Gibbs lächelte.Natürlich würde er sich beeilen.

Gibbs: Klar.Na los,Abmarsch.

Damit verschwand sie lachend Richtung Schlafzimmer.Es war schön sie lachen zu hören.

X:

Kate hatte sich mittlerweile ins Bett gelegt und wartete nur noch auf Gibbs.Sie seufzte.Warum hatten sie sich nicht unter normalen Umständen kennenlernen können?Sie war so in Gedanken versunken,so dass sie gar nicht mitbekam wie Gibbs ins Bad ging um sich umzuziehen.Dieser kam weinige Minuten später wieder heraus und sie kehrte erst aus ihrer Gedankenwelt zurück,als neben ihr die Bettdecke raschelte.Sie erschrak ein bißchen.Gleichzeitig musste sie aber auch ziemlich schlucken,da sie Gibbs noch nie in Boxershorts und einem T-Shirt gesehen hatte.

Gibbs: Hey,alles in Ordnung.Ich bins nur.Warst du wieder meilenweit entfernt?  
Kate: Nur ganz kurz.  
Gibbs: Komm her.

Damit zeigte er auf sein Kissen.Sie sollte sich neben ihn legen.Vorsichtig rückte sie näher,bis ihre Körper sich berührten.Gibbs zog sie noch ein bißchen enger an sich,bis er ihren Atem an seinem Hals spührte.Dann gab er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Gibbs: Komm,lass uns ein bißchen schlafen es sei denn du hast etwas anderes geplant?

Dabei grinste er schelmisch.

Kate: Lass uns schlafen.  
Gibbs: Und wenn du einen Alptraum hattest und ich sollte davon nichts mitbekommen haben,dann weck mich trotzdem,okay?Es macht mir nichts aus,wirklich nicht.Ich möchte für dich da sein.  
Kate: Gut,ich wecke dich.  
Gibbs: Na dann.Gute Nacht.Und ich liebe dich.  
Kate: Schlaf schön.Ich liebe dich auch.

Damit schliefen beide ein.

X:

Mitten in der Nacht wurde Kate durch das Grollen eines Donners geweckt.Kurz darauf erschien der Himmel für wenige Sekunden in weißen Licht,bevor der nächste kräftige Donner sich meldete.Kate zuckte zusammen.Sollte sie Gibbs wecken oder nicht?Sie versuchte sich vorsichtig aus Gibbs Umarmung zu befreien,doch seine Arme hielten sie weiter eng umschlungen.Als sie es etwas heftiger probierte,wachte Gibbs auf.

Gibbs: Was ist denn los?Hattest du einen Alptraum?  
Kate: Nein,es gewittert nur.

Gibbs wusste vom letzten Mal das sie Angst vor Gewitter hatte.

Gibbs: Komm,kuschel dich eng an mich und achte nicht auf das Gewitter.  
Kate: Das sagst du so einfach.

Doch Kate kuschelte sich wieder sehr eng an ihn.Schließlich legte sie sich so hin,dass sie die Blitze nicht mehr sehen,sondern nur noch den Donner musste.Gibbs hielt sie fest,doch er merkte wie sie bei jedem Donner zusammenzuckte.Da es 3 Uhr morgens waren und sie noch ca. 3 Stunden Schlaf hatten,holte Gibbs aus seinem Nachttisch seine Ohrenstöpsel.

Gibbs: Hier,die werden dir helfen.

Dankend nahm Kate sie entgegen und stopfte sie sich in die Ohren.Dann legte sie sich wieder in die gleiche Position und war auch bald eingeschlafen.Gibbs folgte.

Am nächsten Morgen spielte sich die gleiche Routine ab wie am Morgen davor,doch mit dem kleinen Unterschied das Kate zu Hause bleiben und sich jede 2.Stunde bei Gibbs melden sollte.Gibbs wollte zwar nicht,dass sie alleine blieb doch er wollte mit dem Direktor wegen des Urlaubs sprechen.Kaum als Gibbs gegangen war,klingelte es an der Tür.Lächelnd öffnete sie,da sie dachte,dass es Gibbs wäre der etwas vergessen hätte,doch es war Charlie.Charlie lächelte sie eiskalt an und drängte sich ins Haus.

Kate(unsicher): Was wollen sie hier?  
Charlie: Oh ich hole mir nur was mir zusteht,doch dafür sind sie im Weg.Sie wissen das ich Gibbs meine.Und er gehört mir!Nicht ihnen!Wissen sie wie lange ich gebraucht habe bis er sich mir gegenüber geöffnet hat!Ein halbes Jahr und bei ihnen hat er es sofort getan!Das war ein Fehler den er jetzt bereut!

Als Charlie sich im Haus umsah,kam Kate die Idee.Sie musste nur ans Telefon kommen und den Speed Dial drücken,dann würde sie mit dem NCIS verbunden und zwar mit Tony.Doch wie sollte sie dorthin kommen?

X:

Gerade als ihr eine Idee anfiel,ging Charlie zum Angriff über.Sie hatte eine Vase in der Hand und kam sehr schnell auf sie zu.Kate hatte keine Waffe womit sie sie aufhalten könnte,deswegen ging sie ein paar Schritte zurück,doch dann stolperte sie über ein Kabel das dort herumlag.Das nutze Charlie natürlich.Als Charlie sich auf sie stürzte,wehrte sich Kate aus Leibeskräften,doch dann hörte sie plötzlich wie die Tür aufgebrochen wurde.Im nächsten Augenblick wurde Charlie nach hinten gezogen und gegen das Sofa geworfen.Zuerst war sie erleichtert,doch es war nicht Gibbs,sondern Nico,der der sie vor Jahren entfürhrt,missbraucht und ihre beste Freundin getötet hatte.Sie bekam panische Angst.Sie fühlte einen großen Druck auf ihrer Brust und als sie zu Charlie blickte,da wurde ihr bewusst,dass niemand sie mehr retten konnte.

Nico(grinsensd): Na,Katie-Baby.Ich hab dir ja gesagt das uns nichts trennen wird.

Und Kate konnte nur beten,dass irgendein Nachbar die Polizei rief.

X:

Plötzlich beugte er sich nach vorne und zog sie gewaltsam nach oben,so dass sie stand.Vor Angst gelähmt wagte sie nicht sich zu verteidigen,da sie unter seiner Lederjacke eine Waffe im Halfter gesehen hatte.Und aus der Vergangenheit wusste sie das er sehr schnell reagieren konnte.Ihr wurde kalt.Sie rieb sich die Arme,während sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spürte.

Nico: Und jetzt komm.Ich habe dir doch versprochen das ich dich zu meiner Frau nehmen werde.  
Kate: Ich will nicht!

Sie dachte an Gibbs und ihre Kraft sich zu wehren kehrte zurück.Dieser Psychopat sollte sie nicht noch einmal in die Finger bekommen.Dann rammte sie ihm ihr Knie in seine empfindlichste Stelle.Nico krümmte sich vor Schmerzen und diese zeit nutze sie um aus dem Haus zu fliehen.Zum Glück war Gibbs Nachbarin,eine 30 Jährige Frau,im Garten.Sie hörte Nico wie er brüllte und sehr wütend wurde.

Kate: Rufen sie die Polizei!Oder noch besser rufen sie im NCIS Hauptquartier an!  
Nachbarin: Was ist denn los?  
kate: Jemand versucht mich zu töten!Sagen sie Gibbs Bescheid!

Damit rannte kate Richtung See.Die Nachbarin kannte natürlich Gibbs Nummer,da er sie persönlich gebeten hatte nach Kate zu sehen und ihm Bericht zu erstatten.Sie rannte ins Haus und nahm den Höhrer in die Hand.Dann sah sie auch einen mann aus dem Haus und in Kates Richtung laufen.Zur Sicherheit hatte sie sich geduckt.Sie rief im NCIS Hauptquartier an.

Gibbs: Special Agent,Gibbs,NCIS.  
Nachbarin: Hier ist Doreen.Hier gibt es einen Zwischenfall.  
Gibbs: Was ist los!  
Doreen: Ein Mann versucht Kate zu töten!Er ist hinter ihr her!  
Gibbs: Wo sind sie hin!  
Doreen: Richtung See.

Damit hatte Gibbs aufgelegt.

Währenddessen bei Gibbs:

Nach dem Anruf,war er aufgesprungen,lud seine Waffe und befahl Tony mitzukommen.Er erklärte ihm kurz die Situation und bald daruaf raste Tony Richtung See.

Kate wusste das Nico nicht schwimmen konnte,deswegen lief sie dorthin.Sie hatte es ja schließlich schon einmal getan.Doch was wenn er mittlerweile das Schwimmen gelernt hatte?Verdammt,daran hatte sie gar nicht gedacht.Als sie sich mal kurz umdrehte,sah sie das er aufholte.Sie musste schneller laufen!Bald würde der See in Sicht kommen.Bald wäre das auch alles vorbei.Auf ihrem Pullover den sie sich vorher angezogen hatte,bildeten sich große Schweißflecken.Natürlich lief ihr der Schweiß auch im Gesicht und auch den Rücken runter.Vor Angst.Angst zu verlieren und Gibbs nie wieder zu sehen.Nie wieder sein Lächeln,seinen Humor,seine Liebe.Sie musste kämpfen!Für sich und für Susan.Damals waren sie schwach gewesen,doch jetzt konnte sie mit der Vergangenheit abschließen,wenn sie stark war.Dann sah sie vor sich den See.Sie lief über den Sand und sprang ins Wasser.Jetzt nur noch schwimmen.So weit es geht.Plötzlich hörte sie einen Schuss.Dann spürte sie nur noch einen scharfen Schmerz im Oberschenkel.Sie wusste was das bedeutete.Er hatte sie getroffen.Trotz des Schmerzes,schwamm sie weiter.Sie hörte weitere Schüsse,doch sie musste weiter.Ihr Bein schmerzte höllisch und sie wusste,dass sie viel Blut verlor.Doch sie kämpfte.Sie musste in die Mitte vom See.Ihr wurde übel und auch ihre Sich war etwas getrübt.Gott,sie durfte doch jetzt nicht ohnmächtig werden.Plötzlich war alles still.Was war los?Folgte er ihr?Pansich drehte sie sich um und entdeckte 2 weitere Personen am Ufer.Doch erkennen konnte sie niemanden.Sie hielt an,weil sie kurz davor ohnmächtig zu werden.Dann hörte sie einen Schuss und irgendetwas wurde gerufend,doch sie wusste nicht ob das ihr galt.Sie fühlte sich so schwach.Sie wollte nur noch schlafen.Nur mit Mühe und Not konnte sie ihre Augen offen halten.Dann vernahm sie wie jemand auf sie zu schwamm.Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf,entdeckte aber Tony,der ihr entgegenkam.

Tony: Ganz ruhig,Kate.Ich bins nur.

Ihre Gebete waren erhört worden.Als Tony bei ihr angekommen war,hielt er sie ganz fest.Ihr Gesicht war schneeweiß und sie war kaum noch bei Bewusstsein.Panisch schüttelte er sie.

Tony: Kate!Kate!Komm schon.Wo bist du verletzt?

Sie brachte nur im Flüsterton das Wort Oberschenkel heruas und Tony begann sie mit sich zu ziehen.Immer wieder sagte er ihr,dass sie wach bleiben sollte.

Tony: Gibbs wartete auch hinten.Er wäre ja gerne geschwommen,aber ich bin jünger und schneller als er.Er hat sich solche Sorgen gemacht.Gleichzeitig aber auch Vorwürfe.Verdammt,du musst durchhalten.Du bist doch wie eine Schwester für mich.

Nach 2 weiteren Minuten,die Kate wie eine Ewigkeit,vorkamen,erreichten sie das Ufer.Gibbs stand schon mit den Füßen im Wasser und hob sie panisch auf den Arm um sie aus dem Wasser zu tragen.Verdammt ihr war kalt und sie wollte nur noch schlafen.Dann legte Gibbs sie in den Sand und erschrak als er die Verletzung sah.Aus ihr leif ununterbrochen Blut heraus.

Gibbs: Tony,ruf sofort einen Krankenwagen!

Dann zu Kate,die die Augen fast geschlossen hatte.

Gibbs: Kate!Mach die Augen auf!Schau mich an!

Dann schlug sie langsam die Augen auf.Ihre Stimmer war so schwach das Gibbs in tausend Stücke zerbrach.

Kate(ganz leise): Gibbs,ich liebe dich.

Gibbs konnte nicht mehr anders.Die Tränen die er mit gewalt unterdrückt hatte,liefen ihm jetzt über die Wangen.Vorsichtig beugte er sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie auf die Strin.

Gibbs: Ich liebe dich auch,Kate.  
Kate: Was ist aus ihm geworden?  
Gibbs: Er ist tot,Kate.Er kann dir nichts mehr tun.  
Kate: Wenn ich es nicht mehr schaffe,würdest du Abby und Ducky sagen das es mir Leid tut.

Gibbs wurde pansich.Wieso sagte sie sowas?Sie musste leben.Er hatte ihr mittlerweile einen provisorischen Druckverband angelegt.Doch lange würde dieser nicht mehr halten.Er war schon mit Blut durchtränkt.

Gibbs: Du wirst nicht sterben!Hörst du mich!Ich liebe dich doch!

Sie schauten sich an und mittlerweile kamen auch Kate die Tränen.Dann vernahmen sie die Sirenen eines Krankenwagens.Tony kam mit den Sanitätern und Kate wurde versorgt.Ihr Zustand war durch den hohen Blutverlust und die Kälte kritisch.Gibbs durfte mitfahren.Doch die Fahrt zerrte an seinen Nerven.Kate war kurz nach dem Eintreffen der Sanis bewusstlos geworden und auch nicht mehr aufgewacht.Er begann zum ersten mal in seinem Leben zu beten.Er konnte nur dafür beten,dass Kate ihn nicht alleine zurückließe,sondern zu ihm zurückkehrte.

X:

Während Kate in einem Behandlungsraum behandelt wurde,rief Tony Ducky und Abby an.Da die beiden noch im NCIS HQ waren,brauchte er nur einen Anruf zu tätigen und beide wollten sofort kommen.Dann drehte er sich zu Gibbs um,der verloren auf einem der Stühle im Warteraum saß.Er war nicht der einzige der sich Sorgen um Kate machte.Wie verloren und verzweifelt sie ausgesehen hatte,als er sie gefunden hatte.Sie musste es einfach schaffen!Sie war eine Kämpferin.Es war nur traurig das es außer Gibbs,Abby,Ducky und ihm niemandem gab,den er anrufen könnte.Er erinnerte sich noch an den Tod seiner Mutter.Sie wollte,obwohl sie sich nur das Bein gebrochen hatte,das die ganze Familie ins Krankenhaus kam.Er musste damals jedes einzelne Familienmitglied aus dem tiefsten Schlaf holen,nur damit seine  
Mutter sich zufriedengab.Und es gan nur wenige Sachen die seine Mutter zufriedenstellte.Mit einem Seufzter wandte er sich wieder Gibbs zu.Der Arzt hatte nicht gewollt,das Gibbs bei Kate blieb.Und so langsam zog sich die Zeit in die Länge._Warum kam niemand?Gab es Komplikationen?_Dann er ging er zu Gibbs und setzte sich neben ihn.

Tony: Soll ich dir nen Kaffe holen?  
Gibbs: Nein.  
Tony: Irgendetwas anderes denn?  
Gibbs: Du könntest Kate holen und mir sagen das alles in Ordnung ist.  
Tony(leise): Tut mir leid.Das kann ich nicht.

Plötzlich sprang Gibbs auf,als hätte ihn irgendetwas gestochen.

Gibbs: Herrgott nochmal!Wie lange dauert das denn noch!

Dann vernahmen beide das Geräusch vom Öffnen der Behandlungsraum.Beide gingen auf ihn zu.Der Arzt schien irgendwie geknickt zu sein.Gibb schluckte schwer.

Gibbs: Und wie geht es ihr?  
Arzt: Es tut mir leid,aber...

X:

Gibbs packte den Arzt am Kragen und starrte ihn wütend an.Tony hielt ihn nur an der Schulter fest und hoffte das er loslassen würde.Der Arzt hingegen reagierte gelassen,als ob er das gewöhnt wäre.

Gibbs: Wenn sie Mist gebaut haben und sie jetzt tot ist,dann erschieße ich sie!  
Arzt: Wenn sie mich loslassen würden,dann könnte ich ihnen etwas erklären.  
Tony: Lass ihn los,Gibbs.

Damit lies Gibbs langsam von ihm ab.

Gibbs: Also was haben sie zu sagen?  
Arzt: Es tut mir Leid ihnen das sagen zu müssen,aber da wir nicht ausreichend Blutkonserven haben,können wir ihre Frau nicht operieren.Das Risiko wäre viel zu hoch.

Gibbs fiel im ersten Moment ein großer Stein vom Herzen,doch der zweite Teil von dem was der Arzt gesagt hatte,beunruhigte ihn.

Gibbs: Welche Blutgruppe hat sie denn?  
Arzt: AB positiv.Hat diese Blutgruppe jemand von ihnen?  
Tony: Ja,ich.  
Arzt: Würden sie denn auch spenden?  
Tony: Natürlich.Was muss ich machen?  
Arzt: Eine Schwester wird sie gleich in einen Behandlungsraum bringen und ihnen einen Zugang legen,sodass sie eine Blutkonserve vollbekommen.  
Gibbs: Aber eine wird doch nicht reichen?  
Arzt: Nein,aber der Transporter mit den weiteren ist auf dem Weg hierher.Es dauert aber noch etwas.  
Gibbs: Kann ich solange zu ihr?  
Arzt: Ja,aber sie darf sich nicht anstrengen.Ihr Zustand ist kritisch,aber einigermaßen stabil.  
Gibbs: Was ist mit der Kugel?War es ein Durchschuß?  
Arzt: Nein,sie steckt noch im Oberschenkel.Durch den Schock und auch durch den hohen Blutverlust sieht sie sehr blass aus.Also nicht erschrecken.Im Moment können wir ihr noch 1 Blutkonserve geben,deswegen müssen wir uns beeilen,denn ohne das Blut können wir keinen Ausgleich herstellen und dann würde sie sterben.Gehen sie zu ihr.  
Gibbs: Ist sie wach?  
Arzt: Sie hat zwar die Augen geschlossen,aber sie ist wach und ansprechbar.

Gibbs drehte sich noch einmal zu Tony um und dankte ihm nickend.Dieser nickt zurück und Gibbs ging in den Behandlungsraum.Als er den Raum betrat,Kate unter einer Decke liegen und an die ganzen Monitore angeschlossen sah,musste er schwer schlucken.Dann holte er sich einen Stuhl aus einer Ecke und stellte ihn an die Trage,auf der sie lag.Der Arzt hatte nicht übertrieben.Ihre haut war fast so weiß wie Schnee und ihre brünetten Haare bildeten fast einen Kontrast.Vorsichtig schob er ihre einige Haare aus dem Gesicht.Er wollte sie nicht verletzten.Plötzlich schlug Kate vorsichtig die Augen auf.

Kate(leise): Hey.  
Gibbs: Hey.Wie fühlst du dich?  
Kate: Als wäre ich überfahren worden.  
Gibbs: Haben sie dir etwas gegen die Schmerzen gegeben?  
Kate: Ja,aber mir ist so kalt und übel.  
Gibbs: Hey,ganz ruhig.Ich bin bei dir.Du bist nicht alleine.

Dann zog Gibbs seine Jacke aus und legte sie auf ihren Oberkörper.Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper.Er konnte das nicht mitansehen.Doch ändern konnte er auch nichts.

Kate: Wann kann ich nach Hause?

Gibbs musste lächeln.Sie war noch nicht mal operiert worden und schon wollte sie nach Hause.Wie das wohl nach der OP aussehen würde?

Gibbs: Noch nicht.Du musst erst noch operiert werden.

Kate stöhnte.Sie hasste Medikamente und Krankenhäuser.

Gibbs: Kate,der Arzt hat mich vorhin auf eine Idee gebracht.Er hat mich für deinen Ehemann gehalten.

Dann nahm er ihre Hand und sie drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm,so dass sie ihn anschauen konnte.

Gibbs: Ich weiß das das nicht die richtige Situation ist,aber der heutige Tag und natürlich auch die anderen haben mir gezeigt das ich nicht mehr ohne dich leben kann und will.Ich könnte mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen.Ich will mit dir eine Familie gründen und Vater werden.Ich möchte dir in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten beistehen,deswegen frag ich dich: Willst du meine Frau werden?

X:

Kate wusste nicht ob sie sich das nur eingebildet hatte oder ob er sie das wirklich gefragt hatte.

Kate: Willst du das wirklich?Du kennst noch nicht mal meine ganze Vergangenheit.  
Gibbs: Die zählt nicht.Erstmal nicht.Kate,deine und auch meine Vergangenheit haben uns zu dem gemacht was wir heute sind.Ich weiß das es dir wichtig ist das ich sie erfahre,aber nicht jetzt.Du brauchst mir auch nicht sofort zu antworten.Konzentrier dich erstmal aufs gesund werden.  
Kate: Aber ich will dich doch heiraten.

Gibbs blieb das Herz stehen.Hatte sie wirklich gesagt das sie ihn heiraten wollte?Als er in Kates blasses Gesicht,konnte er ihr die Antwort aus den Augen ablesen.Er hielt weiter ihre Hand fest,während er sie mit der anderen ihr Gesicht streichelte.Mittlerweile liefen ihr Tränen übers Gesicht und Gibbs wusste nicht ob es die Schmerzen oder die Freude waren.Plötzlich ballte Kate ihr andere Hand zu einer Faust und ihr Gesicht verzog sich immer mehr.Sie hatte starke Schmerzen.Sie musste langsam operiert werden,sonst schaffte sie es nicht.Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und ihre Atmung wurde unregelmäßig.

Gibbs: Kate,halt durch!Ich hol den Arzt!

Doch Kate wollte ihn nicht loslassen.

Kate: Geh nicht!  
Gibbs: Ich geh nur den Arzt holen!

Doch das hatte sich erledigt denn dieser kam mit einer anderen Schwester in den Raum gelaufen.Gibbs wurde wieder weggeschickt.Als Gibbs vor dem Raum war,sah er Tony nicht.Das hieß wohl das er noch Blut spendete.Diese Geste würde er ihm hoch anrechnen.Während er unruhig durch den Wartebreich ging,sah er Robert Todd auf sich zukommen.Wütend blickte Gibbs ihn an.Er hatte Kate sehr weh getan!Am liebsten würde er ihn windelweich prügeln,doch er wusste das Gewalt keine Lösung war und im Moment war Kate wichtiger.

Gibbs: Was wollen sie hier!

Rober Todd lächelt ihn schelmisch an.

Robert: Ihr Freundin Charlie rief mich an.Sie sagte mir das Kate hier ist und das es ihr nicht so gut gehen soll.

Gibbs wusste nicht warum er hier war,aber es bedeutete offensichtlich nichts Gutes.Plötzlich kam eine Krankenschwester mit den Papieren,die man für die OP unterschreiben musste.

Schwester: Wer unterschreibt die Papiere für Kate Todd?

Als Gibbs gerade "ich" sagen wollte,entriss Robert diese der Krankenschwester und zerriss sie.Gibbs und die Schwester starrten ihn ungläubig an.

Rober lächelte wieder.

Robert: Sie glauben doch nicht im Ernst das ich will das diese Schlampe auch noch weiterlebt!Sie hat das Leben meiner Familie ruiniert!Sie hat meinen Ruf so geschädigt das man noch bis heute darüber spricht während sie sich ein schönes Leben macht!Sie ist ein Nichts!Wenn sie tot ist,wird auch niemand mehr über sie reden!

Gibbs war so wütend,dass man es gar nicht in Worte fassen konnte.Er packte diese vor ihm stehende Kreatur am Kragen und schlug im die Faust ins Gesicht.Er wollte zwar noch mehr machen,doch er wurde von Tony festgehalten.

Tony: Was ist hier los,Gibbs?  
Gibbs: Dieses Arschloch hat die Papiere für die Op zerrissen!  
Tony: Aber er ist doch kein Angehöriger.  
Gibbs: Doch er ist Kates "Vater",wobei er das eigentlich nie war.  
Tony: Oh,trotzdem hätte er die Papiere gar nicht unterschreiben dürfen,weil Kate nämlich dich für solche Fälle vorgesehen hatte.Das kann sogar ihr Anwal bestätigen.

Damit ging die Schwester neue Papiere holen.Gibbs war erleichtert,doch auch irgendwie traurig,da sie keine wirkliche Familie hatte.Der Arzt kam auf sie zu und wäre fast über den noch am Boden liegenden Robert Todd gestolpert.

Gibbs: Wie siehts aus?  
Arzt: Wir haben keine Wahl als sie jetzt zu operieren.Sonst entgleitet sie uns noch.Haben sie die Papiere unterschrieben?  
Gibbs: Nein,jemand wollte das verhindern und hat sie zerrissen.Die Schwester macht neue,aber ich werde sie unterschreiben.  
Arzt: Gut,dann fangen wir gleich an.

Bevor der Arzt gehen konnte,hielt Gibbs ihm am Arm fest.

Arzt: Ja?  
Gibbs: Hat sie noch was gesagt?  
Arzt: Ja,sie meinte das sie sie lieben würde und gerne ihre Frau werden würde.

Damit ging der Arzt und Tony und Robert schauten ihn schockiert an,wobei bei Tony es eher Überraschung war.Er hätte nie gedacht das sein Boss noch mal heiraten wollte und ausgerechnet seine beste Freundin und Teamkollegin.Er lächelte,doch dann packte er Robert und zog ihn auf die Beine.Dieser Mistkerl hatte hier nichts mehr verloren.Dann schleifte Tony ihn nach draußen und lies ihn dort zurück.Als er wieder rein gehen wollte,rief dieser:  
Das wird sie mir büßen!

Doch Tony reagierte nicht mehr.Er ging wieder zu seinem Boss,der sich hingesetzt hatte.Jetzt hieß es Warten.

X:

Nach 5 Minuten des Sitzens wurde Gibbs unruhig.Er hasste warten.Er konnte es noch nie.Und er wurde erst recht ungeduldig wenn es um Kate ging.Doch das was Kate zu ihm gesagt hatte,ließ ihn hoffen.Obwohl sie so schwach war und starke Schmerzen hatte,hatte sie ihm ausrichten lassen,dass sie ihn liebte und heiraten würde.Hoffentlich ging die Operation gut.Er war so in Gedanken versunken,das er gar nicht mitbekam wie sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.Er zuckte kurz doch dann sah er Abby und Ducky.

Ducky: Es tut mir Leid Gibbs.  
Gibbs: Gibts was Neues aus dem OP?  
Ducky: Nein,ich meine was vorgefallen ist.  
Gibbs: Zum Glück ist dieser Bastard schon tot,sonst wäre er es jetzt spätestens.

Alle schwiegen.Niemand wusste so genau was zu sagen.Doch zusammen fiel ihnen das Warten etwas leichter,da sie eine Familie waren.

X:

Alle starrten auf die Uhr die im Warteraum hing.Es kamen ihnen so vor als ob die Zeiger sich nur mit Mühe und Not fortbewegten.Die Zeit verging viel zu langsam.Mittlerweile waren 2 Stunden vergangen,in denen niemand ein Wort gesagt hatte.Alle schwiegen.Abby war zwischendurch mal nach draußne gegangen um McGee anzurufen und ihm von Kate zu erzählen.Da er kurzfristig mal in Norfolk vorbei schauen musste,konnte er nicht rechtzeitig wieder da sein,doch er versprach so schnell wie möglich vorbei zukommen.Er war natürlich auch entsetzt gewesen.Nach dem Telefonat ging sie wieder zu den anderen.Mittlerweile hatte eien Op-Schwester ihnen mitgeteilt das die Blutkonserven noch rechtzeitig eingetroffen waren,doch über Kates Zustand konnte sie ihnen nichts sagen.Manchmal war Gibbs aufgestanden und nervös im Raum umher gelaufen,manchmal Tony.Nach einer weiteren Stunde und dreißig Minuten,kam plötzlich der Arzt ziemlich verschwitzt auf sie zu.Alle standen auf und schauten ihn besorgt an.

Gibbs(zögerlich): Wie gehts ihr?  
Arzt: Sie hat die Op einigermaßen gut überstanden,allerdings ist ihr Kreislauf noch etwas geschwächt.Wir wollen sie die Nacht noch auf der Intensivstation behalten,für den Fall von Komplikationen.  
Gibbs: Wird sie irgendwelche Schäden davontagen?  
Arzt: Nein,aber sie sollte es langsam angehen.In den nächsten Tagen keine Überanstrengungen.Sie muss sich schonen.  
Gibbs: Wann kann ich sie sehen?  
Arzt: Eine Schwester wird sie dann holen kommen.Im Moment ist sie noch im Aufwachraum,doch sobald sie einigermaßen ansprechbar ist,können sie sie sehen.Aber nur sie.Mehr schafft sie heute nicht.Sie wird eh die meiste Zeit schlafen.

Gibbs reichte dem Arzt die Hand und bedankte sich bei ihm.Den anderen und auch Gibbs fiel ein großen Stein vom Herzen.Es würde zwar Zeit brauchen ehe sie wieder gesund war,aber sie lebte.

Gibbs: Am besten geht ihr nach Hause.Ihr könnt hier nichts mehr tun.

Die anderen nickten,doch Tony blieb noch kurz stehen.

Tony: Kurz bevor der Krankenwagen kam,habe ich noch die Polizei und die Spurensicherung angerufen.Sie kümmern sich jetzt um den Fall,es sei denn du willst ihn übernehmen?  
Gibbs: Nein,ganz bestimmt nicht.

Dann klopfte Tony Gibbs noch einmal auf die Schulter,ehe er ging.Gibbs setzte sich wieder hin und lächelte.Das nächste Mal wenn Kate und er im Krankenhaus wären,würden sie vielleicht die Geburt ihres ersten gemeinsamen Kindes erleben.Doch bis dahin würde es noch etwas dauern.Während er so an seine Zukunftspläne mit Kate dachte,merkte er gar nicht das eine weitere Stunde vergangen war.Er merkte es erst als eine Krankenschwester auf ihn zu trat und ihn ansprach.

Schwester: Sind sie Jethro Gibbs?

Gibbs erhob sich.

Gibbs: Ja,der bin ich.  
Schwester: Würden sie mir bitte folgen.Sie können jetzt zu Kate Todd.

Damit folgte er ihr in einen grünen Raum.Kate lag regungslos in einem der Betten und war an mehrere Geräte und Monitore angeschlossen.Sie war immer noch ziemlich blass.Die Schwester lies ihn mit ihr alleine.Gibbs nahm sich einen Stuhl,stellte ihn an ihr Bett,setzte sich und nahm ihre etwas kühle Hand.Plötzlich regte Kate sich und öffnete vorsichtig die Augen.

Gibbs: Hey du.

Kate versuchte etwas zu sagen doch ihr Hals war zu trocken.Gibbs drückte ihre Hand.

Gibbs: Du brauchst nichts zu sagen.Ich versteh dich.Willst du einen Schluck Wasser haben?

Kate nickte.Sie fühlte sich echt beschissen.

X:

Gibbs verlas kurz das Zimmer um bei der diensthabenen Schwester ein Glas mit Wasser zu bekommen.Währenddessen versuchte Kate die Übelkeit,die sie hatte,zu verdrängen.Sie war so müde und wollte eigentlich schlafen,doch es wäre Gibbs gegenüber unfair.Er besuchte sie und sie schlief.Das sah bestimmt super aus.Sie stöhnte.Die letzten 24 Stunden glichen einem Alptraum.Was wohl mit Charlie war?Sie musste es Gibbs sagen.Sie hätte es eigentlich schon früher tun müssen,doch im Behandlungsraum hatte sie verdammt viel Angst gehabt ihn nie mehr wiederzusehen.Da kam Gibbs auch schon mit einem Glas Wasser.Vielleicht half das ja gegen ihre Übelkeit.

Gibbs: Warte,ich helfe dir hoch.

Mit einer Hand half er ihr sich aufzusetzten und mit der anderen hielt er das Glas fest.Sie war dankbar für die Hilfe,denn ihre Muskeln fühlten sich wie Gummi an.Er hielt ihr das Glas an die Lippen und sie trank vorsichtig.Das Wasser war schön kühl und erfrischend.Ihr war nämlich sehr warm.Vielleicht hatte sie ja Fieber oder Gibbs löste diese Wärme aus.Sie wusste es nicht.Sie sagte jedoch nichts.Nachdem sie das Glas ausgetrunken hatte,half er ihr wieder sich ins Kissen zu legen.Das Glas brachte er wieder zur Schwester,er kam jedoch schnell wieder.Dann setzte er sich wieder zu ihr und strich ihr mit dem Daumen an der Wange entlang.

Gibbs: Du hast mir einen schönen Schrecken eingejagd.  
Kate: Tut mir leid.  
Gibbs: Du musst bestimmt müde sein.Soll ich dich alleine lassen?

Doch Kate hielt ihm nur am Arm fest.Er kannte die Antwort;er hatte die Frage auch eigentlich gar nicht stellen wollen,doch irgendetwas in seinem Inneren wollte es wissen.

Kate: Gibbs,ich muss dir was sagen.Bevor...bevor Nico ins Haus eingedrungen ist,war Charlie da.Sie hat mich angegriffen,doch mir ist nichts passiert.Nico hat sie weggeschupst.Als ich weglief war sie immer noch bewusstlos.

Gibbs Augen hatten sich während der Geschichte verdunkelt und zu einem dunklen Schlitz zugezogen.Und schon wieder war er auf eine rothaarige reingefallen.Doch diesmla würde er Charlie seine Meinung sagen und das entgültig.Kates Stöhnen holte ihn wieder in die Wirklichkeit.Panisch stand er auf.

Gibbs: Kate,was ist los?Hast du Schmerzen?  
Kate: Nein,es ist nur...hättest du etwas dagegen wenn ich schlafe?

Gibbs war beruhigt.Er lächelte sie an und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.Danach setzte er sich wieder hin.

Gibbs: Schlaf nur,Prinzessin.Wir sehen uns morgen.Keine Angst,ich bleibe bei dir.

Damit schlief sie ein,während Gibbs lächelte.

X:

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Kate mit leichten Kopfschmerzen auf.Sie war immer noch sehr erschöpft,doch die Übelkeit war verschwunden.Als sie den Kopf leicht zur Seite drehte,stellte sie fest,dass Gibbs mit dem Kopf auf ihrer Bettdecke lag und mit der einen Hand ihre festhielt.Sie lächelte.Er war geblieben.Gestern hatte sie Angst gehabt ihn nicht mehr wiederzusehen.Was war wohl mit Nico?War er tot?Fast kamen ihr wieder die Tränen.Sie wollte das dieser Alptraum endete und zwar auf der Stelle.Sie hasste es wieder in die Vergangenheit zurückversetzt zu werden.Damals war sie,genau wie jetzt,im Krankenhaus gewesen,doch unter anderen Umständen.Sie hatte plötzlich den Drang aus dem Krankenhaus zu verschwinden.Sie wollte hier nicht mehr sein.Alles erinnerte sie zu sehr an die Nächte im Krankenhaus,wo sie nach ihrer Flucht gewesen war.Jetzt konnte sie die Tränen nicht mehr aufhalten.Sie drehte den Kopf auf die linke Seite,um Gibbs nicht zu wecken,und schluchzte leise.Das konnte sie schon immer gut.Sich so leise verhalten,dass niemand etwas mitbekam.Doch Gibbs konnte sie nicht täuschen.Sie merkte wie er sich zu regen begann und sich dann aufrichtete.Vorsichtig berührte er ihre Wange.

Gibbs: Hast du Schmerzen?

Sie schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf.

Gibbs(verzweifelt): Was hast du denn?Sags mir.  
Kate: Ich will hier raus.Ich will hier einfach nur raus und nach Hause.  
Gibbs: Du weißt doch das das noch nicht geht.

Jetzt war es Kates Stimme,die verzweifelt,klang.

Kate: Ich kann hier nicht bleiben.Bitte.  
Gibbs: Kate,bitte...

Doch dann drehte Kate sich mit dem Gesicht zu Gibbs und sie sahen sich in die Augen.Gibbs verstand.Sie konnte hier nicht bleiben,weil es sie an die Vergangenheit erinnerte.Er konnte es sich denken warum sie im Krankenhaus gewesen sein musste,doch aussprechen konnte er es nicht,weil es sie und ihn verletzten würde.

Gibbs: Ich kann dir nichts versprechen,aber ich sehe was sich machen lässt.  
Kate: Danke.  
Gibbs: Ich warte noch bis nach der Visite dann rede ich mit dem Arzt.Okay?

Kate nickte stumm.Sie war ihm ewig dankbar.Er hatte in den letzten Tagen und Wochen zu ihr gehalten wie es kein anderer Mensch vorher getan hatte.

X:

Gibbs: Brauchst du noch irgendetwas?  
Kate(leise): Nein.Ich möchte nur nach Hause.

Gibbs wischte ihr vorsichtig die Tränen weg.Er konnte nur hoffen,dass der der Arzt trotz Einwände sie nach Hause gehen lies,denn sie würde ansonsten irgendwie versuchen hier herauszukommen und das gefiel ihm gar nicht.Sie war immer noch ziemlich blass und sah auch erschöpft aus.

Gibbs: Hast du Schmerzen?  
Kate: Nein.

In Wirklichkeit hatte sie welche,doch sie wollte sie nicht zeigen.Auch wenn sie gerne etwas gegen die Schmerzen haben wollte,so sagte sie sich doch,dass wenn sie um ein Schmerzmittel bat,sie noch länger im Krankenhaus liegen müsste.Das wollte sie nicht.Sie musste hier raus und irgendwie das Geschehene vergessen.Das fügte ihr noch zusätzliche Schmerzen zu.Sie fühlte sich wieder leer und seelisch am Ende.Es würde wieder eine schwierige Zeit werden,die hauptsächlich aus Ängsten und Alpträumen bestehen würde.Sie hoffte nur das Gibbs das alles mit ihr durchstehen würde.Immerhin hatte sie ihm versprochen ihn zu heiraten.Ob er sich es anders überlegen wird wenn er die Realiät erfuhr?Sie musste ihm unbedingt noch den Rest erzählen,auch wenn dieser ziemlich lang war.Sie schloss die Augen.Für ein paar Stunden wollte sie noch schlafen.Sie hoffte nur das sie vielleicht morgen schon nach Hause käme.

X:

Gibbs merkte plötzlich wie ihre Hand erschlaffte,doch er stellte beruhigend fest,dass sie nur schlief.Sie hatte es verdammt nötig.Er wusste das diese ganze Sache mit Nico ihr noch Alpträume bescheren würde,deswegen wäre es gut das sie jetzt so viel wie möglich schlief,denn er ahnte schon das ihr viele schlaflose Nächte bevorstanden.Als er sich umdrehte,entdeckte er den behandelnden Arzt,der sich mit einer Krankenschwester unterhielt.Leise aufstehend,ging er zu ihm.Der Arzt begrüßte ihn mit einem Lächeln.

Arzt: Wie ich höre,hat sich ihr Zusatdn über Nacht stabilisiert,so dass wir sie im Laufe des Vormittags in ein anderes Zimmer verlegen können.  
Gibbs: Wann kann sie entlassen werden?  
Arzt: Was?  
Gibbs: Ganz einfach.Wann kann sie entlassen werden?  
Arzt: Äh,wieso?  
Gibbs: Weil sie panische Angst hat,deswegen.  
Arzt: Darf man auch fragen wovor.  
Gibbs: Nein,aber sie dürfen mir antworten.  
Arzt: Äh...frühestens in einer Woche.Danach müsste sie regelmäßig Krankengymnastik machen um das Bein in ein paar Wochen wieder voll belasten zu können.  
Gibbs: Sie kann sich zu Hause erholen und das mit der Krankengymnastik kann sie ebenfalls dort machen.Sie würde sich deutlich besser fühlen und das würde den Heilungsprozess beschleunigen.Das ist doch das Ziel,oder?  
Arzt: Natürlich.Ich würde sie aber gerne dann noch eine Nacht zur Beobachtung hier behalten.Und in den nächsten Tagen strikte Bettruhe.Sie ist noch nicht stark genug durch die Gegend zu laufen.  
Gibbs: Schon verstanden.Können sie mir vielleicht ein paar Übungen aufschreiben,die ich dann mit ihr machen kann?  
Arzt: Natürlich.Ich geb sie ihnen morgen früh.Aber sie wissen,dass sie sich damit auf eigene Verantwortung entlässt.Ich hab damit nix mehr zu tun.  
Gibbs: Ja das wissen wir und wir werden sie auch bestimmt nicht verklagen wenn es Schwierigkeiten geben sollte.Nochmals vielen Dank.

Damit gaben sie sich die Hände und Gibbs ging wieder zu Kate.Immerhin hatte er gute Nachrichten wenn sie aufwachen würde.

X:

Als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte,drehte er sich erschrocken um.Es war eine Krankenschwester,die ihn bat mal kurz mit ihr vor den Raum zu treten.

Gibbs: Gibt es irgendein Problem?  
Schwester: Nein,aber vor der Intensivstation wartet ein gewisser Tony Dinozzo und eine Abby.Ich soll sie mal holen.In der Zeit könnte ich dann auch die Werte der Patientin überprüfen.  
Gibbs: Okay.Danke.

Mit einem letzten auf Kate gerichteten Blick,drehte er sich um und verließ die Intensivstation,wo er von Abby und Tony begrüßt wurde.

Abby: Und wie gehts ihr?  
Gibbs: Sie ist immer noch geschwächt,aber es geht aufwärts.  
Tony: Wann können wir sie sehen?  
Gibbs: Morgen wird sie erstmal entlassen,also vielleicht in ein paar Tagen.  
Tony: Was morgen schon?  
Gibbs: Sie kann hier nicht länger bleiben.  
Abby: Kann oder will?  
Gibbs: Beides.  
Abby: Und warum nicht?  
Gibbs: Ich sage da nur eins zu: Sie hat Angst.  
Tony: Sollen wir dein Haus irgendwie dekorieren?  
Gibbs: Hast du sie noch alle?Warum machen wir nicht direkt ne ganze Feier!  
Tony: Echt?Wir machen eine Feier?Bei dir zu hause?  
Gibbs: Nein!Sowas nennt man Ironie,Tony.  
Tony: Ich wollte schon sagen,wer hat dich denn in Partylaune versetzt.  
Gibbs: Ihr könntet aber den Großteil von Kates Sachen zu mir schaffen.Dafür geb ich euch auch den Tag frei.  
Abby: Den haben wir sowieso frei.  
Gibbs: Wieso das?  
Tony: Direktor Morrow hat uns frei gegeben und bevor du fragst ein anderes Team hat den Fall bekommen.  
Gibbs: Aso.Würdet ihr denn trotzdem...  
Abby: Kein Problem.Richtest du Kate aus das wir hier waren?  
Gibbs: Natürlich.  
Tony: Wir gehen dann mal wieder.  
Gibbs: Man sieht sich.

Damit gingen die beiden und Gibbs betrat wieder die Intensivstation.Er hatte zwar über Kates Kopf hinweg entschieden,doch er hoffte,dass sie es akzeptierte.

X:

Als Kate aufwachte,war sie in einem anderen Zimmer und alleine.Ihr neues Zimmer war nicht auf der Intensivstation,da es keine Schläuche und Geräte beinhaltete.Sie war nur noch an den Tropf angeschlossen.Als sie den Kopf zur Seite drehte,sah sie wie die Sonne unterging.Sie hatte wohl den Tag verschlafen,da war es kein Wunder das Gibbs nicht mehr hier war.Zwar wäre es schön,aber sie wollte nicht egoistisch sein.Er brauchte auch seinen Schlaf.Wann sie wohl hier raus kam?Sie hatte immer noch dieses schlichte weiße Nachthemd vom Krankenhasu an.Sie vermisste ihren normalen Schlafanzug wieder.Es war genau wie damals.Sie war damals auch alleine aufgewacht.Aufgewacht in einem dieser dünnen Nachthemden und in einem dunklen Zimmer.Sie hatte auch weggewollt,aber sie war zu schwach gewesen um überhaupt aufzustehen.Kate seufzte.Das waren alles keine schönen Erinnerungen,doch es hatte sie zu dem gemacht was sie heute war.Manche sahen es als eine negative Veränderung,andere hingegen als eine positive Veränderung an.Doch damals hatte sie keinen Sonnenuntergang gesehen und da sie Sonnenuntergänge liebte,schaute sie sich die schöne mittlerweile gelblich-rötliche Sonne an,wie sie am Horizont verschwand.Sie merkte wie sie sich entspannte und beruhigte.Sie musste sowas ausnutzen.Als erstes,was sie tun würde,wenn sie aus dem Krankenhaus käme,wäre einen Urlaub buchen.Sie wusste das sie Gibbs geschworen hatte ihn zu heiraten und das würde sie auch,wenn er es noch wollte,doch zuerst musste sie weg von hier.Vielleicht konnte sie zu der Farm ihrer Großeltern fahren.Sie wusste das sie immer noch nicht bewohnt war.Warum,das verstand sie immer noch nicht.Sie brauchte erstmal Energie und Ruhe.Sie musste endlich mit sich ins Reine kommen,ehe sie Gibbs irgendetwas sagen konnte.Sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen,doch in diesem Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet und Gibbs betrat den Raum.Er hatte andere Sachen an.Jetzt trug er einen grauen Anzug.  
Als Gibbs sah wie Kate sich aufsetzte,machte er schnell die Tür zu und lief zu ihrem Bett.

Gibbs: Hey,du sollst dich noch nicht ohne Hilfe aufsetzen geschweige denn bewegen.  
Kate: Ich kann so nicht mehr liegen.Und dieses Nachthemd will ich auch nicht mehr anhaben.  
Gibbs: Ich hab dir ein paar Sachen mitgebracht.Du weißt schon Unterwäsche und was zum Anziehen.Ich hab dir auch ein schwarzes T-Shirt für die Nacht mitgebracht.

Kate legte sich geschlagen mit Gibbs Hilfe wieder hin.Sie war noch immer geschwächt.

Kate: Könntest du die Höhe ein bißchen verstellen?  
Gibbs: Okay.

Damit stellte er die Höhe des Kopfteils etwas höher.

Gibbs: So?  
Kate: Ja,danke.Danke das du mir die Sachen vorbei gebracht hast.Könntest du mir helfen mich umzuziehen?

Gibbs wurde etwas rot.Er hatte Kate noch nie nackt gesehen.Und jetzt sollte er ihr helfen sich umzuziehen?

X:

Kate sah das er eine leichte rötliche farbe im Gesicht annahm und das er zögerte.Er fühlte sich offensichtlich unwohl.

Kate: Schon okay.Du brauchst das nicht zu machen.Könntest du mir das T-Shirt geben?

Gibbs holte das T-Shirt aus einer großen Tasche,doch stat es ihr zu geben,legte er es aufs Bett.Kate schaute ihn verdutzt an.

Kate: Äh,könntest du mir das T-Shirt geben?  
Gibbs: Nein,ich helfe dir.Komm,ich helf dir auf.

Damit führte er seine Hand an ihren Rücken um ihr vorsichtig beim sitzen zu helfen.Sie stöhnte zuerst etwas,doch dann entspannte sie sich.Als sie saß,nahm er das T-Shirt in seine Hände.

Gibbs: Schaffst du es das Nachthemd alleine bis zu Hüfte auszuziehen?  
Kate: Ja,ich denke schon.  
Gibbs: Äh,hast du eigentlich einen BH an?  
Kate: Nein.Könntest du mir einen geben?

Gibbs wandte sich kanllrot zur Tasche und holte einen weißen Sport BH hervor.Ihm war das ganze peinlich.Wann hatte er zum letzten Mal einer Frau beim umziehen geholfen?

Kate: Gibbs,alles in Ordnung?  
Gibbs: Äh,ja.

Als er sich wieder zu ihr umdrehte hatte sie schon das Nachthemd bis zur Hüfte fallen lassen.Verlegen das er auf ihre Brüste schaute,drehte er den Kopf zur Wand.Wie interessant doch eine Wand sein konnte.Kate zog sich vorsichtig an.Sie wusste das Gibbs sich unwohl fühlte.Sie konnte es ihm nicht verdenken.Jetzt brauchte sie nur noch ihre Pants und eine bequeme Hose.

Kate: Hast du mir auch meine Pants mitgebracht?  
Gibbs: Äh,ja.

Damit gab er ihr schwarze Pants.Er wusste das sie wahrscheinlich noch eine Hose haben wollte,deswegen legte er ihr eine Jogginghose aufs Bett.

Kate: Danke.

Damit zog sie sich sehr vorsichtig die Pants an.Es tat höllisch weh das Bein zu bewegen doch da musste sie jetzt durch.

Gibbs: Tuts sehr weh?  
Kate: Es geht schon.  
Gibbs: Ich war heute nochmal zu hause,wie du wahrscheinlich schon bemerkt hast.  
Kate: Ja,du hast dich wahrscheinlich schlafen gelegt,geduscht und dich umgezogen.

Er zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.Wie gut sie einander schon kannten.

Gibbs: Das ist alles richtig.Aber ich habe Charlie nirgends gefunden.Die Nachbarin wusste auch nicht wo sie ist.Sie ist verschwunden,Kate.

Damit hielt Kate in ihrer Bewegung inne.

X:

Kate: Sie...sie war nicht mehr da?  
Gibbs: Nein.  
Kate: Oh.

Damit zog sie sich vorsichtig die Jogginghose an.Ihr Bein schmerzte zwar höllig,aber sie musste sich ablenken.Ob Gibbs ihr glauben würde?

Gibbs: Keine Angst,Kate.Ich glaube dir.Meine Nachbarin hat Charlie ja gesehen,als sie an der Haustür war.

Doch Kate ignorierte ihn.Sie zog sich vorsichtig an.

Kate: Kannst...kannst du mir helfen mich hinzulegen.  
Gibbs: Na klar doch.

Damit legte er sie vorsichtig hin und deckte sie wieder richtig zu.

Kate(verzweifelt): Jethro,ich will hier raus.  
Gibbs: Ich weiß.Der Arzt entlässt dich morgen auf eigene Verantwortung.  
Kate: Ok.Danke.  
Gibbs: Schon gut.Ich habe übrigens deine Sachen in mein Haus bringen lassen.Ist das in Ordnung für dich?

Sie nickte.Er ahnte gar nicht wie ihr Herz einen Freudensprung machte.  
Sie war nicht mehr alleine.Sie brauchte das nicht alleine durchzustehen.

Kate: Jethro,danke für alles.Ich weiß nicht wie ich dir jemals danken soll.  
Gibbs: Indem du meine Frau wirst und wir eine Familie werden.Eine richtige Familie.

Kate kamen vor Freuden die Tränen und Gibbs nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm.

X:

Auch nachdem Kates Schluchzer weniger wurden,hielt Gibbs sie vorsichtig fest.

Gibbs: Alles in Ordnung?  
Kate: Ja.Bleibst du die Nacht über hier?Ich bin dir auch nicht böse wenn nicht.  
Gibbs: Natürlich bleib ich bei dir.  
Kate: Danke.

Sie klammerte sich weiter an ihn,denn so fühlte sie sich beschützt und in Sicherheit.

Kate: Machen wir trotzdem noch Urlaub?  
Gibbs: Na klar.Ist schon mit dem Direktor abgesprochen.

Plötzlich gähnte Kate.

Kate: Entschuldige,ich glaube ich bin doch erschöpfter als ich dachte.  
Gibbs: Du sollst dich ja auch nicht überanstrengen.

Damit legte Gibbs sie vorsichtig wieder zurück aufs Kissen.Gibbs hatte eigentlich vorgehabt Kate zu sagen,dass ihr Vater kurz vor der OP aufgetaucht war,aber das konnte warten.Sie war noch zu schwach und aufregen würde ihr gar nicht gut tun.Als er aus seinen Gedanken zurückkehrte,merkte er das Kate ihn neugierig anschaute.

Kate: Alles in Ordnung?  
Gibbs: Ja,ja,alles in Ordnung.Willst du nicht doch noch zur Beobachtung hier bleiben?Nur für ein paar Tage?  
Kate: Nein.Gibbs,was ist los?Warum dieser Sinneswandel?

Gibbs seufzte.Sollte er es ihr jetzt sagen?Wie würde sie reagieren wenn sie es erfuhr?

X:

Kate: Gibbs?Was ist los?  
Gibbs: Nichts.Die letzten Tage waren nur nicht sehr einfach.Du hast mich um 10 Jahre altern lassen,als Tony dich aus dem Ufer geholt hat.  
Kate: Hey,jetzt ist doch alles gut.  
Gibbs: Ich weiß.Ich hätte dich aber auch verlieren können.  
Kate: Das hast du aber nicht.Gibbs,ich möchte dir den Rest erzählen.

Gibbs schluckte.Er wusste nicht ob er bereit war zu hören was er die ganze Zeit vermutete,doch wie sollte er Kate helfen,wenn er nicht stark genug war und alles wusste?Er nahm ihre rechte Hand in die seine und gab ihr Kraft.

Gibbs: Red nur soviel wie du schaffst.Es nützt dir nichts wenn du dich jetzt überanstrengst,denn dann müsstest du noch länger hier bleiben.  
Kate: Okay.

Sie atmete tief durch und begann zu erzählen.

Kate: Als Susan endlich richtig wach war,sagte ich ihr nichts von dem Handel.Damals war ich naiv genug um zu glauben das er sie auch wirklich in Ruhe lassen würde.Die erste Nach war grauenvoll.Wir hatten Hunger und Durst.Gleichzeitg aber auch Angst.Es war kalt und der Raum schien keine Heizung zu haben,deswegen setzten wir uns so eng es ging nebeneinander.Wir riefen mehrmals um Hilfe,doch nichts.Nirgendwo hörte man ein Auto fahren oder sonstige Geräusche,die auf unseren Aufenthaltsort schließen konnten.Ab und zu hörte man eine Eule,aber das wars auch.

Als Gibbs merkte,dass sie anfing zu zittern,zog er die Decke höher und drückte sie enger an ihren Körper.Kate jedoch schien das nicht mitzubekommen.

Kate: Am nächsten Morgen waren wir beide sehr erschöpft,da wir kein Auge zubekommen hatten.Dann öffnete sich plötzlich die Tür und Nico erschien mit einem Tablett,wo 2 Joghurtbecher draufstanden.Aus Angst,versuchte Susan sich noch enger an mich zu pressen,doch sie konnte es nicht,weil Nico plötzlich das Tablett vor Susan knallte und mich in die Höhe riss.Susan schrie,doch er schaute mich einfach nur an und ignorierte Susan.Er hatte so ein komisches Grinsen im Gesicht und seine Augen leuchteten.Ich wusste was das bedeutete.Er wollte...er wollte mich haben.Susan hatte aufgehört zu schreien und weinte lautlos.Dann zog er mich mit sich und zum ersten Mal bekam ich einen kleinen Ausschnitt zu sehen wo wir waren: Wir waren in einem Wald.Er schleifte mich weiter hinter sich her bis wir zu einer weiteren Tür kamen.Vorher waren wir durch eine kleine Küche und an einem Bad das nur ein Waschbecken und eine Toilette beinhaltet,gegangen.Alles war aus Holzich vermutete das das kleine Haus eine Blockhütte war.Ich ahnte schon was sich hinter dieser Türe verbarg doch ich wollte es mir nicht vorstellen,was gleich passieren würde.Er schloss auf und innen drin befand sich nur ein Bett und ein paar Kerzen.Ich hatte voher schon Angst gehabt,doch jetzt wurde mir deswegen übel.Dann wurde ich aufs Bett geschubst und er zündete auch noch Kerzen an,als ob er es mir schön machen würde.Meine Hände spürte ich auch nicht mehr durch diesen strammen Fesseln.Ich wollte nicht das so das erste Mal aussieht,doch was hätte ich tun können?

Mittlerweile liefen ihr wieder die Tränen.Auch Gibbs drohten sie auszubrechen,doch mit Mühe und Gewalt hielt er sie zurück.Irgendwann im Gespräch hatte sich ihre Stimme in die einer verzweifelten und ängstlichen 16 jährigen verwandelt und er hatte nur ihre Hand drücken können,um zu beweisen,dass sie nicht mehr in der Vergangenheit war.

X:

Kate beruhigte sich nur langsam,trotzdem hielt Gibbs die ganze Zeit ihre Hand.Er hatte Angst sie in den Arm zu nehmen und sie richtig zu trösten.Immer wieder hatte er diese Fragen im Kopf: Wie traumatisch musste das alles für Kate gewesen sein?Warum hatte er nicht schon früher etwas gemerkt?Doch ihm fielen keine Antworten darauf ein.Er war nur froh das Kate ihm soweit vertraute das sie ihm ihre traumatische Vergangenheit erzählte und das rechnete er ihr sehr hoch an.Er hatte schon etwas in dieser Richtung geahnt,aber trotzdem war es ein noch größerer Schock für ihn das von der Person die er liebte,die er heiraten und mit ihr alt werden wollte,zu hören.Er wollte sie das ganze einfach nur vergessen lassen,doch das konnte er nicht.Die Vergangenheit hatte sie zu dem Menschen gemacht der sie heute war und das war nicht negativ gemeint.Er wollte sie trotz der letzten Tage,Wochen und Monate von hier wegbringen.Nur für ein paar Wochen.Sie hatten ja schon über einen Urlaub in Marbella nachgedacht und den Urlaub wollte er ganz bestimmt mit ihr machen.Er drückte ihre Hand,nachdem der Weinkrampf nachgelassen hatte.Da Kate noch geschwächt war,schlief sie auch kurz darauf ein.Dann strich er ihr vorsichtig ein paar Stränen aus dem Gesicht und wischte vorsichtig mit seinem Daumen die Tränen weg.

X:

Gibbs,der ebenfalls müde war und noch ihre Hand hielt,legte sich vorsichtig mit dem Kopf auf die Bettdecke und schlief auch ein.Am nächsten Morgen wurde Kate durch die ersten Sonnenstrahlen geweckt.Ihr Kopf tat noch etwas weh,aber es war erträglich.Als sie Gibbs schlafen sah,lächelte sie.Er war also doch bei ihr geblieben.Sie dachte schon sie hätte nur geträumt.Sie versuchte sich vorsichtig aufzusetzten,doch Gibbs,der einen leichten Schlaf hatte,wurde sofort wach.Verschlafen und über die Augen reibend wachte er auf und blickte in Kates Gesicht.

Gibbs: Morgen.  
Kate: Morgen.Tut mir leid,dass ich dich geweckt habe.Schlaf noch etwas.  
Gibbs: Dir braucht nichts leid tzu tun.Du hast nichts falsch gemacht.Willst du immer noch nach Hause?  
Kate: Ja,ich bleibe keinen Tag länger hier.Aber...aber wenn du mich nicht mehr bei dir haben willst,dann wäre es nett wenn du mich zu mir bringen könntest.  
Gibbs: Natürlich will ich dich bei mir haben.Ich dachte nur...ach vergiß es.

X:

Kate: Jetzt sag schon.  
Gibbs: Ich habe nur Angst das es Komplikationen geben könnte und ich dich dadurch verlieren würde.

Kate nahm Gibbs Hand.

Kate: Denkst du ich würde dir nicht Bescheid geben,falls ich Schmerzen habe oder ich dich einfach nur brauche?  
Gibbs: Das ist jetzt nicht böse gemeint,aber du frisst immer alles in dich hinein und verhinderst damit das ich dir helfen kann.  
Kate: Ich weiß und es wird nicht einfach für mich sein,aber ich werde versuchen offener zu dir zu sein.

Gibbs lächelte.

Gibbs: Solange du dich an dein Versprechen hälst.  
Kate: Ich halte mich immer an meine Versprechen.  
Gibbs: Gut.Pass mal auf.Ich muss noch ein paar Sachen erledigen und ich werde ja eh zur Visite rausgeschmissen,deshalb schlag ich vor das ich dich so ab 10 Uhr abhole.Ich helfe dir dann noch beim Packen und dann gehts ab nach Hause,in Ordnung?  
Kate: Ich freu mi

ch schon.

Damit stand Gibbs auf,beugte sich zu Kate herunter und gab ihr einen Abschiedskuss.Doch aus diesem Abschiedskuss wurde ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss und beide hassten es sich zu trennen,doch sie mussten ja auch mal wieder atmen.

Kate: Puh,ich glaube du solltest jetzt besser gehn,ehe ich auf falsche Gedanken komme.  
Gibbs: Katie,Katie,Katie.Das gehört sich aber nicht.

Damit küsste er ihr nochmal auf die Wange,verlies dann ihr Zimmer und das Krankenhaus,während beide noch ein Grinsen im Gesicht hatten.Manchmal war das Leben wirklich schön!

X:

Während Gibbs seine "Einkäufe" erledigte,versuchte Kate sich aufzurichten,doch musste sich wieder zurück fallenlassen,da ihr schwindelig wurde.Außerdem tat ihr Bein noch sehr weh,was sie Gibbs aber verschwiegen hatte.Sie wusste das das unfair war,aber was sollte sie machen?Bisher hatte ihr noch nie jemand im Leben geholfen und es fiel ihr schwer sich jetzt davon zu lösen.Plötzlich vernahm sie ein Miss Todd und drehte sich verlegen zur Seite,da sie nicht mitbekommen hatte,dass der Arzt noch einmal vorbei schauen wollte und nun vor ihr stand.

Kate: Entschuldigung.  
Doktor: Macht nix.Denken an ihren Verlobten,hm?  
Kate: Ja.Und,kann ich nach Hause gehn?  
Doktor: Sie wissen wie meine Meinung dazu ist,aber ich werd ihnen ein Schmerzmittel verschreiben,da sie auf jeden Fall Schmerzen haben werden.  
Kate: Okay.Danke.  
Doktor: Haben sie noch irgendwelche Fragen oder Beschwerden?  
Kate: Nein und nochmals danke für alles.  
Doktor: Gut,dann benötige ich ihre Unterschrift für den Fall von Komplikationen und sie auf eigene Faust nach Hause gegangen sind.

Kate unterschrieb und war auch bald startklar.Eine Schwester half ihr sich anzuziehen und bald wartete sie in der Eingangshalle auf Gibbs.Natürlich saß sie in einem Rollstuhl.Um Punkt 10 betrat Gibbs schließlich die Klinik und brachte Kate wenn auch nicht glücklich über die baldige Entlassung nach Hause.

X:

Zu Hause angekommen,trug er Kate erstmal ins Schlafzimmer wo er sie ganz vorsichtig hinlegte.An ihrem Gesicht konnte er erkennen,dass sie Schmerzen hatte.Er strich ihr ein paar Strähne aus dem Gesicht und deckte sie ebenso vorsichtig zu.

Gibbs: Ich fahr mal schnell in die Apotheke um dir die Medikamente zu holen,damit du keine Schmerzen mehr hast.

Doch ehe er sich erheben konnte,packte sie ih am Arm und hielt ihn fest.

Kate: Bitte,geh nicht.  
Gibbs: Dauert nur ein paar Minuten.Die Apotheke ist direkt in der nächsten Straße.  
Kate: Bitte,bleib hier.  
Gibbs: Ich will aber nicht das du Schmerzen hast.

Kate merkte das sie sich kindisch benahm obwohl Gibbs nichts dergleichen gesagt oder getan hatte.Deswegen lies sie ihn los.Gibbs war überrascht.

Kate: Okay,dann hol mir diese Medikamente.  
Gibbs: Bist du sicher?Ich mein,wenn du wirklich nicht willst,dass ich gehe dann belibe ich natürlich.  
Kate: Nein,geh,aber bleib nicht allzu lange weg,okay?

Statt einer Antwort küsste Gibbs sie flüchtig auf den Mund und verlies grinsend das Zimmer.Kate grinste noch solange,bis sie hörte das die Türe geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde.Dann seufzte sie und lies sich noch tiefer in das Kissen sinken.Dann kamen die Tränen.Sie hatte wirklich nicht gewollte dass er geht,wenn auch nur für ein paar Minuten.Sie fühlte sich nicht bereit dazu alleine in einem Haus zu verbringen.Zu vieles erinnerte sie an ihre Vergangenheit.Damals war sie auch alleine mit Susan gewesen,niemand hatte ihnen geholfen und sie waren in einem Haus.Zwar in einer Berghütte,doch Haus war Haus.Plötzlich hatte sie wieder die Bilder von Charlie im Kopf als sie auf sie losgegangen war.Natürlich nicht mit Gewalt,doch verbal.War sie wirklich psyschich gestört?Sie wusste gar nichts mehr.Sie wollte nicht mehr daran denken,doch sie konnte die Bilder und die Worte nicht verdrängen.Sie wollte aufstehn und wegrennen.Wieder eine andere Stadt und andere Menschen.Doch diesmal konnte sie es nicht.Dieses Mal musste sie sich allem stellen.

X:

Kate erschrak als sie die Klingel hörte.Wer konnte das denn sein?Sie versuchte sich aufzusetzten,doch ihr gelang es nicht.Die Schmerzen in ihrem Bein wurden schlimmer und erschöpft lies sie sich wieder auf das Kissen sinken.Ihr kamen die Tränen.Jemand klingelte erneut und sie konnte noch nicht mal einem Menschen die Tür öffnen.Sie fühlte sich hilflos.Sie konnte nur liegen bleiben und gar nichts tun außer schlafen und lesen vielleicht.Doch hier hatte sie keine Bücher und so wurde sie praktisch dazu verdammt zu schlafen.Aber sie konnte doch nicht die ganzen Tage lang schlafen.Wie sollte es nur weitergehen?Das Klingeln hörte auf.Wenig später hörte sie wie die Tür per Schlüssel geöffnet und geschlossen wurde.Dann betrat Gibbs das Schlafzimmer,in der Hand eine Tasche wahrscheinlich mit den Schmerzmitteln.

Gibbs: Hey,was ist los?  
Kate: Nichts.  
Gibbs: Es ist doch irgendwas?Sags mir.

Kate seufzte.Sie musste ihm gegenüber offener werden,sonst konnte sie ihre Beziehung zu ihm vergessen.

Kate: Ich fühle mich so hilflos.Eben hat es ander Haustür geklingelt und ich wollte aufstehn,doch ich konnte nicht.Stattdessen kann ich nur im Bett liegen und schlafen.Das ist zum Kotzen!

Gibbs ahnte wie sie sich fühlte.Zur Beruhigung strich er ihr mit seinem Daumen über die Wange.

Gibbs: Ich weiß,aber ich mach dir einen Vorschlag.Heute bleibst du noch im Bett und morgen trag ich dich zum Sofa und dann darfst du dort bleiben,okay?

Das klang für Kate doch nicht so aussichtslos.Sie konnte fernsehn und Gibbs beim kochen und so zuschaun.

Kate: Okay.Tut mir leid...

Doch Kate hatte nicht die Gelegenheit ihren Satz fortzuführen,denn Gibbs erstickte ihn mit einem Kuss den Kate erwiederte.Nach einer Zeit lösten sie sich wieder um Luft zu holen.

Gibbs: Gut,nachdem das geklärt ist nimmst du jetzt eine Schmerztablette und schläfst etwas.Ich koche später was,oder hast du jetzt schon Hunger?  
Kate: Nein,ist in Ordnung.Was kochst du denn?  
Gibbs: Ich denke ich sollte etwas leichtes machen.Vielleicht einen Salat  
und dazu ein Butterbrot.Was hälst du davon?  
Kate: Klingt gut.  
Gibbs: Gut,dann hätten wir das auch geklärt.

X:

Damit stand Gibbs auf,ging in das angrenzende Bad und kam mit einem Glas Wasser wieder.

Kate: Muss ich die Tablette wirklich nehmen?  
Gibbs: Ja!Und wenn du sie nicht nimmst,gibt es ganz großen Ärger,verstanden?  
Kate: Schon gut.Kein Grund sauer zu werden.

Gibbs verkniff sich eine Bemerkung,da sie sich schonen musste.Doch er hätte ihr zu gern nochmal eine Predigt gehalten.Er würde es solange tun bis sie es inihren sturen Schädel bekam.Er gab ihr die Tablette und Kate spülte sie mit Wasser herunter.

Gibbs: Mach mal den Mund auf.  
Kate: Wieso das denn?  
Gibbs: Weil ich sehn will das du die Tablette auch wirklich genommen hast.

Kate seufzte und öffnet,wenn auch wiederwillig,den Mund.Gibbs schaute hinein;fand jedoch nichts.

Gibbs: Zunge hoch.  
Kate: Mensch,Gibbs.Man kanns auch übertreiben.

Kate öffnete nochmal den MUnd und hob ihre Zung an.Auch hier fand Gibbs nichts.

Gibbs: Gut.Du kannst den Mund wieder schließen.Ich möchte nur sicher gehn,dass du deine Medikamente auch nimmst.Sie werden dir nicht umsonst verschrieben.  
Kate: Ist ja schon gut.Ich habs verstanden.

Kate war etwas genervt von dieser Unterhaltung.Sie hasste Medikamente.Sie hasste es durch Medikamente die Kontrolle zu verlieren.Doch das konnte Gibbs bestimmt nicht verstehn.

X:

Gibbs: Brauchst du noch irgendwas?Anziehsachen oder noch eine Decke?Ein Kissen um das Bein hochzulegen?  
Kate: Nein,ich hab alles.Danke.

Und so vergingen die Minuten in denen sie nur schwiegen.Kate merkte wie das Schmerzmittel allmählich zu wirken begann.Sie spürte nur noch ein leichtes Pochen im Bein und sie wurde schläfrig.Irgendwann war dann der Zeitpunkt gekommen wo sie die Augen schloss.Das letzte was sie mühsam noch herausbrachte war: Bleib.Und Gibbs blieb.Nachdem sie eingeschlafen war,legte er sich neben sie und war kurz darauf auch eingeschlafen.

Als Kate aufwachte,drehte sie sich leicht nach links um einen Blick auf den Wecker,der neben ihr auf dem Nachttsich stand,zu werfen._Was schon 3 Uhr?_Wie lange hatte sie nur geschlafen?Vorsichtig drehte sie den Kopf nach rechts und was sie da sah rührte sie zu tiefst:Gibbs lag schlafend neben ihr,das worum sie ihn gebeten hatte.Er sah so friedlich aus.Seien Wimpern zuckten von Zeit zu Zeit mal und seine Lippen waren zu einem leichten Lächeln verzogen.Beruhigt legte sie sich wieder hin und schloss noch einmal die Augen.Voher nahm sie aber noch Gibbs Hand in die ihre.

X:

Als Gibbs aufwachte,ging gerade die Sonne unter.Er konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen so lange geschlafen zu haben,doch auf der anderen Seite wusste er das er einiges an Schlaf aufzuholen hatte.Als Kate im Krankenhasu gelegen hatte,hatte er nie richtig schlafen könne.Gut,für ein paar Stunden doch das Maximum lag bei 4 Stunden.Vorsichtig drehte er sich auf die Seite um Kate zu betrachten.Sie sah so freidlich aus.Manchmal konnte er sich gar nicht vorstellen,dass sie so eine Vergangenheit hatte,doch ihre Vergangenheit hatte sie letzten Endes zusammen gebracht.Auch wenn es keine schönen Umstände waren.Er wusste aber auch nicht ob er jemals das L-Wort zu ihr gesagt hätte,wenn sie beide nur den normalen Büroalltag nachgingen.

X:

Vorsichtig versuchte er aufzustehen ohne sie zu wecken,doch das misslang ihm,denn sie öffnete langsam ihre Augen.

Gibbs: Hey,Süße,schlaf noch etwas.  
Kate: Nein,ich will was mit dir machen.  
Gibbs: Viel kannst du aber nicht machen.Hast du Schmerzen?  
Kate: Nein,ich bin nur hungrig.Hättest du was dagegen wenn wir jetzt was bestellen würden?  
Gibbs: Nein,überhaupt nicht.Ich habe nämlich selber Hunger.Was möchtest du denn?  
Kate: Such dir was aus.  
Gibbs: Na los,sag schon.  
Kate: Du sollst dir was aussuchen.  
Gibbs: Kate,treib es nicht auf die Spitze.  
Kate: Warum bevorzugst du mich?Ich bin nicht schwer krank oder irgend sowas!Such was aus und sag mir Bescheid.  
Gibbs: Hey,ich weiß das dir diese Situation nicht passt,aber wir sollten das beste draus machen,meinst du nicht auch?  
Kate: Ich weiß,aber du brauchst mich nicht zu bevormunden.Ich lebe noch und das solltest du akzeptieren.Ich werde ja wieder gesund.  
Gibbs: Tut mir Leid,aber bei dir scheinen meine Gefühle und mein Beschützerinstinkt immer überzuschwappen.  
Kate: Tut mir Leid.  
Gibbs: Sag nicht immer das es dir Leid tut.Dir braucht rein gar nichts Leid zu tun.

X:

Damit stand Gibbs auf und lies sie alleine.Kate seufzte.Immer machte sie alles falsch.Doch Gibbs kam kurz darauf zurück,in der Hand eine Speisekarte von einem Chinesen.

Gibbs: Hier,such dir was aus.

Kate nickte nur.Das alles hörte sich sehr lecker an,doch letztendlich entscheid sie sich für Entenbrust süß-sauer mit Reis.Dann verschwand Gibbs schon wieder.5 Minuten später hörte sie wie die Tür geöffnet und geschlossen wurde.Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen.Sie wollte ihn nicht verärgern.Sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen,doch sie hatte wieder Schmerzen.Schweiß bildete sich auf ihrer Stirn,als sie sich immer weiter aufsetzte.Irgendwann hatte sie sich soweit aufgesetzt das ihre Füße den Boden berühreten.Der Schmerz ließ etwas nach.Jetzt musste sie nur noch in die Küche kommen.

X:

Vorsichtig stand sie auf,doch merkte schon kurz darauf das das ein Fehler gewesen war.Ein scharfer Schmerz schoss in ihr Bein und sie hatte das Gefühl gleich ohnmächtig zu werden.Sie sah schon schwarze Punkte vor ihren Augen tanzen.Dann stellte sie sich nur noch auf ihr gesundes Bein und hüpfte ganz schnell aus dem Zimmer raus.Es tat zwar höllisch weh das andere Bein angewinkelt zu halten,doch was sollte sie anderes tun.Gibbs hatte schon genug Arbeit,da konnte sie ihn ein bißchen entlassten.Als sie in der Küche ankam war sie außer Atem und ihr standen die Tränen in den Augen.Schnell wischte sie sie sich weg und setzte sich dann auf einen Stuhl am Tisch.Die Szene erinnerte sie immer noch an das misslungene Frühstück.Der Tisch war schon gedeckt,von daher lehnte sie sich zurück und versuchte sich zu entspannen.Irgendwann vernahm sie das öffnen der Tür und bald darauf stand Gibbs in der Küche.

Gibbs: Kate!Was zum Teufel soll das!

X:

Erschrocken über Gibbs Tonfall,zuckte Kate zusammen.

Kate: Äh,...ich sitze.  
Gibbs: Das sehe ich!Und wie zum Teufel bist du hier hergekommen!  
Kate: Ich bin gehüpft.  
Gibbs: Gehüpft?Kate,hast du sie noch alle!DU bist vor 2 Tagen erst operiert worden!Da kannst du noch nicht einfach so durch die Gegend spazieren!  
Kate: Ich bin ja gehüpft!  
Gibbs: Und das macht die Sache etwa besser?

Gibbs ging zur Spüle und legte die Sachen dort ab.Dann ging er wieder zu Kate und hockte sich vor sie hin.

Gibbs: Kate,ich weiß das du das nicht toll findest,aber glaub mir es wird besser.Ich weiß wie das ist,sich so hilflos zu fühlen und auf den Partner angewiesen zu sein.Mach doch nicht alles komplizierter als es eh schon ist.Bitte,Katie,bitte ich versuche dir nur zu helfen und du musst aber auch mithelfen.Ich wollte dir eigentlich das Essen ans Bett bringen,aber wenn du schon mal hier bist,dann können wir auch hier essen.

Kate schwieg die ganze Zeit.Immer machte sie alles falsch.

X:

Sie blickte zu Boden,trotzdem bleib Gibbs vor ihr knien und hielt ihre Hände in den seinen.

Kate(leise): Es tut mir Leid.  
Gibbs: Hey,ganz ruhig.Es ist zwar nichts passiert,dennoch möchte ich dich bitten mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken einzujagen,okay?  
Kate: In Ordnung.  
Gibbs: Okay.Danke,aber jetzt sollten wir essen,sonst wird es noch kalt.Und danach trage ich dich schön wieder ins Bettchen zurück.Wir können dann ja noch was kuscheln wenn du willst?  
Kate: Das hört sich gut an.Sehr gut sogar.

Gibbs lächelte,stand auf und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.Dann ginh er zum Becken und packte die einzelnen Sachen aus,um sie dann auf den Tisch zu stellen.Ein Glück das er den schon gedeckt hatte.Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen was passiert wäre wenn sie ihn gedeckt hätte.Als alles auf dem Tisch stand,schüttete er sich und Kate jeweils ein Glas frisch gepressten Orangensaft ein.Dann setzte er sich und tat kate was von ihrem Essen auf den Teller.Dankend nahm sie ihn entgegen und wartete noch auf ihn,bevor sie beide anfingen zu essen.Kate merkte erst,als sie aß,wie hungrig sie eigentlich war.Während des Essens sprach keiner von ihnen ein Wort.Insgeheim freute Kate sich schon auf die Zeit,die sie zusammen im Bett verbringen würden.Sie hatte ihn vermisst,auch wenn er sie im Krankenhaus immer besucht hatte.Jetzt konnte sie ihm endlich wieder nah sein.

X:

Nach dem Essen,lehnte Kate sich genüsslich zurück.Das Essen war tausendmal besser gewesen als das im Krankenhaus.Gibbs war mittlerweile auch fertig und beobachtete sie.

Kate: Was?Hab ich irgendwas im Gesicht?  
Gibbs: Nein,du bist einfach nur wunderschön.

Kate ahnte das sie im Gesicht rot wurde.Verlegen blickte sie zur Seite.

Gibbs: Hey,das ist doch kein Grund verlegen zu sein.Ich glaube ich sollte dir öfters Komplimente machen.Was hälst du davon wenn ich jetzt abräume und dich dann ins Bett trage?  
Kate: Das ist eine gute Idee.

Sie traute sich nicht ihn auf das Kuscheln anzusprechen.

Gibbs: Okay und du bleibst schön brav hier sitzten.Denn wenn nicht,dann darfst du morgen auch nicht auf die Couch.

Dabei schaute er ihr lächelnd ins Gesicht.Er wusste wie sehr sie es hasste im Bett zu bleiben und gar nichts tun zu können.Sie seufzte und sagte nur ein leises "Okay",als er begann den Tisch abzuräumen.Er räumte die Teller,das Besteck und die Gläser in die Spülmaschine und den Rest des Essens füllte er in Schälchen um,die er dann in den Kühlschrank stellte.Als er fertig war,wusch er sich noch die Hände,trocknete sie ab und blieb dann vor Kate stehn.

Gibbs: Na,fertig fürs Bett?

Kate nickte.Damit hob er sie vorsichtig auf seine Arme und hoffte ihr nicht wehzutun.Im Schlafzimmer angekommen,legte er sie vorsichtig vor die zurükgeschlagene Decke und deckte sie dann zu.

Gibbs: Hast du Schmerzen?  
Kate: Ja,sie sind aber nicht so stark wie heute morgen.

Gibbs nickte nur und ging ins Badezimmer.Von innen hörte sie nur das Rauschen von Wasser.Sie vermutete das er noch duschen wollte,bevor er ins Bett ging.Erschöpft schloss sie die Augen und versuchte sich einen  
schönen Sonnenuntergang vorzustellen.Dabei lächelte sie leicht.So fand Gibbs sie 10 Minuten später vor.

X:

Vorsichtig,um sie nicht zu wecken,krabbelte Gibbs unter die Decke,doch Kate schien ihn bemerkt zu haben,da sie die Augen wieder öffnte.

Gibbs: Tut mir Leid,falls ich dich geweckt haben sollte.  
Kate: Nein,hast du nicht.Ich hab nur auf dich gewartet.

Gibbs lächelte.Er legte sich hin und legte einen Arm auf ihre Seite damit sie ihren Kopf auf ihn legen konnte.Kate versuchte sich vorsichtig in seine Richtung zu bewegen,doch die Schmerzen nahmen zu.Unwillkürlich verzog sie das Gesicht.Gibbs sprang damit auf und ging ins Bad.Er kam mit einem Glas Wasser und einer Tablette zurück.Vorsichtig setzte Kate sich auf,indem sie sich hauptsächlich auf ihre Ellbogen stütze und Gibbs steckte ihr die Tabltte auf die Zunge.Dann hielt er ihr das Glas an die Lippen damit sie trinken konnte.Danach legte sie sich wieder zurück und auch Gibbs legte sich wieder hin.Dann rückte Kate so nah an Gibbs heran,dass sich ihre Körper berührten.Gibbs gab ihr noch einen Luss auf den Scheitel,ehe beide mit einem Lächeln einschliefen.

X:

Irgendwas weckte Gibbs in der Nacht.Er schaute verschlafen auf seinen Radiowecker,der ihm verriet,dass es gerade mal 2 Uhr waren.Dann merkte er was ihn geweckt hatte.Kate wälzte sich unruhig in und her.Sie murmelte immer etwas von "Lass Jethro in Ruhe".Vorsichtig ruschte er zu ihr rüber und hielt sie fest,aber nicht zu stark um ihr keine Schmerzen zuzufügen.Dann küsste er ihr auf die Wangen um sie zu beruhigen.

Gibbs: Hey,Süße,ganz ruhig.Es ist nur ein Traum.Komm,werd wach.

Blinzelnd öffnete Kate ihre Augen und sah Gibbs nur leicht duch ihren Tränenschleier.

Kate: Jethro?

Gibbs lächelte leicht.

Gibbs: Ganz richtig.Komm her.

Damit nahm er sie in seine Arme,während sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legte.Sie seufzte.Alles war zum Glück nur ein Traum gewesen,doch es hatte mit dem Vorfall am See zu tun,das wusste sie.

Gibbs: Hey,versuch dich zu entspannen.Niemand kann dir mehr wehtun.Ich bin jetzt für dich da und pass auf dich auf.

Gibbs merkte wie ihre Anspannung langsam abfiel und das beruhigte ihn.Vorsichtig legten sie sich hin.Kate legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust,während Gibbs kleine Kreise auf ihren Rücken zeichnete.

Gibbs: Möchtest du darüber reden?  
Kate: Nein,ich möchte einfach nur in deinen Armen liegen und schlafen.  
Gibbs: Okay,aber morgen reden wir darüber.  
Kate: Okay.  
Gibbs: Schlaf schön,Schatz.Ich liebe dich.  
Kate: Ich liebe dich auch.

Damit kuschelte sie sich eng an ihn.Bald daruaf waren beide wieder eingeschlafen.

X: 

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Kate noch vor Gibbs auf.Dieser lag noch immer auf seinem Rücken und hatte ein kleines Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.Sie wusste nicht warum sie schon wach war;der Wecker zeigte ihr 7 Uhr an.Sie schaute aus dem Fenster und erblickte einen wunderschönen Sonnenaufgang.Dieses schöne rötlich-orange das sich über die Stadt ergoss.Heute würde ein schöner Tag werden.Sie lächelte.Mittlerweile überkam sie ein Glücksgefühl,was sie nicht erklären konnte.Sie blieb mit dem Gesicht zum Sonnenaufgang liegen und schlief auch langsam wieder ein.

X:

Als Gibbs so gegen 10 Uhr aufwachte,blickte er als aller erstes auf Kates Gesicht,welches leicht verzerrt war.Wahrscheinlich hatte sie Schmerzen.Vorsichtig fuhr er ihr mit seinem Daumen über die Wange.Wenige Sekunden später flakerten ihre Augenlieder und sie schaute ihn mit ihren schönen braunen Augen an.

Gibbs: Hey.  
Kate: Morgen.  
Gibbs: warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?  
Kate: Weil du deinen Schlaf brauchtest.Außerdem will ich nicht abhängig von diesem Schmerzmittel sein.  
Gibbs: Na komm,ich helf dir erstmal hoch und dann hol ich dir eine Pille,und nein keine Widerrede.Sie wird schön brav genommen,wenn nicht darfst du heute nicht auf die Couch.

Kate seufzte.Sie hasste es Medikamente zu nehmen.Sie hatte dann immer das Gefühl nicht mehr sie selber zu sein.Gibbs war jetzt neben ihrer Betthälfte und packte sie unter den Armen um sie hochzuziehen.Es tat eigentlich weh,nur es gab schlimmeres.Vorsichtig lehnte sie sich gegen die Wand und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

Gibbs: Alles in Ordnung?  
Kate: Geht schon.  
Gibbs: Ok,ich hole jetzt mal die Tablette.

Kate nickte nur.Wenig später kam Gibbs mit einem Glas Wasser und ein kleinen Tablette wieder.Sie öffnete den Mund und Gibbs legte sie auf die Zunge.Sie schluckte und spülte sie mit Wasser herunter.Hoffentlich wirkte sie bald.

X:

Gibbs: Ich hoffe das sie schnell wirkt.  
Kate: Wieso?  
Gibbs: Weil ich dir ansehe wenn du Schmerzen hast und im Moment hälst du es kaum noch aus.  
Kate: Ich frag jetzt nicht woran du das siehst.  
Gibbs: Das würde selbst Tony erkennen.  
Kate: Warum muss uns immer was dazwischen kommen?Ich halte das nicht mehr aus!

Gibbs ahnte schon das der Vorfall mit Nico sie sehr stark mitgenommen hatte,deswegen setzte er sich neben sie und zog sie an sich,sodass sie mit ihrem Kopf auf seiner Brust lag.Vorsichtig rieb er ihren Arm.

Gibbs: Hey,den Urlaub können wir doch immer noch machen.Der Direktor hat das doch schon genehmigt.  
Kate: Aber trotzdem.

Gibbs schwieg.Sie wollte nicht von selber über ihre Vergangenheit sprechen,also musste er irgendeinen Weg finden,dass sie wenigstens über den Vorfall mit Nico sprach.Sie bekäme sonst wieder Alpträume und jede Kleinigkeit die sie indirekt mit ihrer Vergangenheit verbinden würde,würde an ihren Nerven zerren.Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf und Kate seufzte.

Gibbs: Hey,was hälste du davon wenn wir uns morgen den Rollstuhl meiner Nachbarin ausleihen und einen kleinen Spaziergang machen?

X:

Kate war überrascht.Eigentlich hätte sie damit gerechnet den "Rest" ihrer Verletzung im Bett oder auf der Couch auszukurieren.Doch die Idee gefiel ihr.

Kate(lächelnd): Ja,sehr gerne.Wir können ja dann von unterwegs was zu Essen mitnehmen,einverstanden?  
Gibbs: Einverstanden.Sag mal kannst du eigentlich kochen?  
Kate: Ein bißchen wieso?  
Gibbs: Nur so.Du könntest mich später ja auch mal mit einem leckeren Abendessen überraschen.

Er grinste wie ein verliebter Schuljunge.Kate gefiel das.Sie hatte selbst mal daran was für ihn zu kochen,doch mit ihrer Verletzung fiel es ihr sehr schwer.Sie musste schnell gesund werden.

Gibbs: Bleibts eigentlich bei Malaga?  
Kate: Ich denke schon,es sei denn du hast es dir anders überlegt?  
Gibbs: Wieso sollte ich?  
Kate: Weiß nicht.  
Gibbs: Gut,ich will nämlich unbedingt mit dir in den Urlaub fahren.Das wird bestimmt schön,so Sonne,Strand und Meer.Hotel oder Ferienhaus?  
Kate: Such dir was aus.

Sie würde so gerne in ein Ferienhaus direkt am Strand mit einer Dachterasse.

Gibbs: Also ich wäre ja für ein Ferienhaus so direkt am Strand,was meinst du?

Kate war sprachlos.Konnte er ihr ihre Wünsche von den Lippen ablesen?Sie hatte schon mal davon gehört,es aber nie für wahr gehalten.Vor lauter Freude hatte sie Tränen in den Augen.Gibbs ahnte vermutlich nicht wieviel ihr das bedeutete.

(Und gefällt euchs noch?)


End file.
